All Just A lie
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Sequal to Is It All Just Pretend. Shane and Mitchie are together and happy, but for how long? Can their love survive when others so desperatly try to ensure that it will not? .Smitchie. .Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n:_** OK, it's here, the 'Is It All Just Pretend' sequal! I am super excited to start writing this as I loved doing the first story. I was so thrilled when so many of you wanted to read a sequal. Yay you guys. Right, so here we go. I've decided to start the story off with a dose of giant drama. So sit back and enjoy. I own nothing!

_**

* * *

**__**All Just A Lie. **_

_Chapter 1: The Record Label. _

_**Golddigger. **_

_**Famewhore.**_

The insults came thick and fast for Mitchie over every type of medium, the words tainted with hatred and jealousy, each one causing a short flinch of pain for Mitchie. She loathed it, of course she did, who would actually like being publicly insulted?

But it didn't matter, because Mitchie knew that it was worth it. She knew that if she could withstand the abuse, she would be able to stay with Shane for however long he wanted her around, which she prayed, would be for a long, long time.

Mitchie had decided upon that fact the minute Shane had returned her love. That had been six months ago, six blissful months that had been filled with dates, picnics, dancing, flowers and Shane. And they had been the best six months that she had ever experienced, and she knew that she had made the right decision.

Mitchie smiled to herself as she curled up on the sofa, thinking back to the time she and Shane had shared together, it hadn't been long but she knew she was still falling, hard. She curled her legs around herself as she flicked through the channels.

"Anything interesting on?" Shane's voice questioned as he came out of the bathroom, an extraordinarily handsome look smothering his features.

"Same old stuff really. Oh, except this one story that I'm actually an actress from another record label who is trying to split up Connect Three." Mitchie replied, an amused look upon her face as she switched off the television and threw it upon the armchair. Shane chuckled deeply as he moved towards Mitchie, taking a seat next to her.

"Are you sure that you're doing ok with this?" Shane asked tenderly, one hand running causally through her hair.

"Shane, really, it's fine. I actually find it quite funny now. As long as _you_ know I'm not after you for your money, then I'm fine." Mitchie declared genuinely, shifting her body so that she could face Shane.

"Are you…"

"I'm sure." Mitchie interrupted, holding her hand up silence him. Laughter bubbled contagiously from Shane's mouth as he reached up and laced his fingers within hers, moving it down to their sides. His laughter died out after a few moments, his eyes falling upon their entwined hands, a contemplating and saddened look one his face.

Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows, ceasing her own laughter as she did. After a couple of silent seconds she used her free hands to glaze over his hair line, Shane shivering under the heated contact.

"I'm sorry.." He suddenly said, it was barely a whisper, his voice croaking.

"For what?" Mitchie questioned, utterly confused as she dropped her hand from his face.

"For everything." Shane said slowly, his head tilting towards the television. "I hate that you have to put up with this stuff because of me."

"Woah…where did that come from? You know I'm fine with it, you've seen me laugh about it.....why are you saying this now?" Mitchie asked.

"These six months have been….I can't even describe how fantastic they've been Mitchie…"

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Mitchie gasped as a fear she had never felt clasped around her throat, her words strained and almost inaudible.

"No!" Shane exclaimed, his eyes snapping up to meet hers. "Never." He added quietly.

"Then what…?"

"I just don't want you to have to live this life. You don't want this, I know this isn't the life you wanted. You shouldn't have to endure it for me. I hate myself for being the one putting you through it all." Shane explained, his eyes averting to their conjoined hands once again.

"You're such a idiot sometimes." Mitchie said with a slight laugh, Shane looked up instantly, clearly confused by her response. "I don't care." She said clearly, raising her hand to his cheek in hope of keeping his gaze. "Yes Ok, sometimes I hate seeing my face everywhere, sometimes I hate the cameras, but it doesn't matter. I'm completely happy with my life right now, and that is because of you. I can easily endure the paparazzi and the rumours….as long as I'm with you." Mitchie stated, edging closer to Shane.

"Really?" Shane said after a small amount of time, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he said it. He could see the honesty in her eyes, he could see how she felt about the subject.

"Really!" Mitchie exclaimed, a little exasperated. "Now, please can we drop this! I don't want to hear about it ever again." She added, looking at him with a piercing glare.

"Ok, I promise I won't bring it up again." Shane told her as he leant in, pressing his lips against hers. Mitchie smiled as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

After an uncountable amount of minutes Shane pulled away, a glorious smile open his face. "I have to go to an interview, Mitch." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Mitchie nodded reluctantly before kissing him once more. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Shane inquired with a grin, kissing Mitchie once more before he rose from the sofa.

"Guess you just got lucky." Mitchie laughed, poking her tongue out between her teeth as she did.

"Unbelievably so." Shane said seriously.

"Actually, I think it may have been your elaborate plan to get back at your Ex, I think." Mitchie said with a loud laugh.

"Ahh, true. Best plan I've ever had." Shane replied with a wink. "Where are you going?" He added as Mitchie pushed herself up from the sofa.

"Home." She said blankly.

"You can stay here if you want, I'll be back in three hours tops." Shane told her as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"You really just want me to stay here." Mitchie asked, an adoring smile upon her lips.

"I'll have something to come home to." Shane said softly.

"I'd love to, but I think my mum would get the wrong impression. I'm only seventeen you know?" Mitchie replied.

"True. Well, I'll ring you when I get back then. Oh crap, I'm late...can you lock up for me?" Shane asked, Mitchie responding with a nod. He leant forward kissing her forehead quickly. "I'll see you later, Mitch." He called to her as he darted from his apartment leaving Mitchie alone.

She looked around the room deciding she didn't want to leave it just yet, her mum could miss her for just a few more hours. She sat herself back down on the comfortable sofa, before pulling her phone from her pocket, concluding that a gossip with Caitlyn was in order.

"Hey Mitch." A breathless Caitlyn answered after a few rings. "I really, _really_ can't talk right now, I erm…I have to do something…" Caitlyn quickly rambled.

"Oh ok, don't worry about it, Cait. Ring me when you're free, Ok?" Mitchie told her, curiosity and concern spilling from her words.

"Yeah. Sure. Will do." Caitlyn replied. "Bye." And with that, she was gone. Mitchie stared down at the phone for a few seconds, her mind whirling with possibilities as she attempted to decipher the reasoning behind Caitlyn's strange behaviour.

But before she had time to dwell on the situation her phone began to vibrate within her hands, her heart leaping from her chest in shock.

"Hello?" She answered inquisitively.

"Miss Torres?" A strong female voice replied.

"Erm…speaking." Mitchie said.

"My name is Jane Clarke, I'm from Mr Gray's record Label." The woman said sharply.

"Okay…?" Mitchie drew out, waiting for an explanation.

"It is imperative that you come down to our offices at once." Jane stated, Mitchie hesitated for a few moments.

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm afraid this is a matter that can not be discussed over the phone. It is of the utmost important that you make your way over here immediately." She replied stonily.

"Erm…I guess I can come." Mitchie stuttered, taken aback slightly but the woman's tone.

"That's a good choice. We will be expecting you." And for the second time in a very short period of time Mitchie was hung up on. She looked down at the phone once again, bewilderment written into her features.

* * *

Mitchie took a deep breath as she made her way through the revolving doors, her heart beating with intrigue and a slight dosage of fear as she entered the large reception area. It was mainly empty, a few suited people wandering through the area and one small girl sat behind a large, shimmering desk.

Mitchie wandered, hesitantly, forward, her footsteps echoing slightly around the room. The petite woman looked up from her desk, a flicker of recognition shot across her face before she picked up the phone, talking fast and quietly as Mitchie made her way further forward.

"May I help you?" The girl asked politely as she put down the phone and looked up at the soundless brunette.

"Yeah, I'm Michelle Torres, I was asked to come in for…" Mitchie paused trying to recall the name of the unmannerly person who had phoned her.

"A meeting with Ms Clark, Mr Alton…and Mr Manson." The small woman spoke, scepticism in her tone, Mitchie even detected a hint of dread at the mention of 'Mr Manson'

"..Yeah.." Mitchie said slowly, her eyes wondering around the large room.

"Straight down that corridor, room 224." The girl informed Mitchie, her finger pointing down a lengthy corridor. "They've been expecting you."

Mitchie nodded as she turned away from the girl, a slight tremor passing through her spine at the term that she had heard twice today. There was something strangely ominous about the term 'They've been expecting you', it was the sentence that was most commonly heard during a horror movie, right before the young, unsuspecting girl was slaughtered.

Mitchie shook her head, hoping that her irrational fears would plummet from her ears. But still, why was she here? What did she have to do with Shane's record label? Mitchie winced as she bit down on her lip harshly, her blood thumping around her head irregularly. Her eyes surveyed the golden 224 that glistened upon the wooden door, her clenched fist hovering in the air before she pushed herself to knock, somewhat incredulously.

"Come in." A loud booming voice seeped through the door. The voice clearly belonged to a male, a male that struck horror into Mitchie's chest. She stiffened slightly before she forced herself to enter the room. She swung open the door, stepping in.

"Close the door." The same voice ordered her. She did so accordingly. Mitchie studied the three people in front of her, all sat at the other side of a large table. The male speaker, who was rather large, brown hair upon his head as he sat in the middle of the table. He had another man to his left, he was rather big, but small in comparison, he was bald, and had his head held high. To the right was a red-headed woman, her hair pulled back tightly, thick-framed glasses balanced on her nose, her lips were pursed and she held a sour expression upon her face.

"Michelle Torres, I presume?" The middleman began, his voice dauntingly deep. Mitchie merely nodded, her voice contorted with nerves. "I'm Jonathon Manson. I'm the head of Packard records." Mitchie stayed silent as the man spoke, nodding once again.

"This is Jane Clarke, you spoke with her on the phone." Jonathon announced as he signalled to the bitter looking woman, her head jolting as a way of a greeting. "And this is Keith Alton." He informed Mitchie, motioning to the other man who remained still.

"Erm...that's all very well." Mitchie started, gaining a gust of confidence. "But why am I here?" She questioned politely, noting that there were no seats for her.

"We need to speak to you, regarding yours and Shane's _relationship._" The woman, Jane, stated forming quotations around the word 'relationship'. Mitchie chewed on the inside of her gum as to stop herself from snapping completely.

"What about it?" She asked, unable to keep all of the loathing from her voice.

"Well, I'm afraid, that it's not doing well for out numbers and we're going to have to ask you to stop." Jane stated, watching as Mitchie laughed, she then stopped abruptly, her mouth falling open as she realised the seriousness of the situation.

"What!?" She exclaimed, slightly bemused by their request. "You can not be serious?"

"We are deadly serious. The fans, they don't like the guys being in a relationship. We don't want to take a hit like that. And, on top of that, Shane had become distracted lately and is unwilling to go on long trips and that….is down to you." Jonathon told a flabbergasted Mitchie, his words coupled with disgust. "So, it has to stop." He said bluntly.

"Well, you really don't have a say in mine and Shane's relationship." Mitchie spat, Jane rose to her feet.

"Oh, yes we do." She barked back, smacking her hands on the desk and causing Mitchie to jump, she composed herself quickly.

"No, you really don't." Mitchie hissed, stepping forward, a distraught look on her face. "Besides, Jason and Nate both have girlfriends.." Mitchie trembled.

"Yes, yes, that is correct." Jonathon stated absent-mindedly. "BUT..." He bellowed before Mitchie could retort. "Jason is dating a model, a well known and very popular model. And Nate is dating an up and coming music producer, I believe you know her..?"

Mitchie nodded timidly as she was engulfed with an over-whelming jealously towards Caitlyn.

"Shane was the last single guy, every teenage girl in the world has their eye on him. He is the bad boy of the press, he's the favorite. _You_ can not have him!" Jonathon shouted, yet he remained still and serene. "The press hates you, it's not realistic that he should end up with you...you're nothing. Do you really think you deserve him?"

Mitchie opened her mouth to defend herself, but she couldn't, she knew, deep down, that she didn't deserve him.

"You care about Shane, don't you Michelle?" Keith spoke for the first time as he rose form his chair simultaneously, shimmying around the table so he could stand in front of the clearly intimidated Mitchie.

"Yes…yes." She whispered, backing up as she realised how beefy the man was, her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Then, you know how much he loves being in a band with his best friends?" He questioned.

"Yes."

And Mitchie did know, they had had a conversation only a few weeks ago. Shane had explained how he used to be a shy little boy, unable to express himself, but he, Jason and Nate had formed a band and he had felt alive for the first time. He had told her that performing was one of the few things that made him truly happy. 'Besides you of course' he told her, that dazzling smile on his face.

"Well, if we don't think Shane is putting enough effort in, if we don't like the number of fans they have, they will be dropped, Michelle. Do you want to be the reason for Shane's dreams falling apart?"

Mitchie froze, her mind taking in the words that seemed inexplicable to her. This couldn't really be happening, could it? She took a second to breathe, tears filling up in her eyes as she realised this was her reality.

"You can't…" Her voice cracked. "You can't do this." She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, but she couldn't, she was numb.

"Oh we can, if you don't break up with him, we will drop Connect Three." Keith spat menacingly.

"But…I love him." Mitchie whispered, her back now pressing up against the wall as the tears fell from her eyes.

"If you really love him, you'll let him go." Jonathon said softly, trying to portray some variation of an understanding emotion.

"Please, please don't do this." Mitchie pleaded, her view blurred by the unstoppable tears. "Please, you can't."

"We can, my dear." Jane piped in, her words patronising. "Will you do it?!" She demanded.

"Yes…for…for Shane." Mitchie murmured, unable to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, or the words that were being thrown against her.

"That's the right choice, you don't want to be the reason behind his failed career, do you?" Jane said in a manner that suggested she was speaking to a child, her glasses creeping forward on her pointed nose.

"N..no." Mitchie choked out between her sharp breaths and unstoppable tears.

"Of course you don't." She replied with a smirk as she brushed back a lose strand of firey red. "Now, you can't tell him we had this conversation, or we will make it so that they can not even play on the streets!" Jane snapped. Mitchie nodded, hitting her head against the back of the wall as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." Jonathon declared, rubbing his hands together. "Run along Michelle, you have till the end of the week." Mitchie looked at the three suited people, trying her best to show them the hatred that she felt, she managed to hold back anymore tears until she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

And then she crumbled, falling to the floor and wrapping her arms around herself, questions swarming her mind.

How could this be happening?

How could they do this to her, to them?

How would she break up with Shane Gray, the love of her life?

* * *

A/N: So....what did you think? *Smiles nervously*

I really hope you liked it and it would be beyond awesome if you could press that little button and give me a review, even if it's short, and even it's saying you hated it.

Until next time my loyal readers. (If you want me to continue.) Emma. x


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Oh my gosh, you guys! Has anyone ever told you how completely and utterly awesome you are? I mean it, you are all amazing!! I can't even believe how many people are reading this story. And to all of you reviewers, I really can' t thankyou enough. So many readers don't bother reviewing stories, so it's really great to see so many people who actually make the effort, thankyou all so much.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you reviewers. After all, I would never have updated so fast if it wasn't for you. Thankyou and please enjoy :D

* * *

**_All Just A Lie: _**

_Chapter Two: The End. _

Mitchie took a deep breath as she held her quivering hand over the button upon the elevator wall. It was the button that she had pressed countess times in the past, but now, she just couldn't. Her finger refused to move as Mitchie closed her eyes and half-heartedly begged herself to push her finger forward. She knew she had to do it but at the same time she had never wanted to do anything less.

Why?

Because it would mean the end.

How could it be the end?

It couldn't. It just couldn't. The notion wasn't even fathomable to Mitchie.

But, deep down she knew it was. Their time had come, not by choice, but by force.

Mitchie stepped backwards, abruptly pressing her back harshly into the wall, praying that that it would some how burst open and drag her into the darkness, and drag her from executing this terrible action. She had remembered waking up the day after her 'meeting' with Packard records, her mind was so free and cloudless, thoughts of breaking Shane's heart, along with her own, were no where to be found. But, unfortunately, the memory had returned to her with a painful jolt, the tears following almost instantly.

They had been through so much to get to where they were today. It had taken lies, deceit and attacks before either could admit their true feelings to one and other. And now, Mitchie was going to demolish that.

"You can do this, Mitchie. For Shane."

**For Shane**.

The two words that forced her to take a confident step forward before ramming her finger hastily into the button. A loud ding followed this action and then the elevator shifted into action, far too quickly for Mitchie's liking.

She closed her eyes, begging the tears not to fall as the doors flew open, signally her arrival at the correct floor. She stepped our mechanically, her feet dragging her around the few corners and towards the door she do desperately didn't want to find.

She hoped he wasn't at home, but she knew he would be. In fact, he was expecting her. He had practically demanded she visit him, after she had ignored all means of communication for the past two days.

Yes, for the past few days she had disregarded his phone calls. She had only rung him this morning when she received a voicemail that truly showed the concern and fear that was dominating Shane. She had promised to come and visit him today, and she knew that today was the time to break the news, or rather, tell the lie.

Her shivering hand hovered over the door, her breaths erratic and irrationally loud, she was positive that he would be able to hear her sharp, wheezing breaths from inside his apartment.

"For Shane." She whispered to herself.

And it was exactly that, everything she was doing, it was for Shane. Everything she was about to put him through, everything she was about to put herself through, it was all for him. For his career. For Nate and for Jason. For everyone but herself.

She had tried to avoid the thoughts of what this would do to her, she didn't want to give a second to contemplate how this would effect her. She didn't want to imagine her life without Shane. It would be no life at all. At least one Mitchie didn't want to bother living.

She shook her head, not wanting to reason herself into being selfish and not going through with this. She could never live with the guilt of destroying something Shane loved, for destroying everything he had worked so hard to get. So instead she would destroy herself.

"For Shane." She whispered one more time before she finally bought her fist down on the door, her breath catching uncomfortably as she heard movement on the other side. And then Shane was there, a relieved smile on his face as he engulfed her in a hug and then pressed his lips against hers.

She should have pulled away. It was wrong to make him think everything was OK seconds before she broke his heart.

But she couldn't deny herself one last piece of him, that one last kiss, that one last goodbye.

She pulled away eventually, her lips burning form the contact and the tears scorching her eyes as she realised just how excruciatingly hard this was going to be.

"I've missed you. Are you going to tell me where you've been hiding the past few days?" Shane laughed as he closed the door, leading the absent minded Mitchie into the living room.

"Err….been busy." She replied, her voice strained and sore. Shane turned to her, a scrutinising look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He questioned, although his tone of voice told her that he already knew she wasn't.

"Yeah..." She winced, knowing her voice had betrayed her once again. But she didn't have a choice, she was focusing too hard on fighting against the tears the pummelled against her eyes. "Shane…I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything." Shane said slowly, as he wandered over to a barstool and perched himself upon it. "You're safe right, there's nothing wrong...I mean." Shane rambled, his sudden fear making Mitchie's heart ache.

"I'm fine." She told him softly, forcing a minute smile upon her lips.

"Then what is it?" Shane questioned. "Is it the paparazzi, was there another story about you?"

"Shane..." She stopped, his name sounding foreign against her tongue. "Please, just let me talk." Shane's face seemed to wipe of any emotion at her words; he nodded slowly, willing her to continue.

"Erm…I…I.." She stammered, she couldn't do it. Not when her heart was screaming at her not to do and her head was pounding as she searched for word's that she could use, tormenting her with memories of their once so blissful relationship. "I…" She bit her lip as she began to pace around the room, her eyes upon the floor before she suddenly stopped short in front of Shane, her eyes snapping up to meet him.

Her eyes glazed over his face for a few moments, wanting to remember him like this. His face was so serene and handsome. She wanted everything to stop, she wanted none of this to be happening. But it was, with one last look at his piercing eyes she spoke.

"I think we should break up."

Mitchie refrained the urge to gasp as a sharp, unexplainable, constricting pain tore through her entire chest. Her eyes filling up with tears as she realised what she had done. She had just broken up with the love of her life. Her first love, her only love. And she knew she had ruined her life, she would never love another like she loved him.

"W…What?" His voice was quiet, his eyes fixed upon a spot on the floor. He wasn't moving, he wasn't blinking.

"I…I think we should break up." Mitchie repeated for a second time, this time being even more painful, if that was even possible. She watched as Shane remained still, barely breathing.

"Why?" He questioned in the same timid voice, his lips still the only moving part of his body.

"I…I just think it's for the best." Mitchie stuttered, cursing herself as she realised she had never thought of a reason, she should have known he would want one. The blood was pumping loudly around her head now, her legs growing weaker by the second, she stumbled back slightly, but Shane, whose eyes were still transfixed upon the floor did not notice.

"Why..?" He whispered again. "You said…you said you were happy." He murmured his muted voice like sandpaper against her throat. His eyes finally snapped up, a glint of anger flickering in them. "You said you loved me." His voice grew stronger, and the anger and hurt was apparent. It was Mitchie's turn to freeze, her body motionless despite the tremors that shook through her entire body. "You don't love me anymore?" Shane questioned, his voice cracking as he did.

"Of course I do." Mitchie blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Then why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"The…. The paparazzi." Mitchie told him before she could even contemplate what she was saying. Her train of thought then slipping from her concentration, a few tears breaking free from their prison.

"But, you told me you didn't care. That was two days ago." Shane exclaimed as he jumped up from the stool. "You said you were happy just being with me."

"I know…" Mitchie whispered, realising her mistake. She clenched her fist tightly, wincing as her fingernails pierced her skin.

"Then what is it? Did someone put you up to this?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?" Shane demanded. And Mitchie opened her mouth before she could think.

"There's someone else."

Shane froze once again, his features contorting from uncontrollable shock to sheer pain and betrayal.

"Someone else?" He choked out. Mitchie merely nodded, her mind screaming as the shock of what she had just said swarmed her mind.

"Is that…is that where you've been the past few days. With…._him_?" Shane could barely say it, his eyes shutting tightly as he did. The thought of Mitchie with another man making him feel physically ill.

"No, no. I haven't cheated on you Shane. I promise." Mitchie told him. No matter what she had to do, she would not let Shane think that.

"Oh, that's so much better." Shane hissed. Mitchie pressed her lips together as more tears poured down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking as more sobs ripped through her.

"I can't believe this." Shane whispered, dragging his hands over his face and through his hair.

Mitchie refrained from gasping as he took his hands away from his face, an expression withholding his features that Mitchie had never seen before, and never wanted to see again.

"Please, please don't do this, Mitchie." And then he was crying.

"I…I have to." Was all she could say, this was too overwhelming. She had expected yelling, shouting, hatred and right now, she would have preferred that. His face was twisted into an look of sheer suffering, his eyes wide as tears swarmed him.

"Michelle, listen to me when I say this." Mitchie sobbed loudly as he used her real name. "I love you, so much. Please, please don't leave me." He pleaded, taking her tear soaked face within his hands. "I'm begging you, don't throw this away."

Mitchie couldn't speak, she couldn't even form a sentence. He was so close to her now, his tears mingling with hers. She wanted, more than anything, for time to stand still, to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him how much she really loved him, to tell him the truth.

"I don't want to have to face my life without you." He choked out through his tears. "Please, re-think this. Af....After everything we've been through, you can't just throw us away." Shane pleaded, his eyes growing wider as he pleaded with her. Mitchie just stood, shaking under his touch.

"I can change, if that's what you want, I can change. I promise you I can. Just please, give me a second chance." His tears seemed to get harder as he spoke, as did Mitchie's and as did the pain that tore through her.

"You're the most important thing to me, Mitchie." Shane whispered as he brushed his lips against her cheek. "I'm begging you, just stay with me." Mitchie closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek once more, his lips a slight antidote for her pain. Her breath was becoming hurried as she began to panic. She wanted to be sick, but pushed the impulse back as she opened her eyes once again. The picture burned in her mind forever, the picture of heartbreak that was written over Shane's traigically sad features.

The one person she had ever loved, ever would, was stood in front of her, pleading with her, crying. She was the reason for his tears, for his pain, for his heartache. And she had never hated herself as much as she did at that moment.

"Please don't do this, Shane. It..it's for the best." Mitchie offered, her voice small and almost inadudible, her vision clouded by the tears.

"I...I.." Shane paused, swallowing loudly as he moved one hand and buried it within her brunette locks. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, I don't want to." He whispered. "I know you love me, too, Mitchie, don't do this." He leant forward slightly, pressing his lips against Mitchie's quivering ones.

Once again she knew she should have pulled away, but she didn't, she couldn't. Instead she let her mouth work in sycronistation with Shane's. Her skin was raw as his thumb glazed over her cheek bone, every touch more intense and more sensual than she had remembered. Her stomach was suddenly engulfed with a strange empty feeling, this would be the very last time that their lips ever touched. An ominous fog seemed to cloud her mind as realistion hit her, and she let her body revel in of his touch. How could she give this up? Shane pulled away after a while, his forehead resting against her's, their eyes locked.

"Please..." He stammered out once again, his adam's apple tremoring. Mitchie shook her head slightly, the drops of water pouring from her eyes, she could feel Shane's partnering them, she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't watch this. One more second and it would surely kill her. With that thought she lifted up her shuddering hands and gently pulled Shane's own hands away from her face.

"You're really doing this?" Shane questioned as he swallowed loudly, his jaw clenched as he fought against his tears.

"I have to.." She said again, the words sounding less convincing as she continued.

"Stop saying that! You don't _have_ to, Mitchie!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Is this what you want, I mean really _want....._for us to be over?"

**NO. **

"Yes." She breathed as an expression of phyiscal pain flickered over Shane's watery features.

"Fine." Shane said, his words shaking as he wiped a hand over his face, wiping away the fallen tears "Then there's nothing much I can do. I hope....I hope you have a happy life. Goodbye, Michelle."

Mitchie felt like she had been punched, hard, in the stomach as he uttered a goodbye to her. This really was it. The end. She nodded at him as she muffled another loud sob with her hand, turning towards the door.

She opened it with a shaky hand, fighting the urge to turn once again and leap into Shane's arm, begging for forgiveness and begging for him to take her back. But she didn't, she couldn't, so instead she took a step out of the door.

"I love you, Mitchie. And I always will, nothing will ever change that.'

Mitchie closed her eyes as the words hit her ears and that's when she knew her heart would _never_ be whole again.

* * *

A/N: ...Tadaahh, chapter two!! What did you think..? I have to admit, I actually cried whilst writing it, how pathetic is that!?! Anywhoo, hope you liked it. It would be totally awesome if you could press that little button and give me a review...it would make my day!

I love you all! :)

Emma. x


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Ok, I don't even know what to say to you all. You are without a doubt the most amazing people ever to touch a computer! Seriously, I'm actually speechless and completely humbled by the response I have had to this story. I can't even tell you how thankful I am to the people who are reviewing. I try to send a personalised thankyou to everyone of you, but sometimes I get confused and miss one every now and again, I do try though. But if I did miss you or you don't have an account thankyou so, so, so, so, so much!!! You guys are the reason for the quick updates...without you I would have no inspiration! So, here is the next chapter for you all....enjoy! :)

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Three: The Aftermath. _

Mitchie Torres was sat, cross-legged on her bed, the tears falling thick and fast, much like they had done for the past few hours. But, they were almost normal to her now, she seemed to be getting used to the feel of the water sliding, unstoppably over her cheeks. What she wasn't used to, what she would never get used to, was the throbbing pain that was enveloping her heart, or the empty pit in her stomach that constantly had her feeling nauseous.

Mitchie had already given into that nauseous urge. The second Mitchie had burst through her bedroom door after returning from Shanes, her stomach had lurched with the agony, with the guilt and with the thought of never being with Shane ever again. It had all been too much. And that was why Mitchie had found herself curled up on the bathroom floor, her body shaking with dry sobs and her forhead resting against the toilet seat, her body weak and frail.

She kept reliving her meeting with Shane, she kept imagining his weeping face, his heartbroken eyes that were screaming at her to stay with him. Each time she thought of it a fresh waves of tears would cascade from her saddened eyes.

"_I love you, so much. Please, please don't leave me." _

Mitchie choked out a cough as his voice filled her ears, echoing around her head. The memory slashing through her like a cold, sharp knife. His normally soothing voice filled with agony and disbelief as he begged her to stay, pleaded with her not to leave him. Even after she had told him there was someone else.

How could she do that to him?

Mitchie cursed under her breath, remorse tearing at her throat and clawing through her entire body. She hoped to god that Shane was now at home, watching television quite contently, his tears forgotten, his Mitchie forgotten.

But however much she wanted to believe that, she knew it wouldn't be true, she had seen the distress and the suffering clearly in his features, he really did love her. And she had just trampled all over his heart.

_It was for him. It had all been for him. _

She reminded herself, but it didn't help, nothing would ease her pain or her guilt now. She didn't even think it was worth it anymore, her self-fish side bursting through her. Nothing was worth that, nothing was worth watching him cry. He had always been so strong.

"Mitchie, Honey?" Mitchie looked up, sniffling as her mothers head, poked around the corner of the door.

Her mother's face mirrored that of Shanes, on a much lighter scale, as she looked at Mitchie. Her eyes red and swollen, her face the colour of snow and her bed scattered with tissues and photographs of her and Shane.

It had been dumb and painful, but that was how Mitchie had spent her night, skimming through every photograph that she owned of her and Shane. They always looked so ecsatic, always smiling wildly and always embracing. It seemed like such a long time ago now. It seemed such a long time since Mitchie had smiled, since she had laughed, since she had felt truly happy. And the most depressing thought of all was that Mitchie knew that she would never feel happines ever again.

"Oh, Mitch." Her mother gasped. Mitchie pressed her lips into a hard line before turning her head away, trying to disguise her tears. Connie stepped closer to her daughter, wrenching her dressing gown a little tighter around herself. "What are you still doing up?" She questioned tenderly, Mitchie's eyes flickered to the glowing, ominous clock that rested upon her desk.

**4:56 AM. **

"Please tell me you've had some sleep?" She asked, Mitchie shook her head. She needed sleep, her body demanded it but she didn't want to try, she didn't think she could.

Even if she was able to fight through the tears and finally got her tight, shuddering body to relax and succumb to the fatigue that was chasing her, she knew she would dream. She would most likely dream of Shane, her and him, together again. She would dream of an alternate reality where they could be together, with no blackmail and no downsides. And if that happened Mitchie knew she would never want to wake up, would never want to leave her bed, and Mitchie didn't want to have to face leaving behind her sweet, loving dreams, so she chose not to sleep at all.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened?"

".....No...it doesn't matter.."She spluttered, wiping her face roughly. Her mother gave her a small sympathetic smile as she moved and sat on the edge of Mitchie's bed, her hand lovingly, brushing the hair from her face.

"I think it does matter. Come on, Mitchie, you can tell me anything, you know that." Connie stated. "I take it it's to do with Shane?" Mitchie hiccuped loudy at the use of his name. It was strange, unfamiliar and distant against her ears. But at first listen it filled her stomach with fluttering butterflies, but her mind and memories quickly caught up with her heart, the butterflies being torn of their wings as they fell, shriveled and dead to the bottom of Mitchie's stomach like a weight. How could a name cause one person so much pain?

"I can't. I can't tell you!" Mitchie exclaimed, her mothers hand still tenderly touching her face.

"Don't be stupid, of course you can tell me. I'll understand, I can help." Connie cooed softly, her brows furrowed in concern. "Did you and Shane break up?" Mitchie winced, snapping away from her mothers touch and edging away from her as if she had been burnt. Her mother had voiced the truth...and the truth hurt. "L-L-Leave me alone." She spluttered.

"No, not until you tell me why you're so upset." Connie retorted.

"I can't, I can't." Mitchie repeated, as she rose for the bed, her eyes wide as she continued to whisper "I can't." in a slightly deranged way. Seconds later and she had yanked open her wardrobe doors, clawing through the bottom compartment as she threw out random articles of clothing and empty shoes boxes.

"Michelle Rosemary Torres, you stop this this instant!" Connie ordered, rising from the bed, a look of sheer panic on her face as she watched her daughters manical behaviour. She continued to search through her wardrobe before extracting a pair of black converse and wrenching them onto her feet.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady? You are not leaving this house!" Connie declared a stern expression upon her face.

"Yes, I am!" Mitchie shouted back. "You can't tell me what do to. No one can. People should be able to do what they want, and not have to listen to others. Why should I do what other people want!? People have no right odering me around....It's not fair.....None of this is fair!" And with that, her knees buckled underneath her, her body collapsing to the floor as more tears pushed their way from her eyes.

"Mitchie!" Her mother exclaimed as she rushed to her daughter's side, kneeling besides her quivering body and engulfing her in a hug. "It's going to be ok, Sweetie, I promise you. Everything will be fine." Her mother soothed as the pair rocked back and forth on the bedroom floor. Mitchie's sobs echoing around the cold, lifeless room.

* * *

Shane stalked through the corridors of the recording studio, his entire body stiff as his feet thumped loudly against the tiles. His face was twisted into hard, uninviting expression of sheer disdain and his blood-shot eyes were framed with deep, dark circles. This was due to the lack of sleep and the many tears which would not be spoken of. It had taken some effort for Shane to crawl out of his bed this morning, he was exhausted, weak and hurting. Working was the very last thing on his agenda, yet here he was, by Mr Manson's orders.

"Shane, hey dude." Jason exclaimed as he burst through one last door. "What's up with you?" He added, his voicing growing softer as he deliberated whether to hug his slightly murderous looking friend or not. He chose not.

Shane turned to Jason whose face was twisted into a comforting, tender look of worry. He swallowed, his chest deflating, his shoulders softening and the hard, hateful expression dissapearing from his features. He opened him mouth to speak, but found his tongue dry and struggling to say the one name that he was thinking. The one name that he had not been able to stop thinking of since yesterday. It hurt him to think of her, but he could not stop himself, she was everything to him. And now she was gone...for now. Shane sighed a little before swallowing, pushing away his paranoid consipracy thoughts.

"Mitchie…" Was all he managed to mumble, after a few tries, his heart wrenching at the sound her of name.

"God, these bloody girls." Jason said with a slight laugh, his innocent and almost vulnerable soal preventing him from seeing the seriousness of the situation. "Look at Nate, he and Caitlyn have had another argument." Jason stated, pointing over to the temperamental looking Nate who was stood, arms folded over his chest in the shadows. "Something about Caitlyn hiding something." Jason added in undertone.

"Oh, really!? Well, yesterday Mitchie broke up with me because apparently, she's in love with someone else." Shane growled, his voice cracking and tears prickling his eyes. He mentally scolded himself before blinking them away. "Jason....I'm sorry....I didn't..." Shane started, knowing that Jason didn't deserve to be spoken to like that.

"It's ok." He interrupted with a small smile. "I'm sorry about Mitchie." He added quietly as he patted his best friend on the back.

"Yeah, sorry, man." Nate's voice piped up, his eyes wide with sympathy and concern.

"It's ok. I mean, she was holding me back anyway." Shane said with a small, unconvincing laugh, his eyes falling upon his bruised fist as her remembered his attempts to try and relieve his anger by taking it out on his bedroom wall.

"That's the attitude, Shane. Get rid of the old ball and chain, hey?" A deep voice declared, the speaker repeating Jason's actions and slapping his hand upon Shane's back, Shane stumbling forward from the strength.

"Mr Manson…hi." Jason greeted quickly, hoping to defuse the anger and hatred that seemed to be brewing in Shane's eyes, but it didn't work.

"She wasn't a ball and chain!" Shane snapped back furiously, turning to face the stunned man, who was easily twice his width.

"On the contrary, all woman are. When I broke up with my wife…happiest day of my life. And by the sounds of it, you're one was a bit of a whore." Jonathon Manson told Shane with a deep chuckle as he smoothed down his tight, black suit. Jason bought his hand up to his forhead, preparing himself for Shane's inevitable outburst.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that!" Shane bellowed, his nostrils flaring and his chest expanding with immense breaths.

"Now now, Shane, you can't honestly still be holding a candle for her. She dumped you….move on, my man." Jonathon told Shane, clearly unhinged by Shane's burst of anger. "There's plenty more fish in the sea and all that."

"I don't care about the 'other fish'." Shane shouted. "I care about, Mitchie."

"Oh come now, Shane. Enough is enough, she doesn't love you, she loves someone else….you need to get over it and get to work…this studio is expensive you know." Mr Manson ordered, looking down at his watch., his eyes beginning to show the panic that he was feeling.

"Come on dude, just leave it." Jason mumbled to the fuming Shane whose shoulders were beginning to shake with fury.

"No….no." Shane spat. "I don't have to listen to this." Shane exclaimed, her voice feeling his ears at Mr Manson's accusation.

_"You don't love me anymore?" . _

_"Of course I do."_

"She does love me, I know she does. And that's why I'm not giving up on her, theres something not right about this whole situation!" Shane declared, anger flashing through his eyes as he continued. You.." He prodded Jonathon harshly in the chest. "Don't know anything about her...so keep out of it!"

"Leave it, Shane." Jason said softly, grabbing Shane's shoulder and attempting to pull him away.

"No…I'm going." Shane exclaimed as he shook himself out of Jason's grasp and with one last deadly glare at Mr Manson, Shane stalked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Nate and Jason in his wake.

"Well.." Jonathon said stiffly, wiping the material of his jacket as if Shane had left a mark. "I hope Mr Gray knows this wasted time will be coming out of his pay check." He declared.

"DARLA!" He shouted, a young, anxious girl bolting to his side almost instantly. "Get Jane and Keith to meet me in my office. NOW!" The young girl nodded furiously before disappearing as quickly as she had appeared. "You better hope your little friend gets his priorities sorted." He warned before swooping from the room, leaving Nate and Jason to share a look of deep concern.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Jane questioned stiffly, staring at Mr Manson who was cracking his knuckles dangerously behind his desk. She seemed a lot less confidant now she stood on the other side of his menacing glares.

"I don't know, Jane!" He cursed, thumping his fist on the desk furiously. "He knows, he knows theres something more going on...damnit! How can he bloody know? Bloody hell!" Jonathon cursed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, his face flushing a shade of deep red.

"If I could, sir…?" Keith uttered as he stepped forward, running a hand over his prematurely bald head. Jonathon tilted his head minutely, allowing him to continue. "Maybe if he had evidence that she wasn't in love with him anymore, then he would believe that she's over him and he could move on and get back to his job."

"But she isn't over him and she is in love with him....have you not been paying attention?" Jane gibed. "So, with those two factor's in mind, how do you plan on getting this 'evidence'?" She probed, her badly manicures fingers forming the quotations.

"Please, like we can't make it happen. All we need is one photograph, it's simple." Keith retorted with a roll of his eyes as if his answer was obvious.

"But she's in love with him, you half-wit, she's not exactly going to be entertaining for other men anytime soon, she's heartbroken." Jane scolded, Keith narrowed his eyes as he stared hatefully at her. before he flickered his gaze to Mr Manson.

"Sir, all we need is a few cleverly planned photographs, she won't even suspect a thing." Keith explained, ignoring Jane who scoffed beside him.

"Alton, I dare say you might be on to something there." Manson declared, a malicious smile appearing on his lips and his cheeks fading to a pale pink.

"But…"

"Shut up, Clarke." He hooted. Jane recoiled pursing her lips as she did. "Yes, I know this isn't the best of plans, we could easily be exposed and it's not exactly full proof. But..." He bellowed before the red-head could cut in. "It is the only plan we have. I trust you can take care of everything, Alton?" Manson questioned as he turned his eyes back to the smug looking man, who merely nodded. "Good."

"Do you think we ought to inform_ her_ of this?" Clarke asked bravely, gaining a gust of confidence.

"What? Tell me Michelle, don't be so stupid…"

"No, not her. Miss-"

"No!" Manson cut in furiously, his face instantly reddening once more. "We've taken enough orders from her, we will continue off of our own backs." He shouted, thumping his fist upon the table once again. "Now go…NOW!" The pair hesitated for a few moments before quickly dissolving from their spots, leaving behind a still seeting Manson.

He fingered a mug of steaming tea in his hands, careful to practise the breathing exercises his doctor had insisted on if he didn't want to suffer a severe and most likely, deadly heart attack. It was no wonder his stress levels were so high.

With every 'whooshing' sound he produced from his pursed lips Jonathon tried to reassure himself that the problem would be soon solved. All they had to do was break Shane's heart into even smaller pieces, then maybe, just maybe he would return to work.

Yes, it was a long shot, but it was the only shot they had.

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know...all you have to do is press that little button and in doing so you would make me the happiest person on the planet!! Please and thankyou!!

I love you all!

Emma. x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there, my lovely, lovely readers, how are you all? Well here we are chapter four and, as usual, I would like to start this chapter off by thanking all of you amazing people, sincerly, you are all utterly fantastic and I just can not believe the amount of brilliant reviews I have gotten. Thankyou so much!!! I love you all!! :D

On another note, did anyone see the videos/pictures of Joe Jonas crying on stage, oh my gosh actually heartbreaking!!!! But, don't deny, deep down you were all a little bit happy about the break-up ;).

Anywho, chapter four...enjoy!

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Four: Deceptions. _

It had been two weeks since Shane and Mitchie had broken up, two weeks since they had kissed, touched or even seen each other. Shane had spent the majority of those weeks cooped up in his apartment, ignoring his friends and desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Mitchie loved him

That he was sure of.

Mitchie didn't want to break up with him

That he was not so sure of, but it was the only thought that actually kept him going and forced him to get out of bed in the morning. For the first week he had silently pleaded with himself to phone Mitchie, begging himself to pick up the phone. But he couldn't, he wasn't brave enough. He didn't want to have his last ray of hope crushed.

It was a cloudy, cold Tuesday afternoon when Shane finally found the courage to pick up the phone and dial those oh so familiar numbers. It had been exactly twelve days since their break up.

"Hello?" Mitchie had answered, her voice quiet and ragged. Shane swallowed, her voice sending thousands of contradicting emotions soaring through his slender body. He couldn't speak, his mouth suddenly as dry as sandpaper.

"H..hello?" She repeated as she sniffed. Shane closed his eyes as he realised she was crying. "Hel…oh my gosh…Sh-Shane?" She stammered. Shane's eyes snapped open once more as he scolded himself for not remembering the very popular device that was caller ID.

"Mitchie…." He croaked but he was greeted with the dial tone.

Shane had tried numerous times to ring her after that, but all had got unanswered, each ring snapping his heart further.

Mitchie, after the first phone call had decided to spend as much time as she could away from the house, away from the phone, away from any contact with Shane. She couldn't bare herself to speak to him, she was too scared that she would tell him the truth.

This was how Mitchie found herself wandering the streets, ice-cold rain beating down upon her as she refused to go home. She couldn't bare the incessant ringing, she had begged her mother to unplug the phone, but she had refused, most likely due to the fact that Mitchie was still adamant that she couldn't explain what had happened between her and Shane.

So there she was, her tears mingling with the rain, she hadn't even thought it was possible for one person to cry such immense amounts of tears in just fourteen days. She tightened her grip on the few shopping bags that she was holding, two bags that were packed with unnecessary objects that Mitchie would never use, she had merely bought them just so she could get her mind off of Shane, even if it was just for a moment.

Mitchie clenched her jaw tightly as the lashings of rain hit her unmercifully in the face, she dipped her head, desperate to rid herself of any additional pain. But before she knew it, a large weight smacked into the side of Mitchie's shoulder and seconds later she was strewn across the floor, her shopping bags scattered over the pavement.

"Jesus Christ…I'm so sorry!" A deep voice greeted her, Mitchie propped herself up with a slight groan, her eyes falling upon a tall, blonde stranger who was towering over her, his face sprinkled with freckles and concern. "Are you ok?" He questioned, his damp hair stuck to his forehead.

"Yeah…Yeah. I think so." Mitchie replied, looking over herself. The man smiled slightly, stretching out his hand in order to help her up. Mitchie hesitated for a moment, Shane's face flashing through her mind, but she shook it away, reaching out and grasping his hand.

The stranger tugged her up with ease, pulling her a little closer then she imagined he would. They were close, very close, his eyes a piercing blue. Mitchie stared up at him, paralysed by the little distance between her and this man. After a few moments Mitchie took a step backwards, blushing slightly.

"Erm, you can let go now." Mitchie informed him, looking down at their still entwined hands.

"Oh…." He muttered, before he hurriedly released her petite hand. "I'm Pete by the way…sorry about the whole knocking you down thing."

"That's ok.." Mitchie replied, unwilling to give her own name as she brushed the speckles of dirt off of her now soaking trousers.

"You've got a little bit of mud on your cheek." He whispered, leaning forward and brushing the side of her face with his smooth fingers. Mitchie stood frozen, utterly bewildered by this strange man, but before she could question this clear infraction of her personal bubble he leapt away. "Crap, look at all your stuff." He suddenly exclaimed as he rushed around Mitchie and began to pull together all of her belongings. Mitchie stood, watching his behaviour with a bemused, half smile upon her face. "There…" Pete declared as he held Mitchie's bags in the air triumphantly.

"Thanks…" Mitchie mumbled, stretching out her arms and signalling for him to return her things.

"No, no, no. I'm walking you home, it's the least I can do." Pete told her with a heart-stopping smile.

"Oh no, that's really not necessary." Mitchie protested, shaking her head furiously, water droplets spraying from her sopping hair.

"No, I insist!" Pete told her. "Lead the way."

"No, really, you don't need to, I'm fine." Mitchie told him sternly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer so you might as well lead the way." Pete said stubbornly but with a charming laugh. Mitchie stared at him, narrowing her eyes with distaste before she turned around and wandered in the direction of her house.

"I like your shoes.." Pete mumbled as he caught up with her rapid paces.

"Thanks."

And that was the consistency of their conversation, the rest of the walk was engulfed with an awkward silence, which made Mitchie feel beyond uncomfortable. She made sure her steps were large and fast, as her temper grew shorter. She could see him from the corner of her eye, his steps bouncy and a continuous blinding smile fixed upon his face.

_Why on earth is he smiling so much?_ She questioned herself as she quickened her pace, making sure to walk furiously fast.

"Well, this is my house…" Mitchie muttered as she drew to a stop at the end of a pathway. "So, if you could give me my things..."

"Yeah sure…it was my pleasure, Michelle." He replied, wincing immediately after, but Mitchie didn't notice.

"Thanks…" She replied half-heartedly as she took the bags from his grip and turned to her gate. "Wait!" She exclaimed before turning back to face him. "How do you know my name?" She demanded, stepping dangerously close to the stammering man.

"I…I….I saw you on the news, you were dating that Gray guy.." He finally settled on, Mitchie's body stiffening as she stepped away, blinking back the tears that were building in her eyes. "Still a bit tender I see." Pete added.

Mitchie didn't look up at him, her whole body was aching. Pete, taking advantage of her silence dipped his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"What are y-" Before she could finish her sentence Pete's lips were on hers. Mitchie gasped against his mouth, momentarily stunned before, seconds later, she found her knee and bought it up harshly, meeting the designated area of Pete's body. He pulled away instantly, a groan escaping his throat as he doubled over in pain, clutching himself.

Mitchie looked down satisfied, the urge to smile pulling at her lips, but she didn't. Instead she wandered away from the moaning man and stepped into her house, praying that the phone wasn't ringing.

* * *

"Nate, what…what are you doing here?" Caitlyn questioned, her eyes widening as she studied Nate who was stood at her door a nervous look buried within his eyes.

"Thought I'd come and see you." Nate replied blanking, shrugging his shoulder as he did. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course it is…erm…" She stammered, looking over her shoulder a few times. "Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Yeah sure.." Nate said slowly, narrowing his eyes at her strange fidgeting behaviour.

"I'll just go get my stuff, you wait here." She blurted out beginning to close the door but Nate put his foot in the way, pressing his palm against it and forbidding her from doing so.

"Can I not wait inside?" He asked, scepticism clear in his tone.

"Erm…" She hesitated, looking over her shoulder once more before concluding. "Yeah." She stepped aside, allowing Nate to enter her apartment like he had so many times before. But something was different, something wasn't right.

"Cait, are you alright?" He questioned, circling on her, banishing the thoughts from his mind. Caitlyn looked up at him, locking their eyes together, a look of sheer guilt upon her features. She sighed.

"I'm fine." She said softly, a small smile appearing. "I know I've been acting weird lately, but I'm sorry. I really am." She suddenly said, looking apologetically at Nate whose shoulders seemed to relax. "Just works crazy and there's other things going on.." She remarked, her hands wavering around.

"It's ok, Caity." He said with a smile, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Caitlyn buried her face into his shoulder, her eyes closed tightly as she whispered into his ear. "Yeah, I know." Nate pulled away, keeping his arms on her waist as he kissed her lightly. "I'll go get my stuff, you stay right here." And with that she disappeared into her bedroom, sharply closing the door behind her.

Nate stared at the door, listening to Caitlyn rummaging around the room, searching through bags and….talking to herself? Nate shook off his paranoia, he was just hearing things.

Or was he?

Nate fought with himself for a few moments before he slowly and quietly took a couple of steps forward, his eyes burning intensely against the wooden door, his ears straining to hear any further conversations Caitlyn was having with herself, or, god forbid, someone else.

Nate stopped dead as he felt his foot connect with something that wasn't the floor, he, unwillingly, tore his gaze from the door looking down at the bin that was now attached to his foot.

"Damnit." Nate cursed under his breath as he shook the bin off as quietly and efficiently as he could. With a great sigh Nate watched the bin slide from his foot and the contents scatter around the room. As quickly as he possibly could Nate scurried around the room, collecting the odd pieces of paper and pencil sharpenings.

But then he froze, his eyes laying upon something that stopped his heart.

A pregnancy test.

Nate shuffled closer, gingerly kicking it over with his foot.

A positive pregnancy test.

Nate gasped, staggering back as he did so, his eyes falling upon the untainted, untouched, uncorrupted purity ring that was wrapped around his shaking finger.

Caitlyn had been unfaithful.

* * *

"_I'm not leaving because of _that_…not entirely" _Mitchie whispered.

"_What then?" Shane questioned, clearly exasperated. _

"_Because- " She stammered as she took small steps further towards the large doors, which were currently filled with flashing lights. "Because I wasn't pretending, not really" She blurted out, tears slowly sliding over her features. _

"_You weren't?" Shane questioned, his eyes widening._

"_I love you for gods sake!" Mitchie exclaimed, shaking her head as pedestrians turned to look at her. _

"_You do?" Shane asked stiffly, his eyes still abnormally large. "Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because, I know how stupid it is! I know you would never love me back. Why would you?" She questioned, looking down at herself with disgust. Shane opened his mouth suddenly to object, knowing all to well how wrong she was, but she continued, talking over and ignoring his first word. "You could have any girl in the world, I know you'd never settle for me" Mitchie continued, the tears now falling freely over her cheeks. _"_So, I just need some space, I can't be around you, I need to get over you" She spluttered, wiping the tears from her face with a shaking hand. _

Shane awoke with a start, his eyes bolting open as his dream plagued his mind. How could so much have changed since that moment? How could she so suddenly have fallen out of love with him? Shane rubbed a hand over his tired eyes as he attempted to block her from him mind, but it didn't work, it would never work. Instead, his eyes fell upon the phone.

Should he ring her?

What was the point? She wouldn't answer, and all it did was cause Shane more distress, more disappointment. With a grunt and a great deal of effort Shane hauled himself from his bed, his bare feet crashing against the wooden flooring. His mind whirring and his heart beating wildly from his reminiscent dream.

After all they'd been through this couldn't be it. No, he wouldn't let it be.

Ever since they're break up all Shane could think of was the conversation that they had had two days before it. She had told him she loved him, told him he was worth everything, worth the paparazzi, worth the rumours.

How come he wasn't worth it now?

Before Shane could wallow any further into his burrow of self-pity a loud knocking could be heard against his door. The thumping growing louder and faster by the second, and then it stopped.

"Just a second." Shane called, his voice surprisingly weak and hoarse from the lack of use. He wandered over to the sofa, picking up the old T-shit that had been strewn across it, pulling it over his wild head of hair. After two shaky steps he arrived at the door, pulling it open to reveal…

No-one.

"Hello?" Shane murmured, utterly bewildered as he looked around the empty corridor. He shook his head wearily, deciding it was most likely an annoying fan. He took a step back into his apartment, but, just before he closed the door his eyes skimmed across a brown envelope that lay just outside his door. He looked around once more, his eyebrows furrowing as he crouched down, taking the envelope in his hands, reading the front.

**_Shane Gray. _**

**_Maybe now you can move on._**

Shane digested the words, trying to decipher them as he began to undo the seal. He then placed his hand inside removing the contents.

Four photographs lay inside.

Mitchie holding hands with a man

Mitchie, her cheek being caressed by another man.

Mitchie walking side by with the same, smiling, man.

And then, the worst of all.

Mitchie, kissing another man.

Shane felt his chest constrict tightly as his quivering hands let the photos and the envelope slip from his grasp, falling against the floor silently. He stood, paralysed, the images burned, painfully, into his skull forever.

She had moved on.

There was no greater source.

There was no deeper meaning.

There was just Mitchie, moving on, falling out of love with Shane and falling in love with someone else.

Shane bit his lip as tears swarmed his eyes.

It was over.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuh! So, dramatic stuff hey!? And, you guys have a new character that you can hate and be agressive about. And I must say, some of you are very violent. I love it! Ha ha, there has been plently of choice words about the producers, the most popular being 'bastard' and there has been some very violent ways of death towards them, including being run over with heavy bus and shredded!! ;) You guys are too awesome!! :D

So, let me know what you think. All you have to do is press that little button and I would be forever grateful! :)

Oh and thanks to Kace for her wonderful advice! x

Love you all.

Emma. x

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! :D Once again, a huge thankyou to everyone who is favoriting and reviewing my story, you are amazing and I really can not thankyou enough. Especially you reviewers, thankyou so much for taking the time to tell me what you think. It doesn't take long, but it's surprising how many people don't bother...so you are awesome!! :)

Ok, this is my favorite chapter so far I think, I loved writing it. So enjoy :)

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter five: How Could She?_

A pregnancy test?

No, it couldn't be.

Nate blinked a few times, clearing his cloudy vision and taking a step forward, crouching beside the object. He prayed that he would see nothing more than a pencil, prayed it had been a trick of the light, his mind merely imagining things. But his stunned pupils once again found a positive pregnancy test.

Nate's breath caught in his throat, how could she do this to him? He loved her. He took a shaky breath, his hands rubbing together nervously as he tried to think of who it could be.

Someone from work maybe?

An old family friend?

A stranger?

Was their relationship really so bad that she had resorted to this? It hadn't been bad, they were just facing a bad patch, every couple had them.

Nate's heart stopped.

Their bumpy path had started a few weeks ago when Caitlyn became private, nervous, secretive and she had been constantly busy.

This was their bad patch, she had caused it.

Nate sighed loudly, the urge to cry pushing up his throat, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't cry over her.

He had done so much for her, he had loved her with all his heart, and this is how she repaid him? By getting knocked up by someone else?

"Nate?"

Nate's eyes snapped up from the carpet, his eyes looking upon Caitlyn as she slipped out of her bedroom, sharply shutting the door behind her.

What was in there?

Was _he_ in there?

For a second Nate contemplated whether to barge in to the room and confront him, but he couldn't, he never wanted to see the man who had stolen Caitlyn from him. The man who had touched her in ways he had not.

"Ready to go?" She asked, her eyes soft, yet the layer of guilt could still be seen.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He croaked out quietly, distaste feeling his tone.

"What?" Caitlyn questioned, confusion clear in her features.

"You heard me, I don't want to go anywhere with you." Nate spat.

"Erm, can I ask where this has come from?" Caitlyn said her heart beating irrationally with panic, but she kept her appearance smooth and collected.

"I'm sure you can work it out…" Nate retorted with a glare. Caitlyn widened her eyes as she took in the sheer hatred that was swimming in his eyes.

"I…I thought you wanted to go to lunch?" Caitlyn whispered, her voice shaking.

"Go to lunch with you? I don't even want to be with you anymore….we're over." Nate spat, barging past her and stalking from the apartment.

Caitlyn stood on the spot for a second, her eyes feeling with a white light as she went suddenly light-headed. What had just happened? Her body seemed to go numb as Nate's words echoed through her mind. Why didn't he want to be with her anymore? She swayed slightly before she kicked herself into movement.

"Nate, wait!" Caitlyn shouted as she ran through the door. She couldn't lose him, not now. Caitlyn turned the corner in time just to see him in the elevator, his face stony as the doors closed. "No." She whispered, her breathing ragged as she pushed herself into a sprint, she got to the stairs quickly, bounding down them two at a time. She stumbled on the last step, falling ungracefully onto her knees with a thud.

"Crap." She cursed, not because of her throbbing hands but because of the time she had wasted. She hauled herself up without a second thought, bursting through the doors, her eyes scanning the lobby.

"Nate!" She bellowed, watching his thick curly hair disappear into the street. "Nate, please." And she was running again, as fast as she possibly could, weaving in and out of the pedestrians that blocked the path. "Nate!" She screamed once more as she placed a hand on his shoulder, wrenching him around to face her.

"What!" He snapped, his eyes looking over shoulder.

"Why are you doing this? You could at least have the decency to tell me." She exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly so as to stop the tears from falling.

"The decency!" Nate exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Say's the girl whose been sleeping around."

"W-what?" Caitlyn stammered, her shoulders stiffening.

"I found the pregnancy test, Caitlyn! And I heard someone in your bedroom." Nate hissed through gritted teeth, the words causing him unbearable pain.

"Oh my god." Caitlyn breathed.

"So, tell me now Caitlyn. Is it yours?" Nate said, his voice softening a little as he gave her a chance to deny it, gave her a chance to rebuild his heart with a simple explanation.

Caitlyn seemed to panic, her eyes darting around the crowded street, her hand covering her mouth.

"Can…can we speak about this somewhere else?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes welling with tears. Nate hesitated for a moment, he had never seen Caitlyn cry before. He had never wanted to, but he shook of his sympathy quickly.

"Is it yours?" He said, pronouncing each word carefully. Caitlyn looked over her shoulder before she turned to him, the tears now falling.

"Yes."

* * *

Shane staggered backwards, his eyes searing with tears and the images of Mitchie and another man.

Another man.

Shane cursed loudly as the pictures came to life in his mind, he watched them kiss, and touch, he heard Mitchie confess her love to the blonde, he responded by kissing her hungrily once more, groping her disrespectfully, Mitchie merely giggled. Then they were laughing together, laughing at Shane, his stupidity, his ignorance and most of all, his hopes that there was more to this than there was, that Mitchie still loved him, still wanted to be with him.

Shane took a deep breath, gathering the photos in his hand quickly and tossing them hatefully in the bin. How could she do this to him?

Weeks, mere weeks, after they had broken up she was publicly kissing another man. This thought bought Shane a piece of information that caused him pain beyond any other he had ever felt, worse than anything he experienced in the past two weeks. The words bought something worse, something different, and something undoable.

Mitchie no longer cared about him.

Her love had been a lie.

Shane doubted whether she had ever loved him at all, maybe it was just a crush. Maybe she had been blinded by his fame, wanting to live the life, but then realized it was nothing special and so she moved on to another.

She was probably with him right now.

Shane winced at that thought, it was hard to think of, it was unfathomable, but Shane had to realize that it was the truth, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, it was happening. This very second she could be wrapped up in the arms of that man, curled up against his chest, stroking the back of his hand…like she used to do to him.

Shane attempted to suppress the murderous beast that was growling within him, begging to be freed and trying to burst savagely from him. Shane tried to shake the feeling away but it was no good, the now, bloodthirsty animal inside of him was overwhelmed with the rip-roaring jealously that Shane now possessed, it wanted revenge, it wanted to be rid of that blonde guy.

Shane shook his head, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. Of course, viciously murdering Mitchie's new boyfriend would obviously get her to fall in love with him again.

Boyfriend.

Shane thought of the term, but before he could go back to thinking on his homicidal plan, there was another knock on the door. Shane stared at the door in complete horror, shying away slightly.

What if it was more pictures, he doubted he could handle seeing anymore.

What if it was the person who had sent the pictures?

Shane paused for a second, until now he had not given a second to thought of who had actually sent him the pictures. An enemy, maybe, who gave them to him with malicious intent. A friend, perhaps, who was trying to help, but just went the wrong way about it. Or maybe, it had been Mitchie, maybe she was trying to hurt him further, or maybe she was trying to aid him in moving on.

Shane jumped into action, maybe Mitchie was at the door? It was unlikely, but it was enough to get him to propel himself to the door and wrench it open. His mouth dropping, his heart jittering with anger, the blood pumping ferociously around his head with absolute loathing.

"Ruby.." Shane spat as he looked at the blonde who was leaning against the opposite wall, one arm over her stomach, her other hovering in front of her face as she expected her nails.

"Shane." She said with a side-wards smile, her eyes flickering up to meet him. She then pushed herself off of the wall, both arms falling to her side. "You know, I've really missed you." She purred, a seductive smile upon her lips.

"Great." Shane said sarcastically. "Well, I haven't missed you, so…bye." Shane mumbled, beginning to close the door. But, he should have known she wouldn't have given up this easy, she pushed herself hastily in front of him, launching herself into the apartment.

"You look like crap." She informed Shane as he turned around to face her.

"Thanks….Get out!" He bellowed, opening the door and signaling for her to leave.

Ruby stared at him, her side-wards smile still upon her deep red lips. She looked him over, sashaying forward towards Shane. She harshly pushed him away from the door, and closed it, turning towards him.

"You really do look awful." She laughed.

"Is that why you've come here, to insult me?" Shane said, exasperated.

"No." She said blankly. "That's just a little bit extra."

"Then why are you here, Ruby? I assume it's not to socialize because, you know, I despise you." Shane spat.

"Ooh, not very nice, are we? Must be all the lack of sleep." Ruby teased as she began to circle him, her finger running across his shoulder blades, she stopped pressing her lips close to his hear. "Or maybe it's just the lack of Mitchie." She said in a low whisper. Shane turned sharply.

"Shut up!" He ordered angrily.

"Alright, alright." Ruby chanted as she stalked towards his sofa and gracefully placed herself down upon the cushions. Shane groaned as he realized that she wouldn't be leaving for a while. "Without you getting all angry or, god forbid, touchy feely, I need to talk to you about our dear Mitchie." Ruby said calmly as if talking about a business deal.

"What? Why?" Shane spat skeptically, his voice cracking at the addition of Mitchie.

"I see you have broken up." Ruby said calmly, Shane glared at her for a few moments, his jaw muscles twitching.

"Yes." He muttered, his teeth clenched.

"How are you taking it….on second thoughts, don't bother answering that." She added quickly, looking over Shane's exhausted and unclean figure once more.

"Just tell me what you want, or get the hell out of my apartment." Shane ordered, his voice a deep, warning growl. Ruby raised her penciled in eyebrows at his tone before she narrowed her eyes. "And the pictures can't be helping."

Shane stiffened immediately, bile overflowing his stomach and the urge to be sick pushed its way fiercely up his throat.

"How.." Shane stopped, clearing his throat, trying to pass his quivering voice off with a cough. "How did you know about the photo's?" Shane questioned, Ruby stared at him for a few moments before something struck him. "It was you."

"No, Shaney, it wasn't me."

"Don't call me that!" Shane snapped.

"Look, as much as I hated you two together, I really couldn't be arsed to do anything about it." She replied, wavering her hands in the air.

"Why should I believe you?" Shane said slowly, studying her movements.

"You shouldn't, but for once, I'm telling the truth." She retorted with a wink, flashing him a smile that showed off her severely whitened teeth. The stayed in silence for a few moments after this.

"Why are you here, Ruby?" Shane said tiredly, and taking a seat stiffly in the armchair opposite her.

"I need your help." She replied simply.

"Help with what?" Shane questioned slowly; his sleep deprived eyes staring up at her.

"With getting my career back on track. And I think it's the least you can do, considering you were the one that bought if to a stop in the first place." She told him.

"What? You brought your own career down with your rant at me and……" Shane trailed to a stop. "And why should I help you anyway, you've done nothing for me." He protested weakly, clearly drained by this whole experience.

"Because I have something you need." Ruby said with a smirk as she crossed her legs, leaning forward, balancing her arms upon them.

"You have nothing I need." Shane said rolling his eyes at this obvious fact.

"Really?" Ruby asked, her smile growing wider.

"Really!" Shane exclaimed.

"I disagree." She said simply, but continued as he opened his mouth to protest. "You don't want to get revenge on Mitchie, then?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"God, Ruby. Not everyone wants revenge! I still love her for gods sake, I don't want you to use your sick and twisted mind to bring her down." Shane argued, Ruby's poker face fixed into a smile.

"I'm not talking about bringing her down, Shane. Just a little taste of her own medicine, maybe she'll even get a speak of jealously, see what's she been missing and come back to you." Ruby told him, Shane's mouth dropped minutely as he digested her words.

"Oh please don't tell me you want us to pretend to be dating." Shane sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, Ruby stayed silent. "You have got to be kidding me" Shane said, his voice muffled by his hands. "Been there, done that Ruby, I don't need or want to go back there again."

"But think about this, Shane." Ruby cooed, rising from her seat and perching herself upon the arm of his armchair. "You want her back right?" Shane nodded, slowly.

He did want her back.

No matter what she had done to him, no matter whom she was with, no matter whom she had loved. She was his everything, and he could give anything to hold her once more.

"Then you need to show her that you're not some loser who stays in his apartment all day thinking about her, and wallowing in his own dirt." Ruby said, disgust in her expression as she looked down at him. "I mean, that's not exactly a turn on. We want what we can't have." Ruby purred. "You need this."

"What….what if it doesn't work?" Shane questioned.

Was he actually contemplating this?

"Then, at least she'll think you've moved on and you're not the center of their private jokes." Ruby replied with words that stung.

"I don't know." Shane sighed. "I mean, I've kind of done the fake dating to death now, she'll know, surely."

"Not necessarily. You hate me and I hate you, she knows that." Ruby argued. She had a point with that. "And a good thing came out of your last fake date experience, didn't it?"

"What do _you_ get out of this?" Shane asked suddenly. Not wanting to dwell on the amazing thing that had come out of it last time.

"Oh, you know, a little bit of good publicity, maybe some kind words from you in an interview or two." She said coyly, a smile etched upon her face. "Nothing too much." She purred. "So, Shaney, what do you think?" She questioned, twisting her body so she could face him.

Shane swallowed emotions tearing through his body. His mind screaming at him, his heart screaming at him. He knew he shouldn't, he knew she was up to something more, he knew Ruby couldn't be trusted but he just couldn't help himself. He needed to know what would come of it, he needed to know if Mitchie cared about him at all anymore.

"God help me, but Ok."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUH! Drama!! So whose glad to see the return of Ruby!?! And Caitlyn's pregnant!?! Agh! Hope you enjoyed the drama. Remember, I don't get paid for this so let me know what you thought by pressing that little button and giving me a review! XD...!

Love you all!

Oh and on another note, has anyone been to one of the Jonas Brothers world tour gigs yet? I'm going on in November and I really, really can not wait! If you have, how awesome was it? :)

Emma. x


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/n: _**Agh!!!! Over one hundred reviews!! Oh my gosh, thankyou all so much! You are absolutly amazing, and each of you has a special place on my imaginary wall of utterly awesome and fantastic people!!! You should all feel very special! Ok, seriously, thankyou so, so much. This story would be nothing without you guys...without reviews I have no inspiration and without inspiration I have no story! So, this entire story is dedicated to you reviewers! :D Also, Thankyou to all of you guys who have favorited and/or alerted my story!

Anywhoo, enough of my thankyou speech. On with the chapter! Please enjoy!

Oh and a warning for mature content!!! If you wish to avoid that, skip the middle section, you should be able to catch on pretty quickly, hopefully.

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Six: In Too Deep. _

Shane threw his head back against the leather of his chair, deep breaths protruding from his quivering lips. He shut his eyes gently, Mitchie's face greeting him, she was smiling and telling him that she loved him with all of her heart. Her eyes were shimmering with that spark he adored so much. But then she was gone, once again replaced with the image of her kissing another man, the picture was dull and grey, yet crystal clear, like his own mind wished to cause him further agony.

Shane snapped his eyes open, unable to watch the image any further. He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, a small groan escaping his lips.

"What are you groaning about?" Shane let his head tilt to the side, an infuriated Ruby filling his vision from her place next to him in the limo. "Are you still thinking about that whore?"

"She's not a whore, don't call her that!" Shane growled, lifting his head so that he could show her the full hatred that swam through his eyes.

"Touchy, touchy." Ruby said through a laugh, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes and smoothing down the purple material of her dress. "You really need to get over her." Ruby said, placing her hand on his leg and grazing it across to his inner thigh. "You know, maybe we could make this a full time arrangement." She purred, twisting over her body a little and letting her other hand caress his chest.

"Let me mull that over while I'm being sick in your handbag." Shane spat, pushing the offended blonde from him, she snarled.

"Just a suggestion." She retorted, composing herself, but the flicker of rejection still upon her face.

"A stupid one. You know I hate you, right?" Shane added loathingly, turning his vision to the window, watching the trees go past in a blur of green, a snake of yellow twisting from the street lamps.

"Oh, you'll come around, honey." Ruby cooed, with a smirk.

"Why do you sound so confident about that?" Shane asked, narrowing his eyes but still refusing to look at her.

"Everybody loves Ruby Jackson, you just need a little extra time. But don't worry, you'll fall for me soon enough." She replied her voice a seductive whisper.

"Don't count on it." Shane replied bitterly, shaking his head at the determination of the blonde. Did she really think they would end up together? Was her mind really that warped? "We're here." He added a second later as he felt the limo shudder to stop.

"Brilliant." Ruby said with gleaming smile as she rubbed her hands together. "Let's get this started." She added placing a hand on the door handle.

"Wait!" Shane exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder and wrenching her backwards. "I don't think I can do this." He swallowed, thinking of Mitchie and nothing else.

"Oh, ok then." Ruby hissed. "We'll just forget about the whole thing. You can just go back to stewing in your own filth, alone and unloved. While little miss whore gets with every guy in a ten mile radius." Ruby spat sarcastically, Shane's face whitened.

"Don't call her…"

"A whore, yes I know, you need to change your tune mister. Now can you set back your unrequited love for one second and remember that this is the girl that ditched you, just left you, because she'd met another guy." Ruby told him, running her hand over his face, one finger smoothing his bottom lip, he went rigid. "Do you really want her to get her kicks by thinking about how you're unable to move on, unable to let go?" Ruby questioned, her scheming mind working overtime.

"No…let's do this." Shane whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

"Great….Oh my god, please don't start crying again, that is such a turn off." Ruby sneered, shaking her head at him.

"Well lucky for me, turning you on is not one of my priorities." Shane retorted, rubbing another hand over his face and blinking back his tears.

"It will be one day." She said with a wink and exited the limo. Shane shook off his look of disgust before following her out of the Limo, one hand immediately blocking his eyes as his was bombarded with lights.

"Come on, sweetie." Shane heard Ruby coo as she grabbed his hand, a sickening, loving look upon her face, her eyes wide with false devotion. Shane swallowed back the bile that rose up his throat as the paparazzi began to scream their names, bellowing questions at the 'couple'.

_Are you back together? _

_What about Mitchie? _

_Are you refuelling your career? _

_Are you back together?_

Shane desperately tried to avoid the questions, his eyes flying over the red carpet that he marched across, yanking Ruby with him. But she had other ideas, she spotted the most expensive and professional camera within seconds, wrenching Shane's hand and pulling him to a stop in front of it.

"What's this then? Are you two back on track?" A man suddenly questioned, his short black hair framing his tanned, slightly orange face. His eyes were wide with delight with being handed this fiery story.

"Yes, we are." Ruby told him confidently, wrapping her arm around Shane's stomach and pulling him closer. Shane responded with a light smile, putting his arm around her bare shoulders.

"Shane, what about Mitchie?" The man questioned, his eyes peircing as he flashed the microphone in front of Shane's face.

_She broke my heart_

"It didn't work out." Shane said blankly. "Besides…" Shane began after a secretive, yet vicious elbow in the ribs from Ruby. "I'm with my Ruby now." Shane added with another forced smile as he reluctantly kissed her hairline, an estranged and slightly terrifying, high-pitched giggle protruding from Ruby's lips.

"Now, there was a video clip a little while back of Ruby, shouting aggressively at you, Shane and your _then_ girlfriend Michelle. I take it all his forgiven?" The man pressed, desperate to juice this story for all it was worth. Shane sighed.

"Well, who could stay mad at this adorable face." Shane said through a baby voice, all of his dignity wiped away at that moment.

"And..." Ruby cut in, pulling the microphone down towards her. "I knew what I did was wrong that day, I handled the situation badly. I apologised, and I really am deeply sorry for what I did. But, I went to numerous therapy sessions and anger management classes and now I'm back on track." Ruby said angelically whilst Shane fought the urge to roll his eyes, would anyone actually believe this?

"So, is there a comeback in the works for you Miss Jackson?"

"Oh most definitely." Ruby beamed. "I have a new single in the works, and hopefully my fans will still be there for me. I want them to know, that I adore them and everything I do is for them." Ruby whispered, her voice cracking in a way that Shane knew was fake.

"That's good to know. One final thing, do I hear wedding bells?" He asked with a laugh, Shane even chuckled, the thought not even fathomable.

"You will be soon enough." Ruby exclaimed, Shane's smile dropped but he instantly replaced it, hoping that the camera wouldn't pick up the horror in his eyes. "It's only a matter of time." Ruby cried before throwing herself into Shane's arms and pressing her lips sharply against his.

He gasped, wanting nothing more than push her away, to get her revolting lips from his face and to extract her tight grip around his neck. But he didn't, he couldn't without exposing their lie, so he gingerly placed his hand on her hip and reluctantly moved his lips against hers, withholding the urge to gag as her tongue pressed forcibly into his mouth.

"This is TV gold." He heard the presenter say, and Shane felt it was finally acceptable to untangle himself from Ruby's clutches and pull her away from the presenter.

"What the hell was that?" He half whispered, half yelled at her as he yanked her away from the flashing lights and into the building, making sure they were alone.

"Oh, come on don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." She whispered with a smile.

"No I didn't." Shane cried. "And can you please stop sticking your tongue down my throat without my permission, I'm really started to get sick of it." Shane added, his anger flooding through him as he wiped his mouth. "I swear one more time and I think it counts as sexual abuse!"

"Oh bloody hell Shane, get over it. I did what I had to do, and now our plan is underway!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You were so much better at pretending to be in a fake relationship with Mitchie." Ruby said under her breath.

"That's because I was in love with her you stupid idiot!" Shane cursed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, right now you don't love her, you love me, so start acting that way! Especially now out engagement is just around the corner." She said with a cackle before sauntering off.

Shane watched her leave, clenching his jaw tightly. How could he have been so dumb to get involved with this, with her? But it was too late to go back now. He would have to live with his decision….he was already in way too deep.

* * *

The Next Morning.

* * *

Mitchie wiped one hand viciously over her cheeks as more tears poured over her features. She wondered if the incessant tears would ever stop. They had been practically consistent since Packard records had ordered her to end her relationship with Shane, and the pain still hadn't subsided. The emotional, borderline physical, pain within her heart was now coupled with an unbearable, pounding headache that ripped over her forehead and hammered agonisingly behind both of her eyes, clouding her eyes along with her tears.

She still couldn't get used to what had happened, she had barely slept, she hadn't eaten and the weight of both of those variables had made her weak, moody and even more miserable than she had imagined possible.

Her mother had taken to staying out of her way as much as humanly possible, usually only appearing when tempting Mitchie with food or trying to force her to get help. Mitchie refused every time, usually resulting in a large argument. Luckily for Mitchie, her mum was never a fighter and her catering business kept her out of the house most of the time. Her father had been away for a while and would not be back for a few more weeks, he was blissfully unaware of the turmoil that dwelled at home, the price of hardware his only concern.

Mitchie shuddered and sobbed loudly as she thought of what she had become without Shane, she had abandoned and insulted her mother, she was losing weight, she hadn't even thought of singing, she was slowly letting herself fade away. She was on a sinister path and she didn't seem to care.

On the contrary, Mitchie wanted to be on that path, she was destroying herself because she couldn't see a reason to her life anymore.

Was she being dramatic? Perhaps. But Mitchie was blinded by her love for Shane, and blinded by the pain that refused to leave her and continued to pulse through her body. Flooding her with memories that were now exactly that, memories, things that would never be experienced again.

She wanted to die.....

She wanted to die.

Mitchie raised her head, her tears stopping for a moment. Within seconds she had pulled her weak body from the floor, and staggered into the kitchen, her weak knees threatening to give way.

Her breathing was sharp and ragged as she pulled open the one of the drawers, her shuddering hands searching through the cutlery before she extracted a long, large and dauntingly sharp knife. She held it in front of her, before extending her other arm, lowering the knife so it hovered just a few centimetres over her wrist.

She closed her eyes, telling herself to let the cold blade slip across her skin. She could end this. She could stop the hurting. She could stop the guilt. She could stop the tears. She could stop the regret. All with one little action. Her shaking hand lowered slightly, she took a sharp breath as the blade touched her skin, splitting her wrist, a small drop of bloody oozing from the cut.

It was a strange emotion, the pain battling against the pain writhing in her chest. It was different, almost...comforting? Mitchie shivered at the release, sucking in air through her pursed lips as she let the blade slide over her arm once more, tears bubbling from her eyes. She couldn't understand the feeling, it managed to take her thoughts off of Shane, off of everything, and for that she almost enjoyed the pain. Mitchie nodded slightly, licking her lips as she once again prepared to press the knife into her skin, just that little bit deeper.

But then she dropped the knife, jumping away from the spot with a sudden burst of energy.

Was she really willing to kill herself, just because she couldn't be with Shane?

Mitchie looked at the knife with her wide eyes, then down at her bleeding wrist. She grabbed a tissue, wiping away the blood and adding pressure to the throbbing wounds.

Was she really that heartbroken without him?

And that's when it hit her. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't live without him. Her selfish side bursting through her like a bolt of lightening. She had to tell him, he could decided for himself.

Even if he rejected her and chose his career, it wouldn't be as bad as this. She wouldn't have to live with guilt of being the reason for Shane's tears, she wouldn't be consumed with 'What ifs' and 'if onlys'.

He could decide for himself. Once she had told him everything.

And with that she bolted from the kitchen and out of the door.

* * *

It took her a record amount of time for Mitchie to reach Shane's apartment, her heart threatening to burst from her chest, a nervous buzz feeling her stomach, a nervousness that was overwhelmed with excitement.

Excitement of seeing Shane, excitement of telling him the truth.

A smile tore at her lips as she bought her fist down against the door, she stood, impatiently and fidgeting for a few moments, checking to make sure her wrist had stopped bleeding and that the angry red marks was hidden behind the sleeve of her jacket. She jumped as the door was whisked open, her heart swelling with a disappointment as she studied Nate. But the disappointment quickly disappeared as she noted Nate's swollen, blood shot eyes.

"M-Mitchie?" He stammered, looking at Mitchie in shock. Before she could explain her presence, or before Nate could question it he had pulled her into the apartment and wrenched her into his arms, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Nate, what is it? What's wrong? What's happened." Mitchie yelped, bombarding him with questions. Everything seemed to slow down as she studied the otherwise empty apartment, had something happened to Shane? She breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes fell upon the bathroom door, steam floating from the gap and the noise of the shower soothing her ears.

"It's Caitlyn…" He told her, pulling away so he could look at her, her face contorted with shock.

"Wh-what about her?" Mitchie questioned, fear clenching her heart. She had received numerous calls from Caitlyn over the past few days but she had chosen to ignore them. What if she had needed Mitchie's help?

"We broke up." He told her, sadness fleeting through his eyes. Mitchie sighed, engulfing her friend in another hug.

"I'm so sorry, what happened?" She soothed, rubbing his back tenderly.

"She's…she's pregnant." Nate stammered after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Mitchie gasped, jumping back from Nate, whose eyes threatened to leak. "I didn't even know you had…." Nate silenced her by holding up his hand, exposing his purity ring.

"We haven't." He told her solemnly as he sloped away, throwing himself against the sofa, unaware that he had sat upon the remote control.

"Oh my gosh." Mitchie breathed, bringing her hand to her mouth as she did.

"Why are you here, Mitchie?" Nate suddenly questioned as Mitchie kneeled in front of him.

"Don't worry about that now." She wavered it away, wanting to discuss the issue with Shane first. "Look, are you sure you've got this right? I mean, Caitlyn isn't the sort to cheat." She told him, confident that this was merely a misunderstanding.

"Yep, she told me." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh…But I mean…"

"You're telling me you didn't notice it. She was always busy, she never had time to talk or to meet up…" Nate told her, his voice distant, Mitchie opened her mouth to protest but then closed it abruptly, now she came to think about it….

"_Hey Mitch." A breathless Caitlyn answered after a few rings. "I really, really can't talk right now, I erm…I have to do something…" Caitlyn quickly rambled._

"That's what I thought." Nate remarked, his eyes now upon hers and a sad smile wrapped over his face.

"Have you heard from her?" Mitchie asked, a wave of loathing passing through her as she thought of her best friend. Nate nodded.

"She....she keeps leaving messages. Asking me to see her in person because she needs to talk to me, telling me that she l-loves me." Nate muttered his voice cracking. "But I can't, I can't even speak to her."

"It's ok, Nate, you can get through this. I know you can, and I'm here for you, whenever you need me." Mitchie told him with her sympathetic eyes wide, her hand resting comfortingly on his knee.

"Thanks Mitchie." Nate whispered, grabbing her hand. "Now, why _are_ you here?" Mitchie opened her mouth to answer, but the television that had previously been just a mechanical, repetitive noise in the background suddenly spoke to her. Spoke with a sentence that tore down her hope, her whole body erupting in agony.

_**"Shane Gray and Ruby Jackson have together confirmed that they have decided to giver their relationship another try."**_

* * *

**A/n: **Ooh, drama alert!!! What will Mitchie do? Agh! You can find that out in the next chapter, but you probably already knew that! :D

So, it would be totally awesome if you guys could let me know what you thought of the chapter. And, is it being rude if I ask for the people who merely alert and favorite to let me know what they think of the story so far? *Smiles nervously.*

I'm pushing it aren't I? :)

Oh and a final note to you guys who are interested in the sequal to my story 'Sins', I have pretty much thought of the entire storyline now! Wooo! *Throws a mini party* So that will be up when this story is drawing to a close, not sure when that will be, but yeah just thought I'd let you know!

Love you all.

Emma. x


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_** Hiya guys! Another chapter for you...but I'm going to start off the way I always do and that is thanking you awesome readers *Feel free to skip as I say the same things I have for the past five chapters.* I love you guys....actually **love** you all!!! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying my story, and it is such an amazing feeling to get reviews from you all. As most of you know I try to reply to everyone of my reviews, but as I say, some slip through the cracks. Hopefully you all know how special each review is, and how thankful I am for them by now, becuase it's true! Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou.

Ok, I'm done. Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_**All Just A Lie. **_

_Chapter Seven: Lies, Lies, Lies. _

Mitchie's neck snapped around to the television, her eyes bulging as she looked upon a piece of footage that showed Ruby and Shane, _her_ Shane, stood together, arms entwined and large smiles upon their faces.

Mitchie stopped breathing completely, her head spinning, she could hear Nate saying her name, his hand upon her shoulder, the sound of water drumming continuously from the bathroom. This was Ruby, _the_ Ruby, whom Shane loathed, hated, utterly despised, and now there he was, arms wrapped around her. What was he doing?

She studied Ruby's appearance, her blonde hair now one shade below yellow, her tanned skin one shade below orange, yet she was still beautiful. Underneath the several inches of plastered on foundation, lipstick and false lashes Ruby was beautiful, and that shone through. It shone through her evil demeanor and shone through enough to fool her audiences into thinking she was a nice human being, and apparently, it now shone through enough to make Shane fall back into her arms. But this couldn't be true, it couldn't be....could it?

She went rigid as she heard them speak, her mind only able to pick up certain parts of the conversation.

_Back together._

_Wedding bells?_

And then the worst thing Mitchie had ever had the miss fortune to whiteness happened. Ruby had launched herself at Shane, her lips crashing against his own, the presenters eyes bulging, a smile upon his own features. Mitchie bit her tongue, praying that Shane would pull away, praying that he would suddenly remember her, remember her kisses, her touch and her undying love for him.

But he didn't.

Instead he placed one hand tenderly on her hip, his own lips working against hers. Mitchie felt part of her die that moment, but unfortunately for her, the part of her body that still possessed the pain was still at large, and producing more turmoil and agony than she had ever thought possible.

_**"So 'Shuby' is at large it seems, and wedding bells are in the distance. How long do you think it will be before we hear the pitter patter of tiny celebrity feet?"**_ The presenter laughed, Mitchie feeling loathing bubbling inside her, but then the screen went black, Nate apparently realizing that this was hurting Mitchie. She thought she heard him mutter her name again, but it was muffled, her ears dominated by the sound of blood pumping furiously around her head, her pulse at a dangerously high level.

She still couldn't take her take her eyes off of the television, the clip playing over and over again in her mind. Had he really gotten over her already? Mitchie brought her hand to her mouth choking back a sob, as she realized she had lost, she had waited too long and now it was over. Shane was no longer within her reach, their relationship truly was over. All because she had waited too long.

She heard Nate whisper her name once more from behind her, her blood settling and allowing her to hear once more. But there was something missing, everything was too quiet. Mitchie swallowed, her eyes meeting Nate's as her mind tried to decipher what was missing from the room.

The shower.

She gasped, leaping up just seconds before the bathroom door opened, revealing Shane, his eyes upon his belt buckle as he proceeded to do it up.

"How you doing, Nate?" Shane asked softly, his hands moving over his trousers. Mitchie swallowed back tears at the sound of his voice, god she had missed him. Her whole body burned with the need to touch him, to hold him. Every limb in her body ached as she looked at him, the man she loved, that man who _used_ to love her.

"Nate?" Shane added as he raised his head, his eyes falling upon the stiff and silent Nate, then moving across to the other figure in the room. "M-Mitchie?" He stammered, his heart bursting as he looked at her.

"Shane." She whispered back to him, unable to think of anything else that would even make sense to him, after all, she was randomly standing in the middle of his apartment.

"What…. What are you doing here?" Shane questioned, tripping over his words as he stared, with wide eyes at the rigid brunette.

Mitchie took a deep breath, her body shaking. She subconsciously pulled down the sleeve of her jacket, slipping her wrist behind her back, something that didn't go unnoticed by Shane.

"I erm…" Mitchie stammered, could she really tell him the truth now? He obviously didn't care for her any longer, she would just humiliate herself, she would merely get rejected. "I came to see Nate." She choked out, her eyes falling upon a confused looking Nate, she shook her head at him slightly, her eyes pleading with him to remain quiet.

"Oh…right." Shane replied, trying to hide his disappointment. Her eyes seemed to be fixated upon him, the spark he loved so much was not present and she seemed different, he just couldn't place what was wrong.

She looked tired, disheveled, dark circles surrounding her eyes. Yet, she was still stunningly beautiful and her presence bought up a whirlwind of emotions within Shane, the pain he had previously suffered nothing to what he felt now. He yearned for her, her lips, her body, just her.

"Well, I think you should leave now." Shane muttered as he felt tears begin to push their way up his throat. He couldn't handle seeing her, not now, not yet, maybe not ever. He knew one more second with her and he would most likely collapse on to his knees begging for another chance, begging for her to love him again.

"Of course." Mitchie replied, her voice cracking but she quickly passed it off as a cough, she could feel Nate's eyes burning into her and she knew she hadn't fooled him. "I don't want to be here when the new girlfriend gets here." Mitchie snorted, unable to hide the detest from her voice.

"Oh, so you heard about that?" Shane said, his face expressionless as he himself tried to keep the disdain from his own voice.

"Well it's hard not to when you're sucking on her face in front of all the cameras." Mitchie spat, her fists clenching.

"Like you're one to talk." Shane retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitchie questioned, utterly confused. Shane wanted to argue, but he couldn't, he couldn't be mad at her, and he especially couldn't bring up the topic of the photographs, it hurt too much.

"Can you please just leave." Shane said wearily.

"Yeah, sure…" Mitchie whispered as she wandered, shakily over to the door, but she turned just before she reached the door handle. "I thought you hated her?" She muttered, desperately trying to sound normal. Shane was caught of guard by this question.

"I did, but things change." Shane mumbled, despising himself for it.

"Did you love me at all?" Mitchie asked before she could even comprehend a reply. She wanted to take the words back but she couldn't.

"What? Are you seriously asking me that question? You left me for another guy for gods sake, and now just because I'm moving on I didn't love you!" Shane yelled, stalking a few steps closer to the brunette. "You are unbelievable."

"But it's _her. _Why her!?!" Mitchie blurted out, she knew she was making herself sound very hypocritical, she knew what Shane thought was the reason for their break-up, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"Stop acting like you care, Mitchie! I know you don't, so go back to the person who was worth end our relationship for, and I'll go back to the girl who actually does love me." Shane shouted, his eyes narrowing as he waited for Mitchie to yell back, but she didn't. Instead he watched her eyes flutter slightly before she fell backwards against the door, her legs crumbling beneath her.

Nate jumped to his feet as Shane caught her in his arms, his eyes alive with panic. Her eyes bolted open within seconds, darting around the room, and then landing on Shane's face. His touch was so familiar, and she knew she would soon break down into hysterical tears. She quickly pulled herself to her feet, Shane quickly recoiling his arms from her, trying to hide the concern etched onto his face.

"Are you ok?" Nate's voice cut in, Shane thankful that he had asked the question he was too scared to voice. Mitchie looked at the pair before turning sharply and disappearing from the room, leaving a truly shocked, pained and scared Shane in her wake.

He froze as her felt Nate pat him tenderly on the shoulder, murmuring something about how thin Mitchie was. Shane sucked in a breath as he heard the words, as he remembered how she had looked just seconds before. She had lost weight, why?

He saw a sharp blur then heard a shutting door, realizing that Nate had gone after her. He stumbled back, sliding down the wall, tears prickling his eyes.

She wasn't his concern anymore, she didn't love him, she had someone else to look after her now. He would not go running to her. He would not admit he still loved her. Shane Gray would not humiliate himself one inch further.

But still he couldn't help the fear that clutched onto him.

* * *

"Mitchie." Mitchie sped up slightly as she heard Nate call her name, furiously wiping away her tears as she heard his footsteps quicken.

"Mitchie." He called again before he appeared at her side, a sympathetic smile on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, the look in his eyes telling her than he already knew. "I thought you were with someone else, _you_ broke up with _him_, Mitch." Nate informed her, she winced slightly at the memory.

"I know, I did. But…" Mitchie's words faded out, if she told Nate, he would tell Shane. And as of now, she did not want Shane to know what she had done for him.

"You want him back?" He asked tenderly, Mitchie mused on this for a moment, of course she wanted him back, she loved him, but could she trust Nate not to tell him?

"...No, I have someone else now." Mitchie settled on, sighing as more guilt and regret flooded her body.

"Then why…?"

"I don't know. I guess I still care about him, I just don't want him to get hurt, I know what Ruby can be like." Mitchie muttered, this was technically true.

"But you didn't know about that until you came round." Nate recited. Mitchie clenched her jaw. What was he, a detective?

"I…erm…I thought that maybe we could work things out and still be friends." Mitchie lied, stunned by how good she was getting at it now.

"You still can be." Nate offered, Mitchie shook her head, fighting off her tears.

"Not with her in the picture." Mitchie said bitterly, desperate to change the subject. "Nate, about Caitlyn…" She stopped as Nate's eyes seemed to glaze over, his legs halting. "I think…I think maybe you should talk to her. I know what she did was wrong, but I…I just can't help thinking there's more to this." Mitchie said to him, turning so she could look him straight in the eye. "I think you should go see her."

Nate stayed silent, his eyes no longer locked onto her hers, she wondered if he was even listening to her.

"What you have is special, you should hold onto it. It's hard losing someone you love, I don't want you to go through it." Mitchie told him her voice cracking, Nate's eyes finally focusing on hers again.

"You do want him back, don't you?" Nate questioned.

"Just go see her, Nate, you'll regret it if you don't." Mitchie told him, before turning and walking away, leaving Nate with one hard decision. And leaving herself with her own life hanging in the balance, her mind thinking back to the knife that lay on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Caitlyn shifted on the sofa as she dialed Mitchie's number once more. She was starting to get seriously worried about that girl. She hadn't seen or even spoken to Mitchie since she had broken up with Shane, she didn't even know who this mystery man was.

She flipped the phone back down, throwing in angrily at a vase that sat upon her coffee table. She watched unconcerned as the vase shattered into a thousand pieces, the sound crashing against her ears. That and the sound of someone knocking against he door. She groaned, rising up and carefully maneuvering herself around the broken shards of glass.

"Oh my god." She whispered, her heart stopping as she whisked open the door, a nervous looking Nate stood on the other side. "Nate." She added, breathless. "Come in." She said a smile breaking onto her face as he wandered in, his own face stony.

"You wanted to see me." Nate mumbled, raising an eyebrow at her as he noticed the broken vase.

"I…erm…you know I have a temper." Caitlyn replied a little sheepishly.

"Yeah." He replied with a small laugh. "Anyway, what did you want?" He asked, his voice edgy. Caitlyn stared at him for a moment, realizing that she was not at all forgiven.

"Look, Nate, I know you're mad at me, but I'm begging you to give me a second chance." Caitlyn pleaded as she stepped closer to him, gripping the collar of his shirt.

"I can't just forgive you Caitlyn, You slept with someone else!" He exclaimed. "You're pregnant for gods sake."

"No, Nate…I….God damnit!" She cursed, stepping back and rubbing her hands over her face. "Please, just stay with me a little big longer, I can't tell you everything, but you'll see!" Caitlyn cried.

"What are you talking about?" Nate clamored, staring at the disturbingly agitated Caitlyn.

"I can't….I can't tell you." Caitlyn whispered, shaking her head and letting a few choice, foul words slip from her mouth.

"Then I can't trust you." Nate retorted.

"You can, you can trust me. You just have to wait." Caitlyn told him. "Please."

"Caitlyn, I want to be with you, of course I do. I just can't, you're pregnant with someone else's child." Nate said, snarling a little at the though.

"Do you...." She paused, taking a deep breath, her eyes closing softly, petrified to even ask the next question that danced over her tongue. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Nate replied immediately, his adam's apple quivering as Caitlyn's lids lifted, exposing her tear soaked eyes.

"Then I'm begging you, stay, stay with me. You'll see." She pleaded gripping his shirt once more, fierce intensity filling her wide, moist eyes.

"See what?" Nate questioned sadly, shaking his head at the begging girl infront of him.

"Just tell him." Nate's quickly turned his head to the new voice in the room, a young girl had appeared from Caitlyn's bedroom, one hand resting on her stomach. Nate turned back to Caitlyn whose hands had loosened their grip, her head drooped and her eyes closed once more.

"Who are you?" Nate asked, utterly bewildered. Staring at the young girl who was wrapped in a white T-shirt and grey sweat pants, her golden-brown hair pulled into a lose ponytail.

"I'm..." But the mystery girl was silenced by Caitlyn who snapped up straight, stepping in between Nate and the golden haired girl, turning to face her.

"Don't you dare." Caitlyn shouted in a tone that made Nate shrink back slightly, but the girl merely straightened herself, her eyes challenging.

"We can trust him." The girl said confidently. Caitlyn's eyes found Nate's for a moment before turning back to the young girl.

"Yes, I know we can, but I don't want you to tell him." Caitlyn retorted.

"What the hell is going on?" Nate finally cut in, deciding he had enough of these riddles and codes.

"I'm Caitlyn's sister, Julie…"

"Julie!" Caitlyn snapped warningly.

"I'm the one who's pregnant, not Caitlyn." Julie said convincingly. Caitlyn shook her head, running her hands through her hair.

"What?" Nate stuttered, excitement and happiness coursing through him at the girl's words. That and a dose of skepticism, this girl couldn't have been over sixteen. "Then why…"

"Because my boyfriend and the father of the child is very violent, he's searching for me now, so Caitlyn has been hiding me." Julie stated, shocking Nate with her matter of fact attitude.

"Julie! For Christ's sake, go to your room!" Caitlyn bellowed, watching angrily as the girl smiled at Nate and disappeared into Caitlyn's bedroom. Caitlyn, her back still to Nate buried her head into her hands, hunching her shoulders.

"Caity.." Nate whispered as he wandered over to her, placing his hands upon her upper arms. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, don't you trust me?" Nate questioned, the obvious hurt in his voice. Caitlyn turned around to face him, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Nate smiled at the gesture, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Of course, I trust you….It's just….Alex, he's so violent. If he found out my sister was here, he wouldn't just hurt her, he'd hurt me as well." Caitlyn sobbed, Nate tightening his grip around her at the thought.

"Then why…"

"I didn't want you involved, I didn't want you to get hurt." She choked out pressing her face harder into his shoulder.

And suddenly, everything made sense.

"You were protecting me." He whispered as it dawned on him, he felt Caitlyn nod. "You are amazing, you know that right?" A small laugh rumbled from her. She pulled away after, her hands still upon him.

"Do you think that maybe….we could not see each other for a while. He's never met me so it hasn't been too bad at the moment, but it's only a matter of time before he finds us. I don't want you to be here for that…." She stopped, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "So could you just not come around here for a while?" Caitlyn whispered. Nate smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead before he spoke.

"No." Nate said simply, a small smile on his face.

"What? No, Nate!" Caitlyn began, utterly stunned.

"You can argue all you like, Caity, I'm not going to leave you." Nate told her confidently, her eyes widening. "I'm going to protect you…and your sister." He added with a smile.

"No, Nate. You don't understand how dangerous he is." Caitlyn begged. "Please, just stay away from us for a while."

"Absolutely not. I would rather die that have someone hurt you, Caitlyn. So there is no way in hell I'm just going to walk away, in fact, I'm staying here until this whole thing gets sorted out." Nate explained, slightly amused by the horror on her face.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" She whispered, tears glistening in her beautiful eyes.

"And you think that's what I want for you?" He retorted. "You don't get to decide this…I'm here for you." Nate added. Caitlyn looked up at him, opening her mouth to argue further but instead she began to cry again, pulling him into her.

"I love you." She whispered through her tears.

"I love you, too." Nate replied, kissing her shoulder as he tried to push away the fear that was building up inside of him.

* * *

A/n: Tadaaah. Look, that can hardly even be considered a cliff hanger!! Woo, aren't you proud of me. Ok I guess it can be slightly, and I suppose the Smitchie part ended a bit dramatically. I do apologise for all the cliffies and the drama...but hey, you all love drama, don't deny it! :D

Oh and I'd like to take this moment to apologise for any mistakes, spelling or otherwise that have occured at any point throughout my story. I find proof reading pretty boring because I always just want to post it, so it's always done in a half-arsed manner. So I do apologise and I hope it's not too bad.

Anywhoo, thanks for reading, it would be totally awesome if you could review....pretty please, with a cherry on top! :)

I love you all! :D

Emma. x


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter eight already...wowza! :D Ok, so I've had some stupid arsed problems the last couple of days with fanfiction, I couldn't log on so I couldn't update or reply to your reviews, sorry for those of you who didn't get one, I just assumed that you would rather I start work on the next chapter!! But that doesn't change the fact that I am very, very thankful to you all. Once again, without you there would be no fast updates, no drama and most likely, no stoy whatsoever. You guys keep me going and your reviews mean a lot to me! YOU ARE ALL COMPLTELY AWESOME! :D **

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Eight: Eyes Of Blue. _

"Hey Mitchie, it's Caitlyn. How are you? Can you please come and see me, please." Mitchie held her phone to her ear as the message played out, a small dose of warmth flooding through her as she heard Caitlyn's voice. "I would come and see you….but I can't…." Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows, what did she mean by that? "…I know you're having a tough time at the moment, Mitch. But you're my best friend, and I need you. Just please come to my apartment, I'm begging you…."

There was another pause as Caitlyn sighed. Mitchie felt a tinge of sadness wash over her and how different Caitlyn sounded, her tone was sad, lifeless. "If you don't, when this is all over I will hunt you down and kick your butt." And then the message ended, Mitchie couldn't help but laugh a little as the old Caitlyn battled it's way through whatever mournful emotion she had been feeling.

Mitchie listened to the voicemail again, trying to analyse every hidden message within her words, trying to read between the lines. Something definitely wasn't right.

Mitchie put the phone into her pocket, her eyes falling upon the knife that she had set beside her as soon as she had arrived home from Shane's. She had just stared at it, eyes wide as they washed over every inch of the shining, silver blade. It had acted as a release the first time, that she couldn't deny. The pain it caused her accompanied the emotional pain that tore through her heart, it was different, and it had succeeded in something Mitchie needed the most....forgetting Shane.

She had come so close to convincing herself it was a brilliant plan. Convinced herself that death would be the only escape from her hurting. Death would bring silence, peace, tranquillity. She wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

She wouldn't have to watch _them_ on her television, she wouldn't have the image of them kissing dancing around her mind. She would be free. Free of it all. Free of the agony, the heart ache, the regret and the hate.

She could be Mitchie again.

Her hand had hovered oh so hesitantly, over the knife when her phone had begun to ring. Vibrations shooting through her body as her phone signaled a call. She had ignored it, like she always did, he finger skimming over the blade. The ringing stopped as she narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed as she readied herself to lift the blade, and once again, bring it down upon herself.

But then her phone beeped again, informing Mitchie of a voicemail. She wasn't sure what made her do it. But Mitchie let her grip slide for the knife and pull out her phone, listening to the message that she received.

She didn't know why she had done it. Maybe, subconsciously, she knew that she didn't want to end her life. She knew she wasn't the person to self-harm. Maybe that was exactly what she wanted, a reason to stay alive. Her best friend needed her. She needed to talk to her. And if Mitchie knew Caitlyn as well as she thought she did, she was certain something was wrong. Caitlyn's usual chirpy demeanor hadn't been present until the last sentence.

So Mitchie, for the second time that day left the knife stranded in her kitchen. Reminding herself that if she so truly and desperatly needed it, the knife would still be there when she returned.

* * *

Caitlyn ran an agitated hand through her thick locks as she sighed. Her eyes fixated upon her phone, which lay upon her coffee table. Why wouldn't Mitchie return her calls?

Nate has recently finished explaining the entire situation to her, well the situation, as he knew it. He informed her of the break-up, informed her of Shane's new girlfriend, and of Mitchie's arrival at Shane's apartment.

Caitlyn had sat wide-eyed for a while after that, her heart beating wildly, as she was lost in thoughts of her friend. What was she doing to herself? _Why_ was she doing it to herself?

Nate had sat silently, as he watched Caitlyn, his hand gripping tightly onto her own as her eyes filled with tears. She blinked them back almost instantly, but the glazed over look continued to occupy her features.

"I have to go see her." Caitlyn declared suddenly, leaping up from her seat and turning to face a stunned Nate. "Look after Julie for a little while." Caitlyn ordered as she snapped her body around and headed for the door.

"No you're not." Nate challenged, rising up and grabbing her arm, stopping her from moving any further.

"Nate, let me go." Caitlyn said warningly as she tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he refused to oblige. "Nate!" She exclaimed abruptly as she turned to face him, finally wrenching herself from his clutches.

"What? I'm not letting you go, what if Alex is out there?" Nate told her, fear clasping his throat.

"I don't care, I need to see if she's ok!" Caitlyn told him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I can't just sit here."

"You have to, for your sister…for me." Nate whispered, cupping her cheek with his warm, soothing hand. She sighed, looking up at him with her large, brown eyes.

"I know." She breathed, wrapping her arms around him. "It's just tough."

"I know it is." Nate whispered into her ear, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her familiar scent. A scent that calmed him slightly and reminded him that she was safe and in alive arms…for now.

Suddenly there was a loud, hurried knock upon the door, causing the couple to break away, fear in their eyes as they looked from each other to the door that was being pounded upon.

Caitlyn took a deep breath as she stepped forward, arm outstretched. But Nate had other ideas, he leapt forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling Caitlyn behind him with ease. He pushed her back, making sure she was protected entirely with his own body before he whisked the door open.

He gasped.

"Nate?" Mitchie whispered, staring at the clearly shocked boy. She smiled at him timidly, before her eyes flew over his shoulder, connecting with the hesitant Caitlyn whose fearful features tried to look through the open door.

Mitchie's smile grew slightly as she ducked under Nate's arm and rushed towards her friend, engulfing her in a hug. Caitlyn laughed, wrapping her own arms around her.

"I've missed you, Caity." Mitchie whispered, with a small, almost inaudible laugh.

"Me too." Caitlyn replied, before pulling away, keeping her hands on Mitchie's forearms. "Are you ok?" She asked, her eyes turning serious. Mitchie seemed to ingore this, turning her head towards Nate.

"Are you two….back together?" She asked her voice wavering. Nate nodded a blush and a smile spreading across his face. Mitchie beamed half-heartedly pleased for her friends, yet at the same time she felt jealousy rise up within her, envious of their happiness.

"But what about…." Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, her words drowning themselves out as her eyes fell upon her stomach.

"Sit down, I'll tell you everything." Caitlyn said with a roll of his eyes. Nate smiled at the pair before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mitchie stayed utterly silent, her breaths short and slow as she hung onto every word that protruded for Caitlyn's quivering lips. She listened about Julie, about Alex, her heart clenching fiercely for her best friends well being.

"Oh my god." Mitchie whispered once Caitlyn had finished talking. She swallowed back her tears, wrapping her arms around her friend once more, holding her tightly and not wanting to let go.

"It's ok, Mitch." Caitlyn said soothingly, before pulling away.

"Have you phoned the police?" Mitchie questioned.

"We can't." Caitlyn said, looking down at her hands that rubbed over one another nervously.

"What!? Why not?" Mitchie gasped, her eyes threatening to bulge from her head completely.

"Because Alex has men everywhere Mitch, he's not messing around. One call to the wrong person could let him know where Julie is." Caitlyn whispered, tears twinkling in her eyes, but once again she shook them away. "The only way we can call them is if…"

"He's already here." Mitchie finished off slowly, her eyes closing as she realized the full extent of the situation.

"Yeah." Caitlyn concluded, there was a short silence that engulfed the pair, both thinking of how this could end. "The worst part is that I don't even know what he looks like….how am I supposed to see him coming?" Caitlyn muttered struggling to keep her voice from sounding panicked.

"Doesn't your sister have a photo of him or something?" Mitchie asked desperate to say something that would help her friend.

"No, she left so quickly she didn't have a chance to bring anything." Caitlyn replied sorrowfully. "He's brunette and he has a scar above his right eye, medium build, quite tall." She continued, clearly reciting information Julie had passed onto her, information she had obviously been obsessing over. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before Caitlyn raised her head.

"How are _you_, Mitch…and tell me the truth." Mitchie looked down, licking her lips slightly.

"I'm fine." She said, looking up with a beaming smile. A beaming smile that Caitlyn saw straight through, she raised one eyebrow pointedly.

"Mitch." She said warningly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? I'm being honest, I'm great." Mitchie lied, trying her best to keep the smile on her face, and trying her best to make it realistic.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn groaned, shaking her head with a large sigh.

"I'm happy. I broke up with _him_ remember!" Mitchie retorted, repeating Nates words, and shocking herself for it. She refrained a gasp as fresh pain rolled through her.

"Yes, I know that. But Nate told me what you said yesterday, you're clearly still in love with him, Mitch." Caitlyn said tenderly, her eyes wide with sympathy.

"No, I'm not." Mitchie scoffed, but her voice shaking with imminent tears. "I went round to see if we could still be friends." Mitchie hissed, Caitlyn merely pressed her lips into a hard line, clearly not convinced.

"What are you doing to yourself, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, sighing once again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"What….what do you mean?" Mitchie stammered, slyly pulling the sleeve of her jacket down.

"Why are you lying to me, to yourself?" Caitlyn said with a disapproving and slightly hurt look.

"I'm not lying! I'm happy, I have someone else now." Mitchie hissed before she could even contemplate what she was saying.

"Yeah, and who is this guy?" Caitlyn pressed. Mitchie mentally cursed herself.

"Erm…His names is- is Dean." Mitchie finally managed to spit out, ignoring Caitlyn's glares from her narrowed eyes.

"Really?" She drew out skeptically.

"Yes, now Caity, can we please stop talking about this?" Mitchie pleaded.

"Fine." Caitlyn surrendered. "But only if you tell me one thing?" Mitchie nodded, unsure. "Do you still love him?" She questioned, her gaze piercing. Mitchie groaned slightly, choking back tears.

_Tell her the truth. Tell her everything. Stop lying! _Mitchie shouted at herself.

"No, for gods sake Caitlyn, please just leave it!" Mitchie hissed. "I'm with Dean, he's with Ruby. Everyone's happy." She added, unable to hide the strain in her voice, or the tears that sprung to view in her eyes.

"I hate seeing you like this." Caitlyn moaned, taking Mitchie's hand in hers. Mitchie looked down, swallowing quietly as she prayed Caitlyn would leave the topic of Shane for another time. "When did our lives get so complicated?" Caitlyn sighed again, twisting Mitchie's hand around in her own. A loud gasp escaping her lips, Mitchie jumping dramatically as it did.

"Oh my gosh, Mitchie!" Caitlyn screeched as she wrenched her elbowMitchie's sleeve up towards , exposing her wounded wrist.

Caitlyn's eyes widened, one agaMitchie froze for a moment as in. She didn't know what to do, her blood began to pump furiously throughout her body. Her head threatening to explode from the heated pressure. After a while Mitchie tugged her arm from Caitlyn's terrified grasp, pulling her sleeve down bitterly.

"I should go." She whispered, her mind telling her to dig herself out of the situation with some more detailed lies, but she couldn't the marks spoke for themselves.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn whispered, rising slowly as Mitchie did the same. "Why?" Was all she could get out, her voice broken.

"You wouldn't understand." She spat angrily, furious that she had been found out.

"Then help me to. You can't do this to yourself." Caitlyn near-shouted. "You think this is what Shane would want you to do?" Caitlyn added in a hoarse whisper, wincing as she knew she would touch a raw nerve within Mitchie.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care." Mitchie shouted, causing Nate to reappear. "I could probably kill myself and he wouldn't even bat an eyelid."

"Don't be so stupid, of course he would." Caitlyn retorted. "You have to stop." Caitlyn pleaded, stepping closer to her and ignoring Nate's silent questions.

"Just stay out of it ok." Mitchie told her, more tears making their way down her face.

"So you think _this_…._this_ is the right answer?" Caitlyn questioned maniacally, raising Mitchie's wrist up to her face. Nate's face dropping as she did.

"It may not be the right answer…" Mitchie started, pulling her wrist away from Caitlyn and straightening her jacket. "But it's the only one I've got." And with that she confidently pulled open the door, striding from the room.

Caitlyn squeaked her name before she dived for the door herself, but once again, Nate's arms entwined around her waist, pulling her into him. This time Caitlyn didn't struggle and pressed her face defiantly into his chest, the core of her body shaking with revelations and sheer horror.

"It's ok." Nate whispered to her, his hand stroking her back tenderly as he clutched her even tighter.

"No, no it's not. I have to do something." Caitlyn declared as she untangled herself from Nate's protective clutches.

"What can you do?" Nate asked a little exasperated as he looked at Caitlyn's crest-fallen face. "I am not letting you go out there." Nate emphasized warningly. Caitlyn grimaced as she fidgeted on the spot before she dove for her phone, dialing in the correct numbers and holding it viciously to her ear.

"What are you…" But she held up a hand to silence him.

"Hey Cait." A downhearted Shane answered, Caitlyn was taken aback slightly by his soft, vulnerable tone.

"Shane, I need your help." She finally uttered confidently.

"Ok, what is it? Are you ok?" Shane asked, a little edge of panic in his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine…it's Mitchie." Caitlyn said after a long pause. There was silence after that. She could only hear Shane's slow, unsteady breaths. "Shane, she needs your help."

"And why exactly?" Shane snapped bitterly.

"Shes….shes in a really bad place right now Shane, she needs you." Caitlyn told him softly.

"She doesn't need me. She broke up with me, she has someone else for that now." Shane choked out.

"No, Shane you don't understand." Caitlyn pleaded, holding the phone a little tighter to her hear, closing her eyes as she prayed he would listen to her words. "She's still in love with you."

More silence.

This time, she couldn't even hear breathing.

"Did _she_ tell you that?" He whispered after a while, Caitlyn straining to pick up the words.

"Well, not in so many words, but it's obvious." Shane growled slightly at this.

"Look, Shane, please just go and see her. She's hurting herself." Caitlyn blurted out.

"Is she still with this other guy?" Shane questioned, his words sharp and hateful.

"….I…erm…"

"Just tell me the truth, Lyn." Shane said with a sigh.

"I think so." She finally concurred.

"Then it's not my job anymore." And then he put the phone down. Caitlyn opened her eyes in defeat, quivering slightly as she realized there was nothing else she could do. She felt Nate's hand dust over her shoulder but she recoiled, disappearing into the bathroom, letting herself to succumb to the tears she no longer wanted Nate to see.

* * *

Shane slumped himself onto his chair, throwing his phone to the floor in disgust. Why did his friends have to do this to him? Couldn't they see he was already in enough pain without them hiring him to fix Mitchie's problems?

Shane clawed one shaking hand through his unstyled hair, groaning as he did, Caitlyn's words echoing tauntingly through his head.

'_She's hurting herself.'_

What had she meant by that?

Emotionally?

Or, god forbid, physically?

Shane's mind quickly rushed back to the hours previous when she had covered her wrist, whisking it behind her back. Only minutes later she had fainted in his apartment.

Shane's breath caught in his throat.

Was she self-harming?

Shane's heart began to pump viciously against his rib cage, his whole body tingling with agony and dread.

Or was he merely reading too far into this?

Still, he had to do something. What if she took it too far?

Shane leapt up from his seat, striding to the front door. And then he stopped.

She didn't want him anymore.

She was with someone else.

It wasn't his job to keep her safe and protect her now. He was no longer her knight in shining armor. He was nothing to her now. Just an ex-boyfriend.

Shane sunk back down into his chair. His mind nodding along with this choice, going to see her would only cause additional agony for him. Additional agony that he didn't think he was strong enough to cope with.

His heart however screamed painfully at him, ordering him to see her, ordering him to make sure she was ok.

But, unfortunately for all involved, his mind overpowered him.

* * *

Mitchie stormed through the corridors her fists clenched tightly and her knuckles dusted with white as fury coursed through her. Fury dosed with untamable humiliation. She felt sick, ashamed and stupid. She ground her teeth together as she bit back tears, desperate to turn back time and disallow that moment from happening again.

How could she have been so foolish?

Mitchie closed her eyes as a bitter wind hit her face, causing her fingers to curl tighter around themselves, her fingernails piercing into her hand. Her wrist was throbbing, continuously beating with a repetitive pain, reminding Mitchie of her actions and how they were no longer secret.

"Oof." Mitchie couldn't help the noise that spilt from her lips as she felt something collide with a shoulder, a person, she quickly realized as she span around to apologize.

But no words formed in her mouth as she studied the eyes that looked down on her. They were a dazzling blue, a piercing, hypnotic color that Mitchie couldn't help but stare at, her mouth falling upon slightly.

"Sorry." She heard the man tell her, his voice rough, yet addicting. Mitchie looked up, a small smile dancing over her lips.

"Not at all." She whispered, her eyes once again falling upon his bright blue ones.

"Do I know you?" The handsome man asked her. Mitchie didn't answer, unable to pull herself away from those mesmerizing pupils.

Mitchie opened her mouth to answer, as she tried to place his face within her mind, surely if she had met him before, she would remember him? But before she could even form her answer her eyes fell upon the large scar that decorated the skin above the stranger's right eyes. Mitchie bit her tongue, desperate to stop the shock, fear and recognition flittering across her face.

Alex.

"Are you Caitlyn Gellar?" The hoarse voice questioned.

And she answered before she could stop herself.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hate that chapter so much. Ha ha, it's one of those chapters thats important but completely sucks. Sorry about that. But if you could still review that would be awesome!! Ha ha, even if it is to tell me "Do you know what, that chapter did suck." **

**Hopefully you'll be blinded by the drama and yet another cliff hanger....sorry about that as well. **

**Oh and on a final note I would like to say a special thankyou to _Shippo7777, _who over the past few days as gone through nearly all of my stories and given long, detailed and just amazing reviews!! Thankyou so much!! **

**Anyway, I'll stop talking now and leave you to your day. Please review :) You know you want to! :D **

**Love you all. **

**Emma. x**


	9. Authors note

**Hey guys. **

**I'm totally bummed out at the moment and completely and utterly annoyed. As most of you will know I recently updated this story, but for some reason Fanfiction won't let me read any of the reviews you amazing, amazing people have sent me. **

**Annoying I know!! **

**So if It's not too much trouble to ask, then could you maybe try and re-post your review for the last chapter on to this authors note or send it in a private message. I hate to be annoying and pretty darn rude but I love hearing from you guys and it totally sucks that I know you're review but I just can't read it!!! **

**Also it would be good to know if it's just that chapter or the entire story that seems to be having some sort of fit! **

**Agh! **

**Don't worry if you can't. **

**Thanks to you who did review, and sorry that I won't be able to reply....since I can't read it! **

**Anywhooo.....depressed Emma out. **

**x**


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hey guys, once again! Ok, still totally bummed, I still can't read any of your reviews!!! Anywhoo, I've tried to upload this chapter in a different way so if you could still review for this chapter and see if it will work... *Fingers crossed everyone* _**

**_Ok, I would still like to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, I know I can't read them, but I know a lot of you did review. I still really appreciate it, so thankyou so, so, so much. You are all awesome and I adore you all. _**

**_So heres the next chapter...not sure why it's so quick, it just is! :D _********_All Just A Lie. _**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: No one. _

"Are you Caitlyn Gellar?"

"Yes." Mitchie uttered.

_What the hell are you saying? _Mitchie screamed at herself, as she watched Alex's eyes light up with a disturbed pleasure. His attractive smile turning upwards into a chilling, malicious grin.

"I thought so." He said under his breath, his gravely voice still attractive but now laced with a hideous and frightening undertone. Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, her tongue refusing to move as her mind was swamped with so many things.

Firstly, this was plan was ridiculous, dangerous and down right stupid.

Secondly, all he had to do was go up to Caitlyn's apartment and he would realise she was in fact, not Caitlyn Gellar at all. And he would have the **real **Caitlyn and Julie. She couldn't let that happen.

"H-hold on, I've got a phone call." Mitchie stammered, turning her stutter into a cough as she held a hand up to Alex, pulling her phone from her pocket and taking the imaginary phone call.

"Hi." She said cheerily into the phone, smiling up at the patiently awaiting Alex.

_What the hell are you doing?_ She thought as she bit her lip, her leg twitching nervously beneath her.

"No, just stay in the motel, ok, it's safer." Mitchie said into the phone, her heart beating so furiously she was sure he would be able to hear it. She could see Alex narrowing his eyes, staring intently at every movement she made.

She had to be more realistic if she was to convince him.

Why _was_ she trying to convince him? What the hell was she doing?

Mitchie gave him a small smile before turning her back on him slightly as she whispered into the phone, making sure it was just loud enough for him to hear.

"No, listen, I'm your sister and you will do as I say. Now goodbye, Julie." Mitchie hung up the phone, her hand quivering dramatically as she placed the phone back into her pocket, too terrified to turn around, too terrified to face him. After a few moments she took a deep breath, placing a heart-warming and hopefully convincing smile upon her face before she whisked around.

"Sorry, you can't choose your family." Mitchie said with a forced laugh. "You said you know me?" She said, her voice a little higher than it should be.

"Yeah…" Alex said with a blinding smile, leaning a little lower to whisper huskily into her ear. "I know your sister." Mitchie took a step back immediately, watching as Alex laughed.

What was she supposed to do in this situation?

She wanted him to think Julie was her sister.

But she had to make it look like Julie wasn't her sister so that it was believable.

Mitchie felt her heart leap into her throat as she tried to work out what to do, this situation was far too complicated for her.

What would Caitlyn do?

With a lot of effort Mitchie managed to get a smile to grace her lips. "I don't have a sister." She said shaking her head. "You must be thinking of another Caitlyn Gellar." She told him, watching as he through his head back and laughed.

"Oh, Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn." He chuckled as he circled Mitchie, stopping right behind her. "You can't backtrack now, I heard you on the phone." Alex whispered into her ear, his lips a little too close for Mitchie's liking, she shuddered. "I'm afraid you slipped up, my dear." He cooed, letting a hand graze over her shoulder. "Now, you're going to tell me where your sister is staying, and everything will be just fine." He whispered, false politeness dripping from his words.

"I…I don't have a sis-"

"Cut the bullshit, Caitlyn." He snapped, gaining looks from passers by, but he merely smiled at them. "Tell me where your sister is."

"No." Mitchie said bravely, locking away the fear that grew within her.

"Oh, big mistake." He chuckled, letting his hand graze down onto her waist.

"Y-you can't hurt me, we're in public. And I'm not exactly going to go anywhere with you." Mitchie retorted, gaining a gust of confidence as she thought of this fact.

"Not without a little persuasion, no." Alex jeered. Mitchie gasped as she felt something sharp press lightly into her back, it didn't hurt, it didn't cut her, but she knew what would happen if she didn't oblige. "Just stay calm, and walk forwards." Alex whispered into her ear as he tightened his grip on her waist.

Mitchie had to concede, after all, this was what she wanted. To get Alex away from Caitlyn and Julie. But she couldn't help the terror the flooded through her as he led her through the crowds; the knife still pressed against her back.

"Get in the car." Alex ordered smoothly as he pushed her towards a black vehicle, Mitchie quickly noting the blacked out windows. She refrained a gasped as he growled warningly into her ear. "Don't make me hurt you." He snarled, before she hesitantly pulled open the car door and clambered into the back seat, Alex smiling at her. "This is the beginning of your worst nightmare." He grinned before slamming the door in her face.

* * *

"Shane…Shane…..SHANE!" Ruby screeched as she snapped her fingers in front of Shane's face.

"What!" He hissed, looking at the blonde who was kneeling upon the sofa next to him.

"Pay me some attention." She whined, brushing a strand of hair from his face. Shane glared at her before slapping her manicured hand away, shaking his head as she squeaked in disapproval and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Ruby, what are you even doing here?" He groaned, taking a breath a telling himself to calm down.

"You're my boyfriend remember, I have to be seen coming to your house every now and again." She told him matter of factly.

"Well you came, you were seen so can you leave now?" Shane prompted, Ruby merely giggled, a giggle that made his toes curl and his body erupt with goosebumps.

"No silly, I can't just leave, I have to let them think we're busy doing _stuff_." Ruby cooed, smirking. Shane closed his eyes in disgust as he listened to the seductive emphasis she added to the word 'stuff'.

"Well you can at least sit in the corner, shut up and stop being so god damn annoying." Shane spat at her, refusing to look at her face.

"Oh my." Ruby said, planting a hand upon her chest and feigning mock hurt. "Someone's got their panties in a twist." Ruby cackled, Shane merely grunted in reply. "It's Mitchie isn't it?" She added a hint of pure hatred mingled with her words.

"No." He snapped back.

But it was of course a lie.

Shane had been unable to stop Mitchie from swamping his thoughts ever since her arrival earlier that day. She had been tiered, thin, frazzled yet beautiful. And then she had collapsed, right in front of him.

Shane bit his lip as fear bubbled up within him. There was definitely something wrong with her, that he couldn't deny. But what exactly was wrong with her? Was she really doing it to herself.

_"She's hurting herself."_

Shane ran a hand over his face as he felt tears prickle his eyes. What had Caitlyn meant by that, actual self-harm? Shane winced as an image of Mitchie cutting herself entered his mind. He shuddered as a nauseous feeling spread through his body.

That couldn't be what she was doing, could it?

She wasn't the type. She was always so happy and full of life. Her eyes alight with the joys of the world, her laugh contagious and addicting. She wasn't the type to self-harm.

But, Shane remembered, he had also thought that she had loved him, and he had turned out to be wrong, painfully so.

He had to do something….

"Oh, did you see the other pictures?" Ruby asked, trying her best to look sympathetically at Shane, who was instantly dragged from his own thoughts.

"W-what other pictures." He stammered, his stomach turning to lead.

"The pictures of Mitchie and her new beau looking at engagement rings?" Ruby informed blankly. Shane's mouth fell open and he couldn't stop himself from turning and looking at the blonde, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"No..." Was all he could murmur, his mouth dry. "You're….you're lying." He accused, hoping that saying it would suddenly make it true.

"I'm not, they were in a magazine. It's in my bag if you want it." Ruby told him, reaching down to grab her bag.

"No…" He murmured again, missing Ruby's sigh of relief. "I don't want to see them." He whispered. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run to Mitchie's house, break down her door and engulf her in a passionate kiss. He could tell her he loved her, beg her to take him back and beg for her not to marry some guy. But instead he rose wearily from his seat and disappeared into his bedroom, the broken shards of his heart being crushed into dust.

* * *

Mitchie couldn't help but picture Shane's face as she felt the car swerve, dragging her to her own personal nightmare. Alex hadn't said a word since he had forced her into the car, merely smiled at her every once in a while, a smile that made her whole body tremble and bile rise from her stomach.

Shane had been an amazing comfort for her as the car wove hastily around the traffic. She had successfully managed to block out the last few weeks, remembering only the joyous moments of their relationship. Every date, every touch, every kiss, every declaration of love. Mitchie felt tears well in her eyes at the memories. That had been so happy, why did everything have to go so wrong?

There was no chance of fixing anything now, her life was rapidly spinning out of control and there was no way of stopping it.

Her wrist still throbbed from her own stupidity, her relationship was ruined due to her lack of backbone and now she was stuck in the car with an extremely violent man who didn't know her true identity.

How would she get out of this?

Would she even make it out alive?

Mitchie gasped as the car screeched to a stop and she jolted forward, her seat belt constricting her chest.

"Don't move." Alex growled at her before he exited the car and then wrenched her door open, appearing at her side, the knife suddenly at her stomach. "Out you get, and no funny business." He warned her with an amused look on his face.

_'What exactly am I going to do when he's got a knife pointed at me?'_ Mitchie thought to herself bitterly as she shuffled from the car. Alex wrapped an arm around her, shielding the knife from view, but making sure Mitchie could feel it.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" She finally choked out as he pushed her around the corner, a sickingly loving smile upon his face.

"To my hotel room." He replied blankly as he steered her towards a building. Mitchie looked up at him in horror, more tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." Alex scolded her as he pulled her through the doors of the building and began to lead her up a flight of stairs. "Not that I wouldn't rule it out. You never know what this might lead to." Alex muttered seductively into her ear, making sure his lips grazed across her lobe, Mitchie quivered.

"Get in there." Alex commanded as he unlocked a hotel door and viciously shoved Mitchie onto all fours. "Stand up, you idiot." Alex ordered as he pulled her to her feet by her shirt. "Actually…" He started, stroking his stubble dominated chin as he pretend to contemplate something. "Sit down, and don't move." He added, shoving her back on to the floor with a thud.

Mitchie tried to remain silent as she fell to the floor, determined not to give him the satisfaction of hurting her as he treated her like a rag doll. She bit back her tears as she pulled her knees into her chest, hugging them tightly as Alex dragged a chair in front of her, straddling it backwards.

"Now, Caitlyn." He started calmly, crossing his arms and leaning them against the top of the chair. "Are you going to tell me where Julie is?" He questioned.

"No." Mitchie said confidently. Alex laughed a little as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Wrong answer." He growled as he leant forward and slapped her harshly across the cheek. She grunted slightly, her head swept to the side as her cheek began to throb.

"We'll try again, are you going to tell me where Julie is." He asked again. Mitchie looked back up at him, blowing the hair from her face and narrowing her eyes hatefully.

"No." She repeated, Alex shook his head.

"Caitlyn, you're not playng the game properly." Alex grinned at her. "Let's go over the rules again. I ask you a question, you answer....correctly! If you don't you will get hurt! Now is that so hard?"

"No, it's not hard, I'm just choosing to take the punishment." Mitchie replied, forcing back her stammer of horror. Why was she pushing him?

"Oh right." He chuckled. "Enough punishments results in your death. Did I forget to mention that? " He grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Now, tell me where Julie is staying." He said, his voice growing in anger. Mitchie took a deep breath, locking her eyes defiantly with his own.

"No." She said once again, her voice strong and not portraying the fear the soared through every inch of her shivering body.

"You little bitch." He cursed at her, slapping her once again in the same place.

"Bite me." Mitchie retorted, Alex merely smiled.

"Don't tempt me." He warned, as Mitchie refrained from gagging.

"I'm not going to tell you." She finally told him. Alex smiled again. "You might as well give up, or just kill me right now. I will never sell out my sister." Mitchie told him angrily, knowing now that she would rather she died than Caitlyn, or her sister.

"It really doesn't matter, I mean, she'll come for you. I'll leave her to sweat for a day or so…" He told Mitchie as he leant closer to her. "Then I'll give your sister a little call, leave a nice message letting her know I have you." Alex laughed. "I know Julie, and I know she won't let her sister suffer for her." Alex cooed as he stroked Mitchie's hair. "It's only a matter of time."

Mitchie sighed as she leant away from Alex's sickening touch, knowing just how wrong he truly was. Julie wouldn't take the phone call seriously, after all, Caitlyn would be safe and with her. No one would realise she was gone, no one would miss her and of course, no one would bother to come for her.

No one at all.

* * *

**A/n: Dun Dun duuuuh. Gosh, I don't know what is wrong with me, I'm literally obsessed with cliffhangers!!! Obsessed. But you do all love the drama!! :D **

**Anywhoo, please try and review and thanks for reading, I will update as soon as I can. **

**Love you all. **

**Emma. x**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hey there, my loyal readers. :) Ok, so if you didn't notice, we totally have a next day update going on here...that is for two reasons!! **

**One: I just hit over two hundred reviews....TWO HUNDRED!! Agh, gosh you guys are utterly awesome and I can not tell you how much I enjoy your reviews, it makes my day when I get one and you are just so awesome for taking the time to actually tell me what you think of my story. I can not describe how great a feeling it is to have people enjoy your work, and the best part is how enthusiastic a lot you are...you seem to get really involved with the story, sending me numerous death threats for my evil characters, and some for Shane as well. Ha ha, I just love you all! **

**Two: I CAN READ MY REVIEWS AGAIN!! Wooo! I was so happy when I checked earlier today and they had all suddenly appeared, I had so much fun reading through all of them, and once again...I love you guys. I really can not thankyou enough!!! **

**So I'm rewarding you with a quick update!! I warn you though, it's not the best and it's quite short, it's kind of a filler chapter, but it has some important stuff going on too. Oh and I've already written the next chapter, so when I update depends on how many reviews I get! **

**Ok, I'll stop talking now. Please enjoy! :D **

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Ten: Brave. _

Mitchie drearily attempted to open her eyes, the heavy, tired feeling that captured her eyes lids making it almost impossible. She groaned slightly as she felt an agonising feeling throb throughout her skull. She finally forced her eyes open wearily, wincing at the light that fell upon her pupils.

She attempted to move, her hands struggling from where they had been tied behind the chair that she had been placed in. Mitchie looked around the apartment, quickly identifying and remembering where she was, and why she was there.

To protect her friends.

Mitchie Torres had never been the brave one, she has always struggled with bullies and ran from the first signs of danger. She was a coward, she would openly admit that, but now, it seemed that the tables had turned. Mitchie had bravely thrown herself into the line of fire, sacrificing herself for the well being of her friends.

She titled her head back slightly, letting the strange pain course through her, it wasn't the pain of release, or the pain of having your heart torn apart, it was pure, sheer pain that pulsated through her cheek and over her head. He had knocked her out sometime ago when she refused to oblige to his demands, she wasn't sure when exactly that was, she wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she didn't really care any more.

Yes, because Mitchie Torres was brave.

She scoffed at this thought.

Was she really brave, or merely suicidal?

She knew she hadn't wanted to live anymore, this could end her pain, end her suffering and at the same time prevent her friend from enduring injuries.

It wasn't like she had anything else to live for.

After all, everything she loved was gone now.

Caitlyn, and most likely Nate, would now despise her for her own stupid, self-harming actions.

And Shane, well Shane just didn't love her anymore, probably never did. He was with Ruby now, happy and discussing wedding bells. He had moved on from her, with ease. Mitchie felt a tear slide down her cheek as her heart swelled at the thought of him. Despite everything, right now, she would give anything just to tell him that she loved him one last time.

But it was too late now, she doubted if she would ever see him again. Mitchie couldn't help but wonder if her would miss her. If he would cry when he found out she was dead.

Part of her hoped he would.

But the majority of her hoped he wouldn't, she didn't want him to be sad, she didn't want him to shed another tear. She found herself glad that he didn't love her anymore….he wouldn't be bothered by her loss.

And in a sick way, she found some pleasure from that.

Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat as she heard something move in the bathroom, she suddenly remembered Alex's presence, and felt her heart speed up in an unhealthy manner, her breaths short and sharp as he appeared from the bathroom door, a twisted smirk upon his face.

"Oh, you're finally awake, I swear one little hit and you're out for days." Alex laughed, he was always laughing.

"D-days?" She whispered, stunned. Her voice was hoarse from the lack of water.

"Nearly two." He said looking down at his watch. "I'll remember not to hit you so hard next time…..or perhaps a little harder." He teased stalking forward and perching himself on the bed, staring at Mitchie who was less than a metre away from him. "So Caitlyn…" He began as he stretched out his arms and his spine.

"What?" Mitchie hissed at him.

"Now, now, let's be nice to the man who olds your life in his hands." He replied bitterly. Mitchie remained silent. "Are you willing to tell me where your sister is yet?"

"Go to hell." Mitchie snapped at him, her eyes narrowed as she looked over his still smiling form.

"One day, baby, one day." He said to her, leaning forward and stroking a strand of knotted hair from her face, Mitchie tried to recoil, but found it impossible. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Mitchie once again stayed silent, pressing her lips into a hard line as she refrained from vomiting.

"Get off of me." She finally shouted, as his thumb gazed over her lips, her neck twisted as much as her body would allow, but it still wasn't enough.

"OK, ok, just tell me where she is." Alex said, holding his hands up in defence.

"I'm never going to tell you." Mitchie said through gritted teeth. Alex stared at her, his jaw twitching with anger and any trace of a smile gone.

"Tell me now!" He shouted rising up and towering over Mitchie's shivering body. "She's pregnant with my child for gods sake, I have a right to know!" He bellowed.

"You gave away your rights when you beat her!" Mitchie shouted back, staring up at him with wide, challenging eyes. He snarled at her before bringing his fist down against the side of her face, she groaned, fighting back tears as pain stabbed through her face. Alex stared at her, clearly satisfied before he pulled his phone from his back pocket.

"It's time." He whispered wavering the phone in front of her face, before he dialled some numbers, pressing the phone up to his ear. "Oh shocker, she ignored my call." He chuckled, leaning down so his face was inches away from Mitchie's, his breath tickling her cheek. "Oh hey there, sweetie." He began, emphasising the last word. "Guess what, Julie? I have a guest….can you take a stab at who it is….before I do anyway?" He laughed at his own twist humour.

"Hmmm, have you guessed yet?" Alex after a slight pause. "I'll give you another clue, I picked her up just outside of Stonefield apartments." Mitchie merely sat there, utterly petrified, yet slightly amused, after all, no one would come, Caitlyn would probably be with her as they heard the message. And he was making this all too easy for Mitchie now, he had just informed the Gellars that he knew where Caitlyn lived, they would run instantly. Mitchie refrained from smiling.

"Well if you havn't guessed already, it's your big sister, Caitlyn. Oh dear, I guess that puts a stopper in your plans of cutting me out of the picture." He laughed again, this time it dripped with even more spite and malicious intent than she had ever thought possible.

"You thought you could run from me, you thought you could leave me!? He shouted. "Well you were wrong! If you don't come to the old Epson warehouse at midnight tonight, I swear to god I will peel the skin from her bones. Are you scared little Julie!?! Did you really think you could get away from me?" He cackled.

"I haven't hurt her too bad yet, Jules, but, if you're so much as a minute late, she will die!" He warned. "And we don't want that do we?" And then he was bringing the phone towards Mitchie. "Say hello to your little sister, Caitlyn." Mitchie shook her head, pressing her lips tighter together, she couldn't speak, the real Caitlyn would recognise her voice.

"Caitlyn." He warned. "Do as I say." Mitchie shook her head again, tears falling from her eyes. "You stupid bitch." He cursed as he slapped her again and then gripped on to her hair tightly, pulling it viciously as he forced her head back and forth, demanding she speak.

"Get off, get off." She sobbed unable to control her tongue. He jolted her head forward once more as she struggled against him, he smirked letting his hand loosen from her hair and graze down her neck.

"I suppose that will have to do." He said with sick amusement as he hit Mitchie once more, her shriek echoing around the hotel room as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Nate Black paced around Caitlyn's apartment, his hands working nervously over one another and his heart beat erratically against his chest. He stared at his watch intently before he continued his pacing, he growled, running a hand anxiously through his bouncy curls.

"Nate?" Nate stopped instantly as he turned around to see a timid looking Julie standing in the doorway, one hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Yeah?" Nate said softly, attempting to sound calm, but failing miserable.

"What's wrong?" They both asked simultaneously, then laughed a little. Julie put her hand out, signalling for him to explain first.

"Caitlyn's still not back." He whispered, shaking his head as his voice quivered.

"She went out!" Julie gasped.

"Yeah, she hasn't been able to get a hold of Mitchie, so she went to see her." Nate mumbled. "I couldn't say no to her anymore, it's her best friend, and to be honest, I'm a little worried myself." Nate concluded, looking at Julie and seeing his sad, fearful eyes mirrored in her own.

"Anyway, what's up with you?" He asked, once again trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"I-er-I got a voicemail from Alex, I didn't want to listen to it alone." Julie murmured, clearly a little embarrassed by her cowardice.

"Oh." Nate murmered, more fear flooding him as he wandered over to the teen and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder before leading her to the sofas. "Go ahead." He told her, as they both took a seat next to eachother. Julie nodded as she placed the phone on the coffee table and put it on speaker.

Nate seemed to phase everything out then, his eyes blocking out the world around him, everything going black and Alex's crackling voice the only thing he could heard.

"Oh my god." Julie whispered as Alex told her where to go. "Oh my god." She said again, tears falling from her eyes.

Nate winced as he heard Alex attacking Caitlyn, her sobbing voice telling him to get off of her. She sounded strained, different. Nate leant forward, burying his head in his hands, panic tearing through him as the sound of a slap and shriek protruded from the phone.

What had he done?

He shouldn't have let her go.

He was supposed to be protecting her.

And now she had been kidnapped, she was being threatened and hurt. All because of his own stupidity.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

Every bone in is body seemed to pulse with a strange pain, his heart lurching at the thought of Caitlyn being hurt.

"This is all my fault." Julie whispered, taking the words from Nate's mouth. "I have to go for her." She murmured her eyes wide, tears flooding them.

"No you can't, Caitlyn wouldn't want that." Nate argued, although he was slightly tempted to agree with her. He wanted his Caitlyn back. But he knew she would hate him for allowing her little sister into the battlefield.

"But I can't just let her die." She whispered voice cracking as she erupted in sobs.

"No, I won't let that happen." He said determinedly, his words thick with emotion; anger, love, fear.

"What can you do?" Julie cried as she leapt up. "I'm going for her."

"NO!" Nate bellowed, jumping up as well. "I'll go, I'm going to get her."

"But he'll kill you." Julie whispered.

"I don't care, I'm getting Caitlyn back." He told her as a tear slid down his face. "I kill him before he touches her again." He said deeply, a muderous look appearing in his eyes as he thought of Alex's hands upon Caitlyn, hitting her, abusing her. He bit back a growl before his eyes left the quivering teenager and fell upon the door, his feet dragging him towards it robotically, he whipped it open with fierce intent, exposing an anxious girl, searching through her bag.

"Caitlyn?" Nate whispered, his heart swelling with warmth and relief.

"I can't find her, there's something wrong….Nate, what's the matter?" Caitlyn questioned, looking up at her tearful boyfriend, his face stretched into sheer horror.

"Caitlyn!" He exclaimed as he leapt forward and engulfed her in a hug, kissing her shoulder repetitively. "Thank god, thank god."

"Nate, calm down." She told him, as she held him, scared by how tightly he was clutching on to her.

"Thank god." He whispered again as he pulled away, his hands now wrapped tightly around her arms, his eyes taking in every inch of her as if scared she might disappear.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, Nate merely answered her by kissing her softly.

"Julie just got a message from Alex saying that he'd kidnapped you and that he was going to kill you if she didn't come to him." Nate blurted out as he kissed the top of her head. "I was so scared." Nate whispered, pulling her to him again.

"I'm Ok Nate, I'm safe." Caitlyn whispered sincerely into his ear, letting her lips graze over his cheek, her arms wrapped around him soothingly as she felt him shudder with tears. "I'm Ok." She stated again as she pulled away slightly, kissing his lips. "Hey." Caitlyn whispered as a tearful and stiff Julie appeared behind Nate, clutching her phone tightly. Nate finally let her go, allowing Caitlyn to engulf her teary eyed sister in a hug.

"Do you want to hear it?" Julie asked as they pulled away, holding the phone up to Caitlyn.

"No, he's obviously just trying to scare us." Caitlyn began before uttering the words that could ultimately destroy Mitchie.

"Just delete it."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it, another cliff hanger, I'm really sorry about all of those. **

**OK, so love? Hate it? In between? These are things I need to know. So lets all celebrate the fact I can read my reviews again by.......you guessed it, reviewing!! Ha ha, remember the more reviews, the quicker the update!!! :) **

**I love you all! **

**Emma. x**

**Hold on, I just want to get one more thankyou in.....THANKYOU!!!! x**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hiya!! Fast update alert!!! That is because of you amazing, awesome and completely astounding people who reviewed my story!! Gosh, you are guys are so bloody fantastic. You all have a special place in my heart...in a totally non-stalkerish way of course. And I'm glad to see the death threats came out in full force last chapter, I think Julie is the only person not to have a death threat yet, oh and Jason. But who could ever hate Jason!?! And he's not really in it much so that could be why. **

**God, have you noticed how much I ramble on these things! I'll stop now....thanks for all the reviews!! :D Oh, one more thing, this is now officially my most reviewed story...ever! It just over took 'Is It All Just Pretend?".Woo, you guys are so awesome!!!**

**Please enjoy: **

* * *

**_All Just A Lie: _**

_Chapter Eleven: Mitchie? _

"Just delete it." Caitlyn told her sister as she turned back to Nate, who seemed frozen on the spot, his face pale and his eyes bloodshot. "Nate.." She whispered, he looked up, a small, forced smile upon his face and his eyes upon his shoes. "Nate, look at me." She told him as she walked forward, clasping his face within her hands and forcing him to look at her. "I'm perfectly fine, please stop worrying." She told him, kissing his nose affectionately, Nate just looked at her.

"I didn't know that…." Nate whispered, choking on his words. "What if he…"

"But he didn't." Caitlyn cut in, her thumb moving lovingly over his cheekbone.

"He might, I don't know what I would do." Nate murmured, his voice so soft and fragile that it broke her heart.

"Well, I can tell you what you're not going to do, you're not going to go in guns blazing, I assume that's what you were planning on doing." Caitlyn said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't just going to sit there and _hope_ he didn't hurt you." Nate told her, a little angry at the suggestion.

"If it ever does happen, that is exactly what I want you to do. There's no point both of us getting hurt, and I'd much rather I went out knowing you were safe." Caitlyn told him, kissing his lips lightly, but he pulled away.

"Don't say that!" He snapped at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't care what you say, I would do anything to save you, even if it meant getting hurt myself, there is nothing you can say that will change that." Nate told her, his fists clenched into balls at his side, Caitlyn dropped her hands from his face.

"This I why I didn't want you to know." She said shaking her head at him before wandering back into the apartment, Julie appearing at her side.

"Cait, are you sure about deleting this, I mean, it sounded pretty real." Julie said hesitantly holding the phone to her.

"What do you mean it sounded real, I'm stood right in front of you." Caitlyn said blankly, raising her arms for emphasis.

"There's a girl in it….she sounded familiar.." Julie whispered, clearly still shell shocked by the entire situation. Nate's eyes narrowed as he looked over Julie, now she mentioned it, the girl did sound familiar, but he just couldn't place her voice.

"Julie, it was probably just someone Alex works with, someone thats helping him get to you." Caitlyn told her.

"No, really Caitlyn, the girl sound scared, really scared." Julie said softly trying to shake some sense into her sister. Nate bit his lip slightly as he tried to place the voice in his mind, he had heard it before, but who was it?

"Julie, you're being silly." Caitlyn brushed her off, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Stop getting so worried." Nate absorbed her words, she was probably right, they were looking too far into this, but he couldn't help but think there was a little more to the situation.

"I think you should listen to it." Nate muttered, his eyes upon Julie, yet adressing Caitlyn. "There's no harm in it."

"Fine, let me listen." Caitlyn sighed defeated, taking the phone from her sister and pressing the receiver up to her ear.

Nate stood at the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, a stony look upon his face, his mind venturing back to their earlier conversation. How could she ask him to do that? Did she not know just how much he loved her? He shook it off, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, he watched as her features were etched with anger and hatred, shaking her head in disgust.

But then she paled, all the colour rushing from her face, her mouth falling open and her eyes widening. Nate pushed himself from the wall, moving a step closer to the brunette.

"Oh my gosh." She breathed, her forehead creasing as tears formed in hers eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked a little panicked, he didn't understand.

"Oh my gosh." She said again, her chest heaving up and down heavily as the phone slipped from her grip, her hand attaching to her mouth, tears springing down her face.

"Caitlyn, what is it?" Nate urged, her glistening eyes looked at him, her face fixed with distress and fear. She dropped her hand to her side, her body shaking.

"It's…it's Mitchie." She whispered, the tears falling freely now.

"What!" Nate gasped.

"It's Mitchie, he's got Mitchie." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"No…no…he can't, your wrong." Nate said, trying to reason with her, wanting so desperatly for it not to be true. "Why would he have Mitchie? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't." Caitlyn snapped, bringing her hands up and knotting them in her hair. "But it's her….she must have told him she was me! Why would she do that!?" Caitlyn exclaimed maniacally.

"Caity, calm down, you've got this wrong." Nate told her, his voice soothing, but she only glared at him, leaning down to the pick up the phone.

"Listen!" Caitlyn shouted as she held the phone up to him, putting the message on speaker and playing it once more.

He heard the girl scream for him to get off, heard her shriek after the sickening slap.

He wasn't sure how he didn't notice it before, apparently blinded by his fear for Caitlyn, but this time he could hear it, hear her clearly. It was Mitchie.

"What? How?" Nate said to her, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening, let alone form complete sentences. Caitlyn merely shook her head, utterly bewildered, salty drops staining her cheeks.

"I have to go there, tonight." Julie whispered, not addressing anyone in particular.

"No, you don't." Caitlyn snapped.

"But Mitchie..." Julie started, but Caitlyn held a hand up to silence.

"You're not going, and that's final…. I'm going…. Just go to your room." Caitlyn ordered her. Julie opened her mouth to protest but Caitlyn stopped her once more. "Think of your child." She added. Julie looked down at her petite bump, rubbing it gently before stalking angrily into her room, slamming the door sharply.

"What do you mean 'you're going'?" Nate questioned suddenly, his eyes burning into her.

"Not now, Nate." Caitlyn muttered to him, wiping at her face.

"You're not going." Nate said simply.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Caitlyn snapped back at him in the tone that made him shiver, but he refused to back down this time.

"I'm not letting you!" He shouted, his need for her to be safe controlling his tongue.

"So you want Mitchie to die!?" Caitlyn accused sharply, Nate looked offended by this.

"Of course not." He replied, his tone softening at the absurd accusation. "I'll go, you can stay here." Nate said to her.

"How stupid are you?" Caitlyn spat. "You really think I'm just going to sit here while I know you and Mitchie are in danger?" She exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "If you're going, so am I." She said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"No Caitlyn, it's too dangerous." Nate argued.

"I don't care Nate, this is my fault. If she gets hurt…again." She added as an after thought, wincing at the sound of her being hit. "I can't…I can't let that happen. It's my fault." She whispered, rushing towards Nate and crumbling into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"It's ok, it's not your fault Caity." Nate tried to reason, but she shook her head.

"It is, we have to help her." She choked out between sobs.

"Ok, ok, we'll go, both of us." Nate told her, holding her tightly, already regretting his decision.

* * *

"I need the toilet." Mitchie muttered, glaring at Alex who was lying across the bed, humming dauntingly.

"Hold it." He ordered.

"I can't." She snapped back, instantly. He sat up, glaring hatefully at the brunette in front of him with those remarkable blue eyes.

"Fine." He hissed, followed by a string of curse words, most directed at Mitchie who merely rolled her eyes. It had become quite a past time to press his buttons, she would be punished every once in a while but she couldn't resist, she wanted to go down fighting.

Alex kneeled behind her, untying the tight knots that he had wrapped around her small wrists. "You've got five minutes." He snapped at her as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up, shoving her into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

It took a few moments for Mitchie to gain her balance, her head spinning from the lack of food and the sudden movement. She gripped onto the sink, waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass, a white light passing over her eyes. She finally straightened herself up, quickly going to the toilet. It took her at least thirty seconds, record time she thought as she buttoned her jeans, and then she stopped, surveying the bathroom, spinning on the spot and begging for an exit. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Her eyes quickly locked upon a murky window in the corner, she darted over to it, her hand fumbling over the lock, it was stiff but she managed to rip it open.

Could it really be that simple?

She quickly shifted the window upwards, using her entire strength, and making sure she didn't make a single noise. She hovered out of the window, there was no way down, unless she wanted to jump. She cringed, they were high up, very high, a height that she most likely wouldn't survive.

Was it worth the chance?

She tapped her foot anxiously upon the floor, quickly telling herself to make a decision, fast. She hovered out a little more, looking up and down the street frantically, there was no one?

Not one single person.

She ran a hand over her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that dripped from her matted hair.

She was going to have to jump.

She pulled her head back before lifting her legs out of the gap, shimmying them outside so that she was perched on the window, her hands gripping onto the cill.

She took a shuddering breath, trying to steady her breathing and telling herself to jump. But she couldn't, her mind was plagued with images of her head smashing against the ground, or breaking her ankles as she landed, breaking her leg perhaps, or her spine. She winced, her shaking body edging a little further out of the window.

All she had to do was let go.

And it would be over.

Mitchie's heart stopped as she heard a loud smash, the bathroom door bursting open, revealing a fuming Alex.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" He screamed.

_**JUMP!**_

She screamed at herself.

And she let go, her hand releasing themselves from their right grip around the window cill.

But before she could so much as fall an inch Alex's hand was around her neck, pulling her back through the window and onto the bathroom floor.

"What the hell!?!" Alex bellowed as he kicked her sharply in the ribs. "You're willing to kill yourself? You stupid cow!" He shouted, kicking her once more.

Mitchie curled around herself in pain, her ribs throbbing with pain and she couldn't help but wished she had jumped a little sooner. Death had to be better than this. She cursed as she felt his hand entwine with her hair, lifting her dreary head with her matted locks. He bent down, his face inches from her, a scowl upon his features, and his bright blue eyes piercing into her.

"You really think you can escape me that easily?" Alex shouted at her, his teeth gritted as she fought to keep her eyes open, pain convulsing through her. "You think you can ruin my plans?" He bellowed, gripping her hair tighter, she sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't worry sweety, you'll be dead soon enough. When your little sister comes to your rescue, I can keep her all to myself and leave you to rot in a hole. How does that sound?" Alex smiled, kissing her roughly on the lips. "Or maybe I could keep you around..." He whispered huskily before pressing his lips against Mitchie's once more. She struggled against him before biting savagly into his lower lip. He pulled away, touching his lip tenderly with his free hand, he glared at the blood the decorated his finger.

"You little bitch." He grunted as he tore her head up further and then pushed her forward with all of his might, smashing her head against the floor. She gasped, as she felt a hot, sticky liquid slip over her head, her eyes dominated by a strange light, coupled with a red fluid. She thought of Shane once more as everything went black, Alex laugh echoing through her mind.

* * *

"Nate, do you really think we should be doing this?" Caitlyn panicking voice questioned, her eyes were still red and puffy as more tears threatened to fall. Nate turned to her, still power walking through the corridors, his hand gripping tightly onto hers.

"Yes." He replied simply as he pulled her a little closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to him. "Everything will be fine." He soothed, not quite believing his own words.

"Ok." She whispered, nodding slightly, not quite believing his words.

"Come on." He urged her, quickening his pace as they neared the desired door. The pair stood there for a moment, staring at the slab of wood before Nate brought his fist against it and knocked confidently.

They waited in silence, neither daring to speak, neither daring to move, or even look at each other. They just stared at the door waiting for it to be opened.

Finally it was.

"Nate, Caitlyn?" A clearly stunned Shane questioned. "Caitlyn, what's wrong?" He gasped, as he looked at her dishevelled appearance.

"Can we come in?" Nate asked blankly, Shane nodded, opening the door and allowing them to enter his apartment.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked, fear clenching him as they turned to face him.

"It's Mitchie." Nate replied in a monotone. Shane ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't help you." He sighed. "I told Caitlyn yesterday."

"Well things have changed since yesterday." Nate said, looking down at the floor, Caitlyn covered her mouth with her hand again, suppressing her sobs.

"What is it, what's happened?" Shane questioned, his eyes widening and his entire body stiffening.

What if she was self-harming?

What if she already had taken it too far?

"My…My sister…" Caitlyn started, Nate rubbed her back tenderly urging her to carry on. Shane's breath hitched in his throat, he had never seen Caitlyn so vulnerable, it scared him. "She got pregnant, and the father…he's…he's violent, so I was hiding her in my apartment. He's been searching for us." She whispered between sobs.

"What…what has this got to do with Mitchie?" Shane asked sharply. Caitlyn closed her eyes, wiping away her fallen tears before tossing him a phone and telling him to listen to the voicemail.

He did as he was told.

And wished he hadn't.

His eyebrows furrowed as he heard the man, the father of the child, he presumed, tell Julie, Caitlyn's sister he presumed, that he had Caitlyn. He looked at the pair, silently questioning them, but neither said anything.

His mouth dropped as he heard him attack someone, he heard her gasping and someone fighting against him.

But if Caitlyn was in front of him….

"_Get off me. Get off me!" _

Shane gasped.

"Mitchie." He whispered as he heard her voice, everything seemed to stop. The broken pieces of his heart piercing with agony as he heard her fragile, begging voice.

But then he felt pain he had never experienced in his life as he heard a slap echo from the phone, Mitchie's scream of pain playing through his mind.

He felt sick, physically ill.

His whole body pulsating with a furious pain.

How could anybody hurt his Mitchie?

Shane silently handed Caitlyn back the phone, not sure of what to say. Nothing seemed real. His mouth dry and his head spinning.

"We thought you should know." Caitlyn whispered before she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him.

It took him a few moments to work out what had just happened, his arms hanging limply at his side. He quickly wrapped them around the shuddering Caitlyn, holding her to him, and kissing the top of her head.

"Have you called the police?" He asked Nate over Caitlyn's head, tears appearing in his own eyes.

"We can't." Nate said to him, his voice shaking. "Alex has people everywhere." Shane nodded, looking up at the ceiling as he bit back his tears. How could this be happening?

"What are we.." Shane started but he couldn't speak, everything was too much, he wanted his Mitchie back, in his arms and safe.

"We're going to try and save her." Nate replied, sighing as he said it, they weren't superheros for gods sake, this stuff only happened in films.

"I'm coming." Shane said immediately. "Cait, stay here." Shane muttered his voice quivering, as he pulled away from Caitlyn, keeping her at arms length.

"What? No, I'm coming." She replied, wiping her tears again. "This is my fault. I'm not just going to sit here." She argued.

"Cait..." Shane started as he shook his head.

"I've already tried." Nate cut in staring at Caitlyn with an intense look that Shane have never witnessed, his eyes flooding with love, fear and an overwhelming need to protect her.

"Ok…" He sighed, taking a shuddering breath.

They were going to get her.

He was going to save his Mitchie even if he died trying.

And that was a large possibility.

* * *

**A/n: Tadaaaah. What did you think?! **

**Is that considered a cliff hanger?! Hmm, I think it probably could be lol. So, if you could all make me happy by reviewing, that would be beyond briliant! Ha ha. **

**Love you all. Thanks for the reviews!!! **

**Emma. x**

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**Howdy! :D **

**So, here we are chapter 12. I've just realised this is my longest story so far, not chapter wise, but word count wise. But that could be due to the stupidly long authors notes I post on every chapter. That would make sense, considering I put about a thousand words everytime so I can thankyou all. You're probably bored of it...right? Oh well, I don't care because here I go again!! YOU GUYS ROCK! Seriously!!! You are amazing (Yes I know I call you that every update...blame my bestest fanfiction buddy Kacee for that) but you really are amazing!!! Thankyou all so much, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!!!!! You are fabulously and sensationally brilliant!!!**

**Ok, on with the chapter, please enjoy:**

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Eleven: Epson Warehouse. _

Shane curled his fingers even tighter around his steering wheel, his knuckles quickly turning a pale shade of ghostly white. Mitchie's shriek of pain suddenly echoed around his mind and he subconsciously pushed his foot harder against the gas peddle as he skilfully wove through the vehicles. The other cars mere streams of light as Mitchie's face filled his vision.

How could this be happening?

How could everything have fallen apart so quickly?

Shane screeched to a halt at a red light, annoyance, anger and fear bubbling within him like dangerous and explosive lava. He revved the engine loudly, hoping to push the teenager in front of him to cross a little faster, he finally sped up after swearing boisterously in Shane's direction.

He didn't care, Shane slammed his foot against the gas once more, watching as the world blurred past him, people becoming smudges in his view as he directed himself through the roads. He didn't want to see the other people in the world, living their carefree lives, their problems insignificant and meaningless. They had no problems compared to Shane, and for that he envied them. He'd give anything to turn back time to three weeks ago, when Mitchie was in his arms, they were happy, there was no break-up and there was no danger.

But he couldn't. The only thing Shane could do now was speed hazardously through the streets and pray to god he made it in time, and that he would be able to save Mitchie.

And he _would_ save Mitchie, he thought as he bit back a snarl of pure hatred. He had never felt so angry before, his whole body was on fire with images of this man touching his Mitchie, hurting her. His jaw twitched as he tried to force the image from his mind, but he couldn't, it swamped him, along with her pleading and her screams.

How could someone do this?

His heart rate suddenly began to increase as a fear he had never felt bombarded his scorching limbs. He would murder this man. That was for sure. Shane would find him, and hurt him until he begged for forgiveness, begged for a second chance, but Shane would deny him both, and watch satisfied as he killed the man who even thought of hurting his Mitchie.

Nothing else mattered as of this moment in time. It didn't matter that Mitchie didn't love him anymore, it didn't matter that she had broken up with him, it didn't even matter that she had found love with another. As of right now, Mitchie's safety was all that was important to him.

He loved her, and she was in danger.

The only two variables that made sense to Shane as he continued to speed through the highway, screeching round corners and swerving past cars, even running numerous stop signs.

"Do-do you think we need a plan or something?" Nate asked, as he pulled his seatbelt a little tighter around himself.

Shane's stony appearance softened slightly at this. Who did they think they were? Breaking laws and risking death to save the damsel in distress. This wasn't real life, it didn't even make sense. But his stiff posture quickly reappeared as he actually took in the question.

Would they need a plan?

Shane's mouth dried out as dangerously important questions burst into his mind for the first time. Would Alex be alone, or would he have accomplices? Would he be armed, and what with? Shane shuddered at the thought of him using a weapon on his Mitchie, he sped up a little, his car getting a boost of energy as his body ached to see her.

"W-will he have weapons, other people?" Shane asked, his grip tightening furthermore on the steering wheel as his voice quavered. He could see Nate from the corner of his eye, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Caitlyn?" Nate whispered, re-directing the question as he crooked his neck to look at the girl in the back seat. Shane mirrored his actions for a minute, his heart lurching as he returned his view to the road. Caitlyn was still and deathly quiet as she looked out of the window, watching the rain drip down the glass, echoing the tears that dripped silently down her pale face. Shane had never seen Caitlyn cry before this evening, and he didn't like it, not one bit, it just fuelled his fear.

"He'll be armed…" She whispered, her voice distant as she refused to look away from the water that danced rhythmically down the glass. "And he'll have other men." She added. Nate straightened up at this, closing his eyes as he let the danger of the situation seep through him, Shane had a feeling his wasn't too concerned about his own safety, but he could understand that.

"I think…" Caitlyn started, taking a deep breath before she continued, finally tearing her gaze away from the window. "I think I should just go in…let him have me." She finally said, bracing herself for their responses.

"No." Nate said instantly, not giving the option a second thought.

"But Nate…"

"I said no." He cut her off, his voice dangerously low. Caitlyn shifted to the middle seat, staring intently at Nate who refused to look at her.

"This is all my fault! And this…" She waved her arm around the car. "This is just stupid and dangerous. What can we do against professional's with weapons?" She cried. "We don't have a chance."

"It's worth a shot." Nate whispered, his tone losing ground.

"No, it's not. It's too dangerous. Mitchie's already been hurt because of me, I won't let you and Shane be as well." She argued.

"I said no." Nate repeated.

"Well I don't care what you say! I'm not just going to watch my friends get hurt….he want's _me_." Caitlyn protested further, her face twisted in anger.

"No, he doesn't want you, he want's Julie." Nate shouted back.

"Well, he needs me to get to Julie. None of you need to be caught in the crossfire. You can take Julie and leave, go somewhere else!"

"It's suicide." Nate murmured, looking down at his hands, which were balled into fists, his pulse quickening.

"I don't care." She whispered.

"Well I do." Nate snapped back, turning to face her with a fierce intensity, a look that made Caitlyn recoil, until she turned to Shane, touching his shoulder delicately.

"Shane, you'll agree with me. Tell him, tell him it's the best idea." She pleaded, Shane looked over his shoulder at her for a moment, taking in her begging eyes and her tear-stained face.

It would save his Mitchie.

"I agree with Nate." He replied weakly, turning back to the road, catching Nate's sigh of relief.

"What! How can you say that, what about Mitchie?" Caitlyn shrieked.

"Obviously I want Mitchie back, but we can't just trade you over! Where's the victory in that? We all go in….and we all come out, it's simple." Shane told her, although he didn't believe his last few words, and it certainly would not be simple. "We're here." Shane stated before Caitlyn could protest any further.

The trio were silent as the car pulled into an empty parking lot, the headlights falling upon the old abandoned warehouse, the warehouse that inside held a murderous man and Shane's one and only love.

* * *

"Stay still sweetheart." Alex cooed as he leant over Mitchie, tying her hands behind her back and behind the chair.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Mitchie snapped back at him, trying her best to avoid any contact with the revolting man in front of her.

"When will you ever learn to be nice?" Alex asked tauntingly as he stepped back, hitting her around the face. Mitchie refrained from crying out in pain, knowing it gave him a sick satisfaction.

"When will you ever learn it's not ok to hit a woman?" Mitchie retorted, unable to hold her tongue any longer. She glared at him, heaving slightly as the taste of her own blood filled her mouth, washing down her throat.

"Shut your mouth…or I'll shut it for you." He warned. Mitchie just stared at him, a blank yet hateful expression on his face. "And now we wait." He added, looking at his watch and leaning against a post not too far away from where Mitchie sat.

"_Wait for what?"_

Mitchie thought to herself, after all, no one was coming. Caitlyn would have been there when they heard the message, hopefully unable to recognise her strangled crys. They would pass it off as a feeble attempt to trap Julie, leaving Mitchie alone and helpless.

No one but her parents would realise her departure, but her mother would think it was nothing sinister and that Mitchie had merely run away. After all, she had been depressed and suicidal the last time her mother had spoken to her. They would call the police, but they would not make a connection between her disappearance and Alex.

And then there was Shane, who was most likely curled up with Ruby, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, whilst she giggled, that giggled that was reminiscent of long nails being drawn across a chalkboard.

He wouldn't miss her.

But oh how she missed him.

She couldn't stop herself.

She wanted to hate him for moving on so fast, and for moving on to _that_. But she couldn't, in truth she loved him more than life itself, not that her life was much to love at that moment in time. She loved him deeply, much deeper than any other emotion she could feel, even her fear of Alex and her sheer loathing of him was nothing compared to the love she felt for Shane.

She wished she could tell him, just that once more. So he would know the truth of why she broke up with him, know that she still cared for him more than anything else in the world. She wanted to tell him that he would be the last thing she thought of as the light left her eyes and as she took her last breath.

But he would never know.

"Everywhere's clear." Mitchie snapped her neck to the sound of a new voice, another man had entered, his hair short and a dauntingly black shade. He appeared from the large fire exit, crossing the dusty tiled flooring towards Alex. Mitchie watched each step, the sound protruding around the dark walls.

The room was murky to say the least, the walls were smothered with dust and dirt, and the windows were smothered in black paint, preventing any natural light from entering the room. The only light was from two similar bulbs that hung from the ceiling, both enabling a dull, dim shade of yellow to smother the room.

Mitchie suppressed a gasp as the man appeared by Alex's side, the faint lighting falling across him and the large object that he was clutching.

Was that a gun?

Mitchie suddenly felt dizzy, what if Caitlyn did recognise her voice? What if she and Nate were coming to rescue her?

They had guns.

Guns!

Mitchie wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she could barely move, her heart a dull beating against her chest.

"You like my gun?" The man muttered to Mitchie taking a few steps closer to her. He was short, probably equal to Mitchie's height, and he was hefty, an obvious beer gut hanging slightly over his trouser."It's nice isn't it?" He questioned, his voice corrupted and repulsing. Mitchie looked at him, biting her lip as he stepped closer to her, letting the gun move swiftly from one hand to the other. "Maybe I'll use it on you later." He whispered, placing the tip of the gun against Mitchie's temple as he finally reachered.

Mitchie couldn't help but cry, her sobs racking through her body and her chest heaving up and down with ragged breaths as she felt the cold gun press into her skin. It stung. The man laughed, as he trailed the gun down the side of her face, grazing it tenderly down her neck and pressing it against her chest.

"Stop toying with her, Rob." Alex said simply. "Go get Oliver and guard the doors, we don't want Julie going ungreeted now, do we ?" The man, Rob, stepped away from Mitchie, giving her a sick smile, showing her his blackened teeth before he trudged from the room.

"Why…why do you have guns?" Mitchie choked out, between sobs.

"In case we get some uninvited visitors." Alex said simply as he reach into a bag, pulling out a gleaming red apple and smoothing it over his shirt. "I'm not stupid Caitlyn." –Mitchie scoffed at this- "I know about that boyfriend of yours, the famous one, from that band. I know he'll come with your sister…" He muttered taking a bite from his apple, wiping the juice from his mouth as he chewed loudly, stepping closer to Mitchie and kneeling by her side.

"And if I see someone that isn't your sister..." Alex began, holding his free hand up to her head and shaping it like a gun. "BANG!" He shouted, making Mitchie jump, a shriek escaping her quivering lips.

"You can't do that!" She screamed as he started to walk away from her.

"Baby, I can do what ever the hell I want." He replied smugly as he turned to her, taking another bite from his apple.

"You can't just kill people!" She screamed back at him, utterly helpless as tears flood her. "You won't get away with it!"

"Won't I?" He asked cockily raising one eyebrow pointedly, a sidewards smile creepy up his unshaved features. "You underestimate me, Caitlyn."

"You can't do this!" She shouted again, struggling against the ropes that bound her hands together.

"Yes I can!" Alex bellowed at her. "And I swear to god, if one person enters this building who isn't that little pregnant whore I will paint the walls with their blood." He shouted, throwing his apple to the ground. "Now shut the hell up before I blow your brains out." He added.

Mitchie pressed her lips together, the tear pouring from her eyes and her sobs shaking through her body.

What if they came to save her?

They would die.

There was no doubt about it.

They couldn't fight against guns.

It wasn't possible.

They would die.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm.....that kind of sucked, and I know, nothing really happened. But in my defense I'm building up to the climax, which i'm planning on being pretty darn dramatic!!! **

**Please review, if you do I will love you forever!!! **

**Love you all.**

**Emma. x**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what!?! Thankyou! :D I know you're probably bored of this, but genuinly and sincerly, thankyou so much. I'll keep it short this chapter, but that doesn't mean I don't still appreciate it, I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten, I'm speechless. **

**Please Enjoy: **

* * *

_**All Just A Lie.**_

_Chapter Thirteen: Rescue Mission._

Shane's heart stopped at that moment, his whole body consumed by an eerie chill. He peered over his steering wheel, quickly remembering to turn of his head lights, and looked at the warehouse.

It was large and engulfed by darkness, the walls crumbling in places and the windows blacked out. Terror coursed through him at the thought of going in there, but he had to, for his Mitchie. He couldn't even imagine how scared she was at that moment in time, imprisoned within the ancient walls, wrapped in darkness and guarded by a violent, murderous man….or men, he thought unwilling.

He took a deep breath, expanding his shoulders as he turned to Caitlyn, her eyes wide and fearful as she looked up at the building, her hands gripping tightly onto his and Nate's chairs.

She was terrified, he could tell, but she was stubborn and he knew she wouldn't admit it. He wished she wouldn't come in with them, but it was that same stubbornness that wouldn't let that happen.

"Ready?" He asked them both, staring into Caitlyn's eyes, hoping he would be able to silently persuade her into staying behind.

"Yeah." She whispered, shuffling from the car and slowly and silently exiting the vehicle. Shane turned to Nate who stared at him, the fear visible in every inch of his face. Shane patted him on the shoulder comfortingly before they too climbed silently from the car.

"How do we do this? I mean, do we have a plan?" Nate asked as the three crowded together next to the wall, covered by the dark shadows of the building. Shane and Caitlyn stared back at him, gears turning within their mind, but no words or ideas falling from their mouths.

Caitlyn stepped back slightly, her eyes glazing over the dauntingly huge building that held her best friend.

All because of her.

None of them should be there.

It was entirely her fault.

Caitlyn shook off her thoughts, facing the two guys once more. "We should split up." She said confidently.

"What? No!" Nate said instantly, Shane nodding in agreement.

"Listen to me for a minute." Caitlyn hissed, anger rising in her as Nate continued to reject her ideas. "This place is huge, we need to find Mitchie and we have.." –She looked at her watch –"less than forty minutes until midnight."

"No, Caitlyn." Nate said, his voice weak as he looked at her with wide, pleading eyes.

"Nate, we have to do this." Caitlyn told him, taking one of his hands in her, and staring deeply into his watery eyes, she turned to Shane, begging for back up.

"I think Caitlyn might be right." Shane said slowly, although he wasn't quite sure, could Caitlyn really protect herself?

"I'm not letting you go alone, I'll go with you." Nate offered, looking between the pair.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up completely." Caitlyn told him softly.

"God damnit!" Nate cursed, bringing his hand down against that wall of the building. "But you'll just turn yourself in." Nate exclaimed, cupping Caitlyn's face in his hand.

"I won't." Caitlyn told him, feeling self-conscious under his scrutinising gaze.

"Promise me, promise me you won't." He said desperately.

"I promise I won't turn myself in."

'_Unless I have to' _She thought to herself.

"Ok…fine." Nate replied unwillingly letting Caitlyn go and turning to Shane. "We'll split up." Shane nodded at him, looking around the area.

"I'll- I'll go this way." Shane stammered, pointing down a path the lead to the back of the building. "Nate…you go through there." He continued, pointing to an archway that lead to an old, wooden door. "And Caitlyn…." He stopped, looking at her fragile, innocent form, suddenly regretting siding with her. "You go round there." He finally finished, pointing towards the front of the warehouse. "We'll try to find a way into the building and then look for Mitchie."

"Got it." Nate mumbled, clearly not happy with this plan, Caitlyn nodded before turning back to Nate. His features were stony as he placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him, staring deeply into her eyes, hoping she could read everything he so wanted to tell her. She smiled a sad, small smile at him before she lent up, kissing him gently on the lips and letting her hands rest upon his waist. Nate felt her tears fall against his cheek as he bought one hand up to he neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He wanted, more than anything, for time to stop so they could stay like that forever, but far too soon she pulled away.

"I love you." She whispered to him. Nate shook his head at her.

"Don't do that." He told her seriously.

"Do what?" She asked innocently, wiping away a few fallen tears.

"Say goodbye." He replied, Caitlyn's heart breaking at the sorrow in his tone, she stayed silent. "I love you, too." He said after a while, pulling her into him, she cried onto his chest for a small amount of time before she pulled away completely, wrapping her arms around Shane, and kissing his cheek.

Shane mirrored her actions, hugging her tightly into him. She pulled away after a few seconds before she began to jog down the path that Shane had assigned her, she turned back to them half way down.

"I'm sorry…for everything." She whispered to them both before disappearing round the corner.

Nate winced as he felt a sharp agonising pain hit his heart as if he had been stabbed. A dismal and petrifying thought crashing into his mind.

That could be the last time he ever saw the girl he loved.

* * *

Caitlyn rounded the corner, pressing herself up against the wall, much like she had seen in many an action film. She prayed to god that those films were realistic, considering they were the only things she had going for her right about now.

She shimmied along the wall desperately fighting to keep her mind off of Nate. But it was hard, she couldn't help thinking she might never see him again. Her heart lurched at the thought, puncturing the vital organ.

Thankfully her eyes landed upon the door, six or seven metres in the distance. It was dark, but she could vaguely see the black outline of the entrance. She stopped, something new entering her vision. It was a tiny golden light suspend in the air, and it was moving. She froze completely, narrowing her eyes and trying to decipher the strange object, she took a few silent steps forward, suppressing a gasp as she realised what it was.

A cigarette.

She pushed her back harder against the wall, wanting it to swallow her, she turned her head to the other side as she heard the man begin to move.

What could she do?

She couldn't move now, he might see her, or hear her.

She smacked the back of her head silently into the wall behind herself, prompting, no, forcing herself to produce an idea.

She needed to save Mitchie.

And for that to happen she would need to be brave, selfless. She would need to push all of her fears to the back of her mind.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn said politely, removing herself from the wall and sauntering confidently over to the man, who quickly removed a torch from his pocket, shining it in her face

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The man asked warningly, shining the torch in Caitlyn's eyes as she continued to edge closer to him. She smiled at him, her lips quivering and her legs trembeling beneath her.

"I lost my dog, I was wondering if you've seen him?" Caitlyn said strongly, ignoring her racing heart and the need to run around the corner back into Nate's strong, safe arms.

"Nope, no dog." He said blankly, looking around. "You need to get out of here, miss." He added, the light falling upon him for a second. Caitlyn's eyes widened slightly, the man was attractive in a rugged sort of way, his eyes an exact replica of Alex's yet a piercing, bright green.

"And leave you out here alone?" Caitlyn said a little seductively. "My names Rebecca…" She added, stepping even closer and letting one hand side down the collar of his shirt. He smiled, raising one eyebrow voluptuously.

"Oliver." He said back huskily, placing a hand on her waist. Caitlyn nodded at him, slightly stunned by how forward he was. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Caitlyn whispered into his ear, letting her breath trickle across his cheek as she ignored the urge to be sick. "You know...you're very handsome." Caitlyn added as she pulled away, looking into his stunning eyes, her voice sickly sweet. Oliver chuckled a deep chuckle, pulling her into him, her hips grinding against his, he growled.

"You really shouldn't be here." Oliver muttered deeply, leaning froward so his lips grazed over Caitlyn's ear. She thought of Nate.

"Well, I don't play by the rules…" Caitlyn whispered seductively, Oliver pulled away so he could smile at her before closing his eyes and leaning in towards her. Caitlyn took this opportunity as her own, balling her fist and bringing it as hard she could to his nose.

"What the fu-" Oliver bellowed as he doubled over, clutching his nose and muffling his words. Caitlyn stepped back, watching slightly satisfied as the blood dripped through his hands. "What is wrong with you?" Oliver screamed as he straightened himself up, turning his head to spit the blood from his mouth.

Caitlyn merely gave him an angelic smile before raising her leg and whipping her foot around, letting it smash heavily against Oliver's face, he grunted before falling to the floor, unmoving.

Caitlyn stood still, preparing herself for the man to rise, intent on revenge. But he didn't. She carefully and hesitantly moved forward, crouching by the body and poking him curiously in the shoulder.

She couldn't stop the pride that washed through her as she realised he was unconscious.

* * *

"Alex, still clear over here."

Mitchie looked up as a croaking voice entered the room, her eyes fell upon Alex clutching a walky talky in his hands.

"Well keep looking, you know there's more than two doors, Rob." Alex ordered, ignoring the 'Yes sir' that protruded from the device in reply. He rolled his eyes placing the walky talky to his side and shifting his position from the crate he was currently perched on.

"Nearly half eleven, Caity. Getting scared yet?" He questioned Mitchie tauntingly, she ignored him, her head lulling to one side, the pain becoming more unbearable by the minute. She had been hit, numerous times, and it was suddenly catching up on her, her eyes taking an entended time to focus and agonising jolts piercing through her head every once in a while.

"Scared of dying?" He pressed, resting his arms upon his legs.

"No." She replied. She wasn't, she knew it would be better than this. And it had been something she had yearned for days before. Alex looked disappointed with this answer, apparently hoping for more tears or for Mitchie to plead for her life. He stared at her with a glint of lust in his eyes as he studied her form, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, the rope burning against her wrists.

"How did you find me?" Mitchie suddenly asked, desperate for his glistening eyes to be taken from her.

"Well, I can't take all the credit for that." Alex replied, rubbing a hand through his brown hair. "I had some help."

"From who?" Mitchie pressed.

"Some blonde…came to my door, pictures of you and everything." He said absentmindedly as he wandered over to a window, rubbing the sleeve of his jacket over the murky dust, peering out into the darkness.

"What?" Mitchie's weak voice gasped. "She had pictures of…me?" Mitchie whispered, her mind swimming with facts that just didn't add up, didn't make sense.

"Yeah.." He muttered, turning back to her. "How else would I have known what you looked like….Julie never showed me pictures."

"That…that doesn't make sense." Mitchie stuttered, her mind spinning as she tried to understand what was happening.

"Why not?" Alex questioned, his bushy eyebrows furrowing together.

"Just….I…." Mitchie choked on her words, her whole body frozen in shock.

Someone had told Alex she was Caitlyn?

"Who?" Mitchie finally managed to stutter out.

"Called herself Daisy Fiddler, fake name if ever I heard it." Alex muttered as he turned to her. "But…she didn't half look like that singer Lucy Jackson or something."

"R-Ruby Jackson?" Mitchie offered quietly.

"Yeah, that's the one."

And then everything fell into place.

Mitchie couldn't breath as the words entered her ears. She knew Ruby was mean, manipulative and sellfish. But she had never thought she would be this low, this evil. She had carelessly pushed her and Caitlyn into death row, probably without a second thought.

"Oh my god." She whispered, more tears slipping down her cheeks. Was she really that desperate to remove Mitchie from the picture, that desperate to have Shane, that she was willing to have her murdered?

"Don't cry, darling." Mitchie jumped suddenly realising that Alex was in front of her, a malicious smile on his lips and his thumb grazing over her cheek, brushing away her fallen tears.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, as he let that familiar smirk fall over his lips and he cupped her entire face within his large hand. Mitchie scowled at him before thinking on her feet and spitting, directly in his face. Alex recoiled instantly, his jaw clenched as he wiped the residue from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"You'll never learn." Alex muttered shaking his head in disgust at the brunette.

"I think it was worth another slap." Mitchie retorted. Each pulsating wound she had already recieved screaming at her to shut up. She wasn't sure who was controlling her tongue anymore, she couldn't even fathom what was happening to her. And it was all because of Ruby.

Ruby must have known she was suicidal.

Ruby must have known that she would take the heat for Caitlyn.

Mitchie's haggered breath caught in her throat as she remembered who Ruby spent her time with now. Shane. Was Shane in danger? Mitchie, despite her current predicament, couldn't help but feel a wave of fear and concern for Shane crash against her. She was brought back to the room when she heard an angry grunt slip from Alex's throat as he advanced on her. Mitchie flinched, bracing herself for another blow.

But nothing happened, she looked up at him, questioning, but then she watched him fish something from the back of his jeans.

A knife.

"No, I think we need something a little more extreme." He laughed, kneeling by her. "Maybe then the message will sink in." He whispered pressing the knife tauntingly against her throat. "One little swipe, that's all it would take." His low tone told her, as he traced two fingers from his free hand down her neck. "I have the upper hand here darling, so don't mess with me." Alex added, his voice rasping as he pressed the knife a little harder into her. She gasped, feeling the blade pierce into her skin, a smooth liquid sliding down her throat.

Then, he was pulling it away his attention drawn to the walky talky that crackled from his bag.

"Don't worry, it's not too deep." He said to her as he stalked over to his bag. Mitchie tried to keep herself calm as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, her breathing rushed and loud.

"What?" Alex snapped into his device.

"Alex.." The voice replied, it sounded distant and strained.

"Oliver? what is it?, I'm busy." Alex said rolling his eyes and taking a seat on his crate once more.

"I…erm…I had a bit of a problem." Oliver muttered.

"What kind of problem?" Alex said warningly.

"Well…there was this girl…" He started.

"Was it Julie?" Alex bellowed, his hand wrapped tightly around the device.

"No...well it looked like her....but she wasn't pregnant....so....no?" He replied, Mitchie froze.

Caitlyn.

It had to be.

"Well, what happened?" Alex asked, clearly tired of this conversation.

"She erm…she knocked me out and I'm kind of tied up." The voice whispered, Alex leapt up from his crate.

"What? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He screamed, into the walky talky.

"No, Alex, I'm sorry." The man offered, obviously as terrified of Alex as Mitchie was.

"You useless piece of shit." Alex cried. "I'll be there in a second…..You!" He bellowed turning to Mitchie. "No funny business!" And then he was walking away, clutching the walky talky to his face once more.

Mitchie found herself struggling against the ropes, not caring as they dug sharply into her wrist.

She had to get out.

Caitlyn was there, risking her life.

She had wanted to save Caitlyn's life not wind up getting her killed.

Then every limb in her body froze, her heart stopping as she heard Alex.

"Rob, there's a girl in here. Kill first, ask questions later."

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I've already written the next chapter, so once again it's down to you reviewers when it get's posted, the more reviews, the quicker the update! :). And I have to say, the next chapter is, I'm pretty sure, my favorite so far. I'm so excited for you guys to read it. :D **

**Hmmm...And I'm thinking that this story will be coming to an end soon, there will probably only be a few more chapters left. We'll see, I always say that and then end up with like five more chapters!! **

**Anywhoo, please review!! **

**Love you all. **

**Emma. x**

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys!! (I say that every chapter, don't I?). Thankyou so much for all of the reviews, last chapter I hit over three hundred! AGH! Thankyou! And can I just say, they get better every chapter. I really do love how enthusiastic you all are, I really appreciate it, and I love hearing your ideas, 'Omg's' and your death threats. You are so awesome! **

**It's those reviews that have brought this next day and pretty long update!! :D **

**Anywhoo, this is, I'm pretty sure, my favorite chapter so far. I really enjoyed writing it, and I just love everything that happens. So please Enjoy, and prepare yourselves.... ;)**

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Search Begins. _

Caitlyn tip-toed through a corridor, her heart racing wildly and her blood pumping furiously throughout the entirety of her quivering body. She swiped the back of her hand over her forehead, wiping away the droplets of sweat that bubbled upon the top of her head.

She stuck her head hesitantly around the corner as she came to a small crossroads in the building. There were so many rooms, so many twists and turns, how was she supposed to find Mitchie? It was impossible, this place was enormous, and each section looked practically identical to the last, this was most likely due to the dim lighting that filled each room.

Caitlyn sighed a half-hearted sigh of relief as she realised she was alone in her part of the building, this thought also brought with it an ominous fear. She wished to have Nate by her side, his hand in hers, keeping her going and keeping her strong.

She was surprised to feel a calming effect pass over her just at the thought of Nate. She had to get out, she would fight for Mitchie, fight for herself, all so she could see Nate once more.

Caitlyn straightened herself up as she stood in the middle of the connecting corridors, her neck turning from side to side, her mind tormenting her with images of what she could find at the end of either one.

Right or left?

It was a simple question.

But Caitlyn just couldn't decide.

One could lead her to Mitchie.

The other could lead her to her death.

But which one?

She continued to stare down the dismally lit hallways, both giving off an eerie chill and both ominously terrifying. Caitlyn looked down at her feet, willing them to move in any direction they so wanted. But they wouldn't. Her feet clearly protesting with this new development of danger.

"Just choose one." Caitlyn whispered to herself, biting on her lip as she turned her body to the left and took a large breath. "Ok." She whispered to herself before whipping around and stalking down the corridor to her right.

She nodded shakily as she willed her feet to move a little faster, yet worked hard to make sure her footsteps were silent. Her converse pacing soundlessly over the dirt dusted tiles, she tried her best to keep to the side, hoping to blend in with the shadows of darkness that spread over the walls.

The corridor wound around corners, and was menacingly long, Caitlyn's heart speeding up at every door she approached. She would carefully press her ear up to the wood, waiting noiselessly as she strained her hearing, calming a little when no noise greeted her. She would then, with a shuddering hand, push the door open, surveying the room around her and leaping back into the corridor as quickly as she could.

She continued with this routine for several minutes, joyous that she had not bumped into any criminals, yet downhearted that she hadn't found Mitchie, or any evidence of her presence.

What if she wasn't even there?

What if it was just a trap?

Caitlyn pushed the dismal thought to the back of her mind as she approached another crossroads, once again turning to the right. This corridor was different, darker, scarier. It had no doors, yet was dauntingly long, stretching over a large space with a sharp right turn at the end. She began to walk, her quivering legs dragging her to the middle of the hallway.

And then it happened.

She froze, her ears prickling as she heard footsteps approaching from the sharp turn at the end of the hallway.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Caitlyn stopped breathing as she took a few light, silent steps backwards, praying that the footsteps that advanced on her were further away than they sounded.

But then she heard something else.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

More footsteps approaching her from behind.

She was trapped.

"I can't believe she tied you up."

It was Alex, and he was angry.

"Go check on Rob…I'm going back to Caitlyn." Alex's voice growled from around the corner, she heard his footsteps turn into a jog, as they became weaker. But two sets of footsteps still remained, both edging closer to Caitlyn. All either needed to do was turn a corner, and they would see her, exposed and helpless in the corridor.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Each step sent Caitlyn's heart into a small spasm of terror, her entire body shaking as a fear she had never experienced slashed against every limb, every organ. She spun around on the spot, turning from left to right, waiting for someone to appear. She gasped as her foot attached to an upturned tile, staggering backwards as her arms flailed, desperatly searching for something to grip onto.

"Hey! Whose there?" She heard someone yell as she fell against a wall, the whole corridor being simultaneously plunged into darkness as her back smashed against a switch. She whimpered as she heard both men shout in protest.

"Rob, is that you?" Both men had turned the corners, mere metres away from Caitlyn.

"Yeah, there's someone in here. Get your torch out." Rob ordered, his voice dangerously close, too close. Caitlyn jumped, flinching as his footsteps neared her, she took a few more steps backwards.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Ok." Oliver replied. She jumped again, attempting to ignore just how close Oliver now was. She would have to try and get past one of them, before they got their torches out, or before they closed her in completely.

But it was too late, Caitlyn choked back a sob as she saw a strobe of light point to the floor, it would only be a second before he lifted it in her direction.

Caitlyn braced herself for the wave of light to hit her, but before that could happen she felt a hand cover her mouth, suppressing the gasp that burst from her lips as she was pulled backwards into a doorway, a doorway that she had previously not noticed.

She felt her back be pulled into someone else's body, her eyes wide as she tried to fight against the hand that was pressed roughly to her mouth.

"It's me." A low whisper hit her ear, Nate's familiar voice soothing the panic that harassed her body. She felt her heart flutter at his touch, her whole body relaxing as she melted into his form.

She quickly stiffened once more as two beams of light appeared in front of them, footsteps growing louder from both sides. Caitlyn felt Nate's hand slide around her stomach, holding her tightly and pulling her closer into him.

Caitlyn closed her eyes firmly as the light grew bright, the footsteps almost on top of them, Nate merely held her even tighter, his slow breaths hitting her cheek. Oliver crossed their path first; seemingly oblivious to the couple pressed into the small gap. The footsteps stopped soon after, Caitlyn presumed he had approached the other man, Nate finally let his hand drop from her mouth as they began to speak.

"Where'd she go?" Oliver questioned, utterly bewildered.

"God knows." Rob cried, groaning as he flickered his torch around the hallway, thankfully bypassing their hiding place. "Who is this girl?"

"I don't know, but she's hot." Oliver replied, dumbly. Nate tensed at these words as Caitlyn slipped her hand behind her, linking it with his free one.

"You've seen her?" Rob questioned, clearly ignoring the additional remark.

"Yeah…erm…she knocked me out….tied me up." Oliver explained bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No way!" Rob laughed, hitting his shoulder roughly.

"Oh shut up….besides, if I see her again, I'll make her pay!" Oliver cursed loudly, thumping his torch against the wall. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill her…..after I've had a little fun with her of course." He added, laughing along with his friend.

Caitlyn felt bile rise in her throat at this remark, Nate's grip becoming inconceivably tight and his jaw tensing.

"Come on, we better find her before Alex kills us." The other man replied as the torchlight suddenly began to fade, footsteps fading with them.

"Oh my gosh." Caitlyn breathed, Nate sighed as he span her around to face him, kissing her passionately before she could speak. "I was so scared." She whispered as they broke apart, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"It's ok, you're safe." Nate soothed, wrapping his arms around her, and telling himself as well as her. "Did you really knock that guy out?" Nate said with a soft chuckle as he kissed her shoulder blade.

"Maybe." Caitlyn giggled holding him tighter. But just as Caitlyn's panic and fear had begun to subside a deep voice echoed around the corridor.

"Rob, I'm sure there's still someone down there." Caitlyn jumped away from Nate, looking at him with wide terrified eyes.

"What's that? Is that a doorway." Oliver queried, footsteps growing closer once more. Caitlyn swallowed, stepping closer to Nate, her shuddering body fitting into his. He looked down at her, kissing her lips once more. She tried to stay calm as her whole body shook, her lips moving robotically over Nate's as he held her closely, his hand gripping on to her cheek before he reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you, never forget that." He whispered to her, letting his hand graze over her upper arm.

"What? What are you doing?" Caitlyn questioned, her voice hushed and panicked. Nate smiled at her softly, before spinning her around and pushing her roughly against the locked door.

"I love you." He whispered again before darting from their sanctuary.

"No, Nate." Caitlyn uttered, her voice quiet yet hysterical as she tried to grab his arm before he could delve into the light. But she wasn't quick enough.

"There! There's someone there!" Rob bellowed as they began to run after Nate. Caitlyn crushed a hand to her mouth, muffling her sobs as she slid down to the floor, watching as Rob and Oliver belted, hastily in Nate's direction. "It's ok." She heard Rob call to Oliver, his tone amused. "He went down a dead end."

Caitlyn pressed harder against her mouth at this, her sobs racking through her body as she pictured Nate being caught and perhaps even killed, just a few feet away from her.

* * *

Shane sighed as he poked his head, warily around a door which he had opened minutely. It, like all the others, was empty and he was beginning to lose hope. He was still yet to find Mitchie, or any trace of her being in the same building. He looked at his watch, squinting through the darkness to see the numbers. He had just about seven minutes to find her, or else she would be murdered.

His pace quickened at the haunting images of a lifeless Mitchie.

Until now he had successfully managed to keep that thought from entering his mind, but as his time limit drew to a close he found it tough. There was a constant taunting ticking in his mind which panicked him to his core. The ticking screaming at him to move faster, demanding he find her. But he couldn't. Every door he opened greeted him with an empty room, each one swelling his heart with dissapointment and multiplying the already high levels of fear he possesed.

Shane rubbed a hand over his face as he prepared himself to open another door, the light seeming to fade the deeper he dove into this corridor. He took a deep breath before opening the door and sliding his head through the gap, bracing himself for shouts or gun shots.

But none came.

It was a large room that seemed empty, and was completely soundless. He opened the door a little wider, letting his entire body squeeze through the gap and study the room. He sighed, his teeth grinding together as he studied the room, another dead end. He looked over the room once more, squinting through the darkness.

Suddenly the shattered pieces of his heart began to cry, scream and shout from where they lay in their bit as his eyes fell upon a tiny, frail girl sat on a chair at the back of the room, a low yellow light smothering her.

Shane refrained the urge to yell her name as he saw her brunette locks. But he couldn't stop himself from running, his feet pulling him, like a magnet, towards her. He knew there was most likely someone guarding her, someone with weapons, but he didn't care, she was so close to him. The thought of death a tiny thought in the back of his mind as he approached her, his entire body aching to touch her.

But his happiness was short lived as he finally approached her, sliding to his knees in front of her weary and unconscious body. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth, disobeying the urge to throw-up as he looked over her beaten body. Dried blood clutched to her forehead, her cheek and her lip, fresh wounds and bruises smothering her face. Shane curled his fingers into fists as he noticed the bright red, angry line that decorated her throat, blood oozing from the mark.

Someone had used a knife on his Mitchie.

And he would kill that someone.

Shane drew himself into action as he watched her shallow breaths claw through her body. He brought a hand to her face, pulling her neck to an upright position as he began to gently shake her, his thumb sliding across her cheek bone as he willed her to wake up. But nothing happened, her body remained deadly still, her strained breaths pushing from her pale lips. Shane brought his face closer to hers, his anger melting away into sheer desperation as she refused to open her eyes.

"Mitchie?" His pleading voice whispered, tears building in his eyes as he knew this image would be burned in his mind forever. Appearing in each of his nightmares, and plaguing his memories of her. "Mitchie.." He repeated frantically, his voice cracking as still nothing happened. "Come on, Mitchie, open your eyes…please..." He begged desperatly, wiping his thumb over a crimson cut on her cheek. "It's me, Shane….please Mitchie." He begged, but she remained still.

Until a small moan escaped her lips, her eyes lids flickering open. And then she was looking at him, her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening with shock.

"S-Shane…" She stammered, her voice hoarse.

"Oh, thank god." Shane breathed, letting his tears fall down his pale cheeks, he wanted to smile, to laugh, but he knew neither were safe yet.

"Shane…you have to go, he'll be back soon…please, leave." Mitchie begged, pushing herself upright and wincing as pain attacked her ribs. Shane caught this, his eyes darkening.

"I'm not leaving you." He whispered huskily, his eyes shimmering. Mitchie stared at him in disbelief.

"You-you have to." She croaked, her eyes frantically searching the room for any signs of Alex. "He'll come back....he'll kill you." She spluttered, coughing at the strain her body was under.

"So." Shane retorted blankly, challenging her to argue further. "I'm not leaving you." He said again, returning his hand to her cheek and silencing her completely. Her whole body shivered under his touch, the feel of his skin touching hers sending sparks through her frail body. "What did he do to you?" He whispered darkly, his lower lip quivering as he looked over her once more. Mitchie just stared at him, her body involentary frozen as her mind thrashed with thousands of questions.

What was he doing here?

Why was he helping her?

What about Ruby?

Ruby!

Mitchie quickly remembered about the malicious blonde.

"Shane…Ruby…" Mitchie started but he interrupted her weak words.

"Ruby means nothing to me, Mitchie. We're not going out…it's fake." Shane mumbled, clearly embarrassed as he looked deeply into her eyes, unable to read her stunned, pained and fearful expression."I still love you, Mitchie. More than anything in this word…. And that will never change. I know you've found someone else, but I just want you to know that, I love you, so much." Shane told her. "Oh god, look at you." Shane added under his breath, tears pushing up his throat as he bit back a sob. He had never felt so sick in his life, his whole mind unable to comprehend just how someone could hurt a person as magnificent and beautiful as Mitchie.

Mitchie froze, her body attempting to take in the information as Shane bent over her body, attempting to undo the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Mitch, don't worry." Shane promised, although the fear in his voice suggested otherwise.

'_I love you, too'_ Mitchie thought, but she couldn't say it, her entire body had turned to stone. Her mind unable to establish what was happening to her.

This was all too much.

And it was about to get a lot worse.

"Get away from her." Another voice bellowed.

Shane jumped up, turning to Alex who stood only a few meters away, anger etched into his features.

"You." Shane snarled as he stared at Alex and stepped in front of Mitchie's body. "I'm going to kill you." He bellowed, his body shaking with fury.

"Oh, really?" Alex said with a smirk as he lifted his hand, displaying the gun, which he so happily pointed in Shane's direction. "Time's up." He whispered, placing his finger upon the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for leaving you with that! Now, that is some serious drama, I expect some death threats will be directed for me this chapter!! :D **

**Please review, and let me know....should Shane die!?! Mwah ha ha ha! **

**Love you all! **

**Emma. x**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/n: Oh my gosh guys, I got forty-one reviews for the last chapter, that it absolutly crazy!! Forty-one!!! That means right now, there are at least forty-one inexplicably amazing, awesome and downright phenomonal people on this planet!! Do you realise how much they mean to me!? If you're an author yourself, then you know and you will know how thankful I am to you. If you aren't an author, I can't even begin to explain how much I owe you all. **

**Thankyou so much. **

**Ok, enough with this. I've played a little to much guitar lately and it was hell to write that, and the whole chapter actually but I fought through it for you guys. Oh and a warning for some swearing. Please enjoy.... **

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter fifteen: Worlds Worst Hero._

Shane froze, his eyes widening as he looked at the gun that was currently pointed at him. Alex's eyes narrowing as his finger danced over the trigger, his lips twisting into a malicious smirk, as he studied Shane's clearly shaken form.

It was a strange feeling being at the end of a gun, knowing that death was imminent and there was no way out. Everything and everyone seemed to freeze, sound non-existent as Shane felt his blood pumping through his head, a constant echo in his hollow mind.

He wasn't scared of dying per say, but terrified of not living, his life coming to an end by the hand of another. The world would continue to revolve without him, human beings living life day to day as if he never existed. He would soon be forgotten.

And as he stood at death row Shane couldn't help but think of all the things he had done wrong in his life. The bad choices he had made and the number of things he regretted. Like he way he had acted before Mitchie had changed his life, the way he handled their break up, the way he had played right into Ruby's hands.

He wished he had time to make everything better, to tell Mitchie he was happy for her, and glad she could find love with someone else.

But most of all, he wished he could have saved her. She sat behind him now, beaten, bloody and tied to a chair. And there he was, stood utterly helpless, the worlds worst hero.

Shane sucked in a breath as Alex cocked the gun a little higher, but he froze, his eyes searching Shane's face, bewilderment beginning to etch across his own face.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Alex suddenly questioned, peering over his gun with his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"Why should I tell you?" Shane retorted, his anger and bitter hatred towards this man unable to settle, despite the deadly weapon that was clutched in his hands.

"Because I will kill you if you don't." Alex replied blankly, rolling his eyes at the obvious answer. Shane remained still his features dark and murderous as he refused to speak, daring Alex to pull the trigger, challenging him to make another move.

"No!" Mitchie shrieked as Alex took a taunting step closer. "He's Shane, a friend of Nate's." She blurted out, unable to watch the man she loved die. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't do it. The thought scared her to tears, her whole body sprinkled with horrified goose bumps at the mere thought.

"Oh, a friend of the boyfriend." Alex muttered. Shane wondered whether to protest this, but chose not to, after all, if he realised Mitchie was not Caitlyn, he might not need her alive.

"Yeah." Shane mumbled, shocked by the jolt of jealously that bolted through him. Alex chuckled as he stalked forward further, until he was in front of Shane, their faces inches apart as he looked him up at down, the gun now pointed directly at his head. Alex stood a few inches taller than Shane, and possessed a slightly more muscular frame, but Shane refused to be intimidated.

"Well…" Alex started, his voice dripping with hatred. "I don't think we have a need for you." He finished, pressing the gun sharply against Shane's temple, his smile never faltering.

"No!" Mitchie cried again, causing both of the males attention to be drawn to her, Shane's face etched with pain, sadness, Alex's dominated with confusion.

"Why do you care so much?" Alex questioned, the cogs in his head turning and his eyes narrowing as he studied Mitchie's every move. She was fidgeting, her eyes wide with tears, her whole body shivering.

"He's- He's my friend…." Mitchie whispered, her breaths haggard as she turned her gaze to Shane who continued to look over his shoulder at her, the cold gun still against his head. "Please….don't kill him." She added, her voice cracking and tears still flooding down her cheeks.

Shane felt devotion soar through him as he realised she must still care for him. It may only be a small part, but Shane would gleefully accept that.

"You really don't have a choice in this." Alex shook his head at her stupidity before returning his attention to the stiff Shane.

"No, please." Mitchie choked out between her sobs. "I'll do anything." Mitchie pleaded, gasping as she tried to fight against her tears.

"What can you possibly have to offer me? I mean, your sister is most likely on her way, and if not, I can track her down without your help. What can you, do for me?" Alex wondered aloud with a faint laugh.

"Look, I don't know what you want but I'll give you anything, please just….please." Mitchie cried, avoiding Shane's wide, bewildered eyes.

"Anything?" Alex played with the word on his tongue, raising an eyebrow as his eyes glistened with lust once more. He quickly shoved Shane over to the side, watching as he staggered backwards a few steps, turning his whole body to face the quivering Mitchie. "Anything?" He whispered again, continually pointing the gun at Shane, yet his gaze upon Mitchie who nodded wildly.

"Y-y-yes, anything." Mitchie concluded, swallowing the lump that built up in her throat as Alex circled on her, letting his chin rest on her convulsing shoulder.

"Hmm…maybe there is something." Alex said slyly, as he toyed with the hem of her shirt with his free hand, stretching it over her shoulder and placing a kiss upon her bare skin.

"Don't touch her." Shane snarled stepping forward, his nostrils flared and his entire body rigid, he stared stiffly at the scene in front of him, his body shaking with fury and a loud animalistic warning growl dispersing from his constricted throat.

"Don't move." Alex whispered in a low, husky voice, raising his gun a little higher. "I _will_ shoot you." Alex promised. Shane froze, his mind in pure torment as he watched Alex place kisses over Mitchie's neck, her body shuddering with repugnance and tears.

"Just stop!" Shane shouted, unable to hold his tongue as he watched the look of disgust and fear flitter over Mitchie's watery features.

"Shane, just leave it." Mitchie spluttered, pressing her lips into a hard line as Alex continued to kiss her neck.

"No, just stop this, Mi….just stop this." Shane pleaded, running his hand through his hair, a nauseous feeling rising up his stomach as the need to lurch forward and rip Alex's throat out clawed through him. Mitchie locked eyes with him as she swallowed back her repulsion, she tried to smile but only sobbed, his heart aching with pity, anger, and loathing as he watched the scene play out. "Why are you doing this?" Shane muttered bitterly his face contorted in disgust and rage.

"For you." She whispered back to him, watching as his eyes glittered with confusion and compassion.

"Will you two shut it, you're really killing the mood." Alex snapped as he straightened himself, staring between the two. "Now, you sit in the corner quietly." Alex ordered, motioning to the back of the room with his gun. "And you."- He circled on Mitchie- "You get to satisfy me." He laughed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Shane shouted as he advanced on him. Alex merely rolled his eyes before turning to face him and confidently lifting the gun once again.

"Shane, no!" Mitchie screamed, as Shane seemed unfazed by the deadly weapon, his whole body fixated with loathing as he continued to advance. "Shane!" She screamed maniacally as Alex put a slight amount of pressure on the trigger.

"Get off of me."

All set eyes of eyes were suddenly pulled to the door as they heard someone begin to shout. They were greeted with Nate being pushed into the room, struggling against the grasp of two large men. "Get off of me!" He shouted again, before his eyes fell upon the others in the room. "Shane!" He exclaimed, cutting himself off before he shouted Mitchie's name.

"Who the hell is this?" Alex grunted, letting his arm fall limp in exasperation as he turned to the newly entered trio. "It's like a fucking circus in here." He muttered under his breath, walking to greet the new visitor. "Who are you?" Alex questioned as Rob and Oliver pushed the struggling Nate towards him.

Nate stopped fighting instantly, staring stony-faced at the man in front of him. He clenched his jaw as he looked over him, his eyes flickering to the battered Mitchie.

"God almighty." Alex cursed before punching Nate hatefully in the face, he fell backwards, kept upright by the two men who still clutched on to his arms. "Tell me who you are!" Alex screamed, but Nate remained silent, refusing to show pain as blood trickled from his nose. "For gods sake." Alex cried before cocking his gun and flicking off the safety, placing it against Naye's head. "Tell me, who the hell you are." Alex said through gritted teeth.

Nate sighed, his neck under strain as Alex pressed the gun a little harder into his forehead. "Nate Black." He muttered under his breath finally. Alex let the gun drop once more.

"Oh, finally we have the arrival of the boyfriend." Alex exclaimed, looking from Mitchie to Nate, and then to Rob and Oliver. "Have you checked him for weapons?" He questioned, the two men looked dumbly at each other before Alex grunted. "Hold him still." He shouted before going about his search.

"Why would you do that?" Shane whispered as he edged closer to Mitchie, his eyes swimming with tears as the image of moments before replayed over and over in his mind.

"Why would you do _that_?" Mitchie retorted with her weak, lifeless voice. "You could have been killed, why are you being so stupid? It was working fine." Mitchie hissed back at him, unable to understand why he would risk his life just because of his anger.

"I couldn't just watch that happen, Mitchie." He whispered back at her, his teeth grinding over one another as he felt sick rise up his throat. "I just couldn't." He added solemnly, he sounded tired, as if he knew they were fighting a losing battle.

"Well you should have." Mitchie's hushed voice bit back. "I was willing to do it."

"Why were you? Why would you voluntarily let him t-touch you like that." Shane shuddered, his jaw twitching. The thought of someone else touching his Mitchie was enough to drive him insane, but the additional factor of her not wanting to be touched brought out a murderous side in Shane that even scared himself.

"Because……Because I'm not just going to sit here and watch you die." Mitchie whispered, her voice breaking numerous times as tears flooded her face.

"It's not like you'd care if I did Mitchie, just let me save you." Shane told her, his eyes burning into hers with an intensity either had ever thought possible.

"That's what you think?" Mitchie whispered back, recoiling slightly, hurt flooding through her by the bucket load. "You think I wouldn't care if you d...died." She stammered over the word, the thought sending emotional agony throughout her.

"Shut up over there." Alex bellowed as he stalked to the centre of the room. "Now, this, this is getting out of hand. Where the hell is Julie?" He screamed, watching as each victim just stared at him blankly.

"How can you think that?" Mitchie suddenly cried, not caring that all attention had been drawn to her.

"I said shut up!" Alex screamed, pacing around the room.

"How can you possibly think that? After everything we've been through!" Mitchie questioned. "You think I'm that heartless?" She added, her entire body twitching.

"You broke my heart to be with some other guy, Mitchie. That pretty much speaks for itself." Shane retorted, unsure of how the situation had turned into this. Why was he fighting with Mitchie when both were moments away from death?

"No….no it doesn't." Mitchie replied desperatly, tearing her gaze from him and fixating upon the floor. "You don't know anything about what happened." Mitchie she added, her voice a low whisper.

"What do you mean?" Shane questioned, looking at the beaten, helpless girl in front of him.

"SHUT UP!" Alex screamed, as he pointed his gun up to the ceiling, firing two bullets into the air. The terrifying, spine chilling sound echoing around the room, every other person jumping violently at the unexpected noise.

"What do you mean?" Shane repeated much to Alex's frustration, his eyes wide as he willed Mitchie to tell him what she was talking about. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by his own ignorance, realising there was something he had missed, something he had yet to figure out, but what?

"Everybody shut the hell up now!" Alex growled. "Enough is enough!" He screamed as he paced over to the back of Shane, gripping his hair tightly and pulling his head back, letting the gun press against his exposed throat. "It's time for someone to die!"

* * *

Caitlyn placed her back against the wall as she watched the scene play out in front of her, her lips pressed together firmly as she begged herself not to break down sobbing once again.

She had managed to hide herself in the shadows after following Oliver, Rob and the thankfully alive Nate into this room. Right now, she was merely a spectator, there to survey and to pay whiteness, but nothing more. She couldn't exactly charge in and save the day, knocking out the three, strong and armed men. She could do nothing but watch.

"So, Caitlyn, who would you rather watch die?" Alex shouted as he nodded to Rob who whipped out a gun and pointed it at Nate. "Your choice." He whispered to Mitchie, as Rob flipped the safety off, both Nate and Shane struggling wildly, but neither able to break free.

Caitlyn gasped as she watched Nate's face twist into sheer terror, the gun pressed against his temple as he tried to fight for freedom. She looked down at the floor, muffling her sobs with her hand, trying to block out Shane and Nate's shouts of protests.

"No, I can't…. No." Mitchie stammered her gaze switching between Nate and Shane, both still fighting against their respective captors, but their attempts were fruitless.

"Choose now, or watch them both die." Alex cackled, thrilled by this tormenting plan.

"No, just no, please." Mitchie begged, her voice croaking.

"Me, just kill me." Shane told him bravely, finally stopping his struggle.

"Don't me stupid." Nate barked at him, his own fidgeting stopping as he looked over at Shane who merely shrugged, his face expressionless.

"Please…please…" Mitchie pleaded, feeling utterly useless from where she was bound to the chair. "…Just let them go."

"CHOOSE." Alex bellowed, pulling Shane's head back further as he tugged viciously on his hair.

"I can't." Mitchie cried before breaking down into further sobs, her vision fading in and out as her head began to thump with pain, old wounds pulsating and toying with her consciousness.

"Then they both die." Alex cursed. "Do you have anything you want to say to your boyfriend?" Alex cooed in a baby like tone. Mitchie looked up at him, sniffling before nodding slightly and turning her gaze to Nate.

"Nate..I'm sorry, sorry about everything, and...." She started her voice breaking. "I…I love you." She added, her eyes flickering to Shane as she spluttered out the words. Shane's mouth dropped, Nate nodding slightly as he caught on.

She loved him.

She loved him.

How could she love him?

She broke up with him?

She was in love with someone else?

Shane opened his mouth to speak but found his mouth dry, his throat confined as Alex pulled his head back further, letting the gun graze over his skin.

"How touching." Alex cooed. "Are you sure you can't make a choice?" He teased. Mitchie started up at him, her body convulsing with tears as she shook her head. "Fine." Alex spat. "Three…" he taunted, his voice dangerous as he began to count down.

Caitlyn placed a hand to her chest as she struggled for breath. What was she supposed to do? Her eyes flickered around the room, desperate to stumble across an easy solution, a solution that would free them all. But there was nothing, and she knew that.

"Two…"

Her legs began to shake underneath her as she watched her best friend cry from the place she had been tied and viciously beaten. She watched her friend fight against the father of her sister's child, the gun teasingly close. And she watched the love of her life, stony faced yet clearly terrified as Rob swayed the weapon tauntingly in front of his eyes.

"One."

"Wait!" Caitlyn screamed before she could think about it any further, she couldn't let her friends die, she wouldn't.

"What now!?" Alex shouted, utterly furious as everyone turned to face the back of the room where darkness dominated. There was a few small footsteps before Caitlyn stepped weakly into the light, her hands held together nervously. "Who the hell are you?" Alex cried exasperated as Caitlyn continued to force herself forward.

Caitlyn took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak....

* * *

**A/N: So, chapter fifteen, check! **

**Right, important notice here: I'm going on holiday for a few days so I won't be able to update for a while. But, I promise, if I come back to enough reviews I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I get home!!! **

**You know what that means.....all you have to do is hit that little review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter. And most importantly, I thinking about killing one of my characters....if I do, who should it be?**

**I have a feeling you will all say Shane, if the reviews for the last chapter are anything to go by. ;) lol, that is of course a lie. **

**Love you all. Please review. **

**Emma.x **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Agh! Oh my gosh, I've broken four hundred reviews!!! Four hundred!! That is completely insane!!! I can't believe how many of you love this story, I just can't get over the response I've gotten for it! I am so completely and utterly grateful for all of the support!! Thankyou so much!!! **

**Oh, on another note, a couple of you said about Shane calling Mitchie, 'Mitchie' in the last chapter. It _was_ intentional as they were whispering to each other whilst Alex was checking Nate for weapons, so he was unable to hear them. Sorry if that was unclear. **

**Warning for swearing once again...But please enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**All Just A Lie.**_

_Chapter Sixteen: Truth. _

"Who the hell are you?" Alex grunted, wrenching Shane's head back a little further as he turned to face the nervously shaking girl who had appeared from the safety of the shadows.

Mitchie's eyes widened as her mind caught up with her, her eyes adjusting to the strange, dim lighting, her thumping head unable to fully comprehend the new turn of events. She blinked furiously a few times, attempting to shake off the dizzy fog that descended over her, her site fading slightly as more pain splintered through her head.

_What is she doing?_

Mitchie began to scream in her mind, her whole body rushing into fits of panic as Caitlyn stood at the end of the room, raising her head a little as she stared at Alex. Everything seemed to slow down as Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply to Alex's shout's, her own eyes flittering around the room as she studied the men that surrounded her, and the deadly weapons that they clutched onto.

She couldn't let her do this.

After everything Mitchie had been through, all of the lies and the beatings. She had done it all to save her best friend, and now Caitlyn was going to ruin it all, with just one sentance, one simple sentance that would bring death upon her and perhaps even her younger sister.

"No one, she's no one. A friend…yeah she's a friend." Mitchie stammered, gaining attention from everyone in the room. Alex turned back to her, his eyes darkening and his jaw clenching, clearly fed up with the constant interruptions. He turned back to Caitlyn, his eyes narrowing as he studied her shivering form.

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"Lucy….her names Lucy." Mitchie blurted out quickly. Alex puffed out a large breath as he closed his eyes, his annoyance rising.

"Shut up already! Why are you always talking?" Alex shouted, moving his jaw from side to side. "One more word and I'll cut out your tongue." He warned, Shane stiffening at the caution before elbowing him sharply in the side, Alex cursed doubling over minutly before he recomposed himself. "Now, now, I'm stronger than you and I have a gun, do you really want to risk it?" He questioned cockily to Shane who grunted slightly.

"I _will_ kill you." Shane retorted, gaining a loud laugh from Alex, his minions following suit before he silenced them with a glare.

"And why's that?" Alex asked mockingly, forcing contemplation. "Because I hurt you're wittle friend?" Alex laughed with a baby voice, watching amused as Shane's eyes darkened. "It could be a lot worse....Now, Lucy is it?" Alex turned to Caitlyn, is voice dripping with a chilling politness, Caitlyn stared at him, shaking her head as tears threatened to fall.

"No, it's not." She started, the heavy weight of guilt suddnely being lifted from her chest, only to be replaced by an unhealthy amount of fear.

"Yes! Yes it is, Lucy!" Mitchie cried, her voice strained with desperation.

"No! This has already gone too far." Caitlyn suddenly shouted, taking a few confident steps closer to the group. "I'm not just a 'friend'." Caitlyn started, her voice breaking as she paused, bracing herself for the aftermath of the words that danced over her tongue, preparing to enter the atmosphere.

"Well spit it out then…who are you?" Alex snarled, his anger being transferred to Shane as he continued to struggle against Alex's grip, a low grunt escaping his lips as the gun was pushed harder into his exposed throat.

"I'm…." She stopped again, attempting to shake off her fear as she licked over her lips once, her eyes flickered across to Nate who shook his head at her, his eyes wide and silently pleading with her to stop what she was doing. But she knew she had to, and as her eyes fell upon the weapon that dangled dauntingly close to Nate she spoke. "I'm Caitlyn Gellar."

Mitchie let her head drop as the words fell against her ears.

Nate winced as the words entered the air, unable to be taken back.

Alex froze, his expression unreadable as he studied Caitlyn.

"You…you can't be." He spat out, letting his eyes switch between Caitlyn and Mitchie. "Shes…Caitlyn." He said slowly.

"No…_I'm_ Caitlyn." She sighed, curling her fingers around themselves as she willed herself not to cry, now was not the time to be weak. Alex's eyes seemed to widen slightly as he looked at the golden haired girl, perhaps it was just the lighting, or perhaps he recognised the resemblance, unfortunately for all involved, it was the latter.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Alex bellowed, his face brandishing a slight crimson tinge as his fury reached unimaginable levels. "Who the fuck are _you_?" He screamed as he span round, dragging Shane with him, to face Mitchie who paled instantly.

"She's _my _friend." Caitlyn interrupted as Mitchie sat silent, gulping as she stiffened, speechless under Alex's screams of wrath.

"So _you're_ Caitlyn?" Alex queried, turning back to face her, Shane grunting once more as he was wrenched around by his hair.

"Yes." She whispered hesitantly, Alex stared at her, his eyes boring into very inch of her body.

"For fucks sake! You have got to be kidding me." Alex cursed, shaking his head at his own ignorance. "Oliver…check her." He ordered absentmindedly as he kept his eyes on Caitlyn who shuddered a little as Oliver smirked at her, his footsteps growing closer until he stopped in front of her.

"How are you, sweet cheeks?" Oliver cooed, placing his hands on her waist, letting them glide over the side of her body, making sure to take extra care as he crouched down, allowing his rough hands to slide seductively over her legs. He looked up at her, his green eyes twinkling, as he lead one of his hands up her inner leg, chuckling as she shuddered once more, her face twisted in disgust. She could see Nate from the corner of her eye, struggling furiously against Rob's grip, his face contorted with fury, a murderous, homicidal and almost psychopathic expression at home upon his features.

"No weapons over here." Oliver concluded as he straightened himself up, before he spun around to her back. "But….it's always worth a second check." He mumbled, his voice low and perverted.

"Don't touch her!" Nate shouted, desperately trying to wrench his arms from Rob's iron like grip.

"Oh, yeah, you're the boyfriend." Oliver stated as he looked over at the red faced Nate. "You won't like this then." He added before spinning Caitlyn round to face him and roughly pressing his lips to her, she shrieked against his mouth, pressing her hands to his chest as she franticly tried to free herself. She thought of Nate, it was all she could do as he overpowered her.

"Stop it!" Nate roared as he continued to squirm, Shane mirroring his actions as he watched Caitlyn's fruitless attempts to be freed from Olivers brutal touch. "Get off of her!" He barked as the blood pumped feverishly through his veins, his entire body implausibly hot as his chest burned with utter repulsion. He cursed hatefully at Oliver before finally bursting free of Rob's grip, flinging him backwards on to the floor.

He shouted Caitlyn's name as he darted forward, his speed building up as he rushed to her rescue. Oliver responded by pulling away from Caitlyn, whipping the gun from his pocket and pointing it confidently in Nate's direction. He merely sped up as his eyes fell from the gun and landed upon the hand that wound around Caitlyn's waist, holding her tightly against the vile, disguting human being and preventing her from running into Nate's arms.

"No, Nate!" Caitlyn cried, her heart leaping into her throat as the sound of a gun shot echoed around the room, her mind unable to focus as she watched Nate stop running and fall to the floor. She heard Oliver laugh loudly into her hear as Shane called Nate's name, fighting even more feverishly against Alex who looked utterly exhausted and infuriated by this entire ordeal.

"Nate!" Caitlyn screamed as she looked at the lump on the floor, her mind desperately trying to ignore the red liquid that appeared next to him. He was still alive, he had to be. She started to cry as she attempted to dart forward, Oliver's grip tightening on her as he lifted her off of the floor completely. Dragging her over to Mitchie, and throwing her against the floor. "Nate!" She screamed again through her hysterical tears, trying to rush to him, but Oliver kicked her back down.

She continued to sob as Oliver ripped a piece of rope from the bag Alex had strewn across the floor. "Stay still, sweetie." He whispered huskily into her ear before tying her hands behind a pole, making certain the knots were constricting.

"Oh my god, shut up." He shouted, kicking her in the leg as he rose up. "I only got his shoulder." He added, pointing to Nate who was beginning to move slowly, he grunted as he turned over gripping on to his shoulder, a look of pain written upon his face.

Caitlyn looked over at Nate with watery eyes. He was moving, she could see that. Yet the pain did not disperse. The pain that wrenched through her at the site of him being shot. How could this be happening? What had be come of their lives? She hauled her knees up in front of her, letting her forehead fall against them as she continued to cry.

"Ok, I've had just about enough of this." Alex cried as he signalled for Oliver to come over to him, he obeyed. "Take this one." He muttered, throwing Shane to his hands and knees before walking to the middle of the floor and addressing the group. "All I want to do is be a part of my child's life….and you lot have to turn it into a bloody madhouse. This was supposed to be simple." He yelled in frustration as he spun around, looking at the four dishevelled intruders.

"You…" He circled on Caitlyn. "Look at me." He shouted as Caitlyn continued to cry into her knees. "Caitlyn.." He said warningly before she lifted her head, blinking back her tears. "You need to tell me where your sister is!"

"No, Caitlyn don't." Mitchie told her, tuning her head to the right so she could look at her best friend. "You can't, she's pregnant." Mitchie whispered knowingly, Caitlyn nodded slightly.

"Fine." Alex hissed after few moments silence, he traipsed over to Nate who was still upon the ground, gripping his shoulder as blood poured through his fingertips. Alex stared at him before tugging on to the top of his curl bound head and tearing Nate's hand away from his wound. Alex winked at Caitlyn before he pressed down two fingers, maliciously into the bullet wound. Nate cried out in agony at the action, incomprehensible pain shooting through his entire arm. Caitlyn gasped as she watched it happen, Nate's shouts echoing through her mind and the room as he shrank away from Alex's touch, but he merely responded by pressing harder into the injury.

"Don't Caitlyn." Nate gasped out, his teeth gritted as he tired to stop himself from shouting out, the pain unbearable as Alex's fingers pressed deeper into the bullet wound. Alex did not admire this attempt of bravery as he pressed even harder into the wound, Nate unable to hold in his agony as he let a howl escape his lips, the veins beginning to appear clearly on his neck as he attempted to ignore the pain, but it was impossible.

"Fine! Fine…I'll tell you....Stop it!!! JUST STOP IT!" Caitlyn finally shrieked, unable to watch the scene any longer. Alex looked up at her once more, ceasing his pressure upon Nate's shoulder and letting a satisfied smirk crawl across his lips. "But...but you have to let everyone go."

"Yeah, yeah, you got it." Alex told her.

"He's lying." Mitchie stammered, blinking furiously as another dizzy spell span around her head.

"Don't tell him, Cait." Shane muttered, from his space on the floor, Rob's gun pointed into his face. "He won't let us go."

"I have to…" She whispered as she took a deep breath. "She's at my apartment in the Lynton blocks, room three two three." She finally stammered out, Mitchie shaking her head instantly.

"That's where you really live?" Alex asked curiously. "Well thanks for that, Caitlyn." He added before anyone could answer. "I'll be sure to let you know how it goes. Now, who shall we kill first?" Alex inquired looking around the room.

"What!?! You said you'd let us go!" Caitlyn screamed, as Alex smiled at her.

"I lied." He said with a wink, before he paused. "But…I'll tell you what, as I'm such a nice person, I won't kill this one…." He commented, gesturing to Nate who writhed on the floor in agony, clutching his shoulder desperately. "But…" He added, taking his gun from his pocket and bringing it down against his skull, Mitchie and Caitlyn shrieked as the impact made a sickening sound. "Whether he'll wake up before he dies of blood loss is another matter." He smirked, before stalking over to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"You Caitlyn…you're the aunt, I can't kill my babies aunt now can I?" He muttered huskily as Caitlyn cried, desperately praying for Nate to get up, but he stayed upon the floor, motionless. "You can stay in the house, perhaps provide a maid service, a nanny service…you'll never be able to leave of course…but hey, at least you'll be alive." Alex finished the sentance with a beaming smile, letting his teeth glimmer in the dim light, before shifting over to Mitchie and crouching by her side. "Now…what's your real name, darling?" He asked.

"Mitchie." She mumbled, fighting to keep her consciousness.

"Ahh, now Mitchie, I think we can find a place for you." He started, pretending to contemplate this for a few moments. "How about you stay locked in the bedroom for my own personal pleasure?" He finally concluded with a sidewards smile and a wink, his blue eyes twinkling with seduction.

"Don't even think about it you sick bastard." Shane grunted as he attempted to launch himself forward, only to be met by a fist colliding with his face, Rob standing proudly over him.

"Oh, Shane, I'd almost forgotten about you." Alex started as he turned to him. "You weren't a very good hero today were you?" Alex said shaking his head and folding his lips inwards. "I don't think we really need you." He muttered before turning to Rob. "I'll take him down to the basement and get rid of him." He informed the man who nodded and backed away from the stony faced Shane. "Oliver, go get the car ready. Come along, Shane, death awaits." Alex smiled happily, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt.

"No, you can't!" Mitchie screamed, as Shane looked at her.

"Oh…are you two...?" Alex started as he caught on, looking between the two people whose eyes were locked together, both shimmering with tears. "How romantic….I would kill him in front of you…that would be slightly more poetic, but I can't, I plan on making quite a mess, and I just can't be bothered with the cleaning up. You'll just have to listen to it." Alex laughed as he began to drag Shane to a door at the back of the room.

Mitchie looked at Shane whose eyes stared at her with a fierce intensity as he was dragged backwards by Alex, his eyes swimming with tears, love, fear and hate. And at that moment Mitchie realised just how stupid she had been, this was her last chance, she had to tell him now, before it was too late.

"There isn't anyone else." She shouted through her tears, as Shane's face became unreadable, his eyes suddenly turning questioning. "You're…you're record company." She spluttered out, her tongue failing her as emotions bombarded her entire body. "They told me if I didn't break up with you they would drop Connect Three." She finally managed to say, Shane's mouth falling open as she stared up at him, swallowing as she awaited his response, but it never came as Alex dragged him through the door, slamming the door behind them.

And then he was gone.

She would never see him again.

He was gone.

Forever.

* * *

**A/n: Ok, so sorry to leave you with that. I know this chapter wasn't very long, and it definitly wasn't my best but I felt bad for leaving you with such a intense cliffy before. And another piece of bad news for you, I'm going away again tomorrow morning to visit some friends, so I won't be here for a few days. My apologies!!! But, once again if I come home to enough reviews, I will start working on the chapter straight away, and I can promise you it will be better than this one. **

**Please review, I love hearing from you and reading what you think of the story! :D **

**Love you all. **

**Emma. x**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to start off this chapter, they same way I always do, which is by thanking all of you inexplicably amazing people who read my story, favourite my story and of course, review my story!!!! You are all fantastic, especially those of you who review, it means so much to me, and I love to sit down and read them all. I love you all (In a non-creepy way) and if I could track you all down and give you a hug, I would!!! **

**Ok, a quick thing, as many of you emailed me about it; I did post this chapter yesterday, but stupid fanfiction decided not to save any of the changes I'd recently made, so I decided to pull it and work on it this morning. Sorry about that. :D **

**Ok, on with chapter seventeen, wow it's getting long now!!! **

**Oh, warning for swearing....and it's pretty fast paced so read slowly! Please enjoy...**

* * *

**_All Just A Lie._**

_Chapter Seventeen: Awaiting Death._

Shane blinked rapidly as Mitchie's words repeated around his head, the weight of the world suddenly bestowing upon his shoulders as he tried to understand them further. He had seen the honesty and the tears at home within her eyes, her lips forming the words that sent the broken pieces of his heart into spasm, re-igniting the hope in his entire body, the hope that had been extinguished the day she broke up with him, the day she broke him completely.

And it had all been for another man, or so he had thought.

For now it seemed that this was not true. There had been no one else and it had all been a lie.

Shane felt his head fall under a spell of fogginess as he tried to, painfully, relive the break-up and the day he had found her in his apartment. Both times she had been crying, the second time she had looked ill, and sickeningly thin.

_"She's hurting herself." _

Shane's breath hitched in his throat as Caitlyn's words entered his mind. He had previously decided not to believe that Mitchie had self-harmed, considering there was no reason for her to. But now, it appeared that there was. Shane felt bile rise in his stomach at the thought.

Why had she done it?

Had she truly wanted to die?

Is that why she so willingly offered herself up to Alex?

Shane shook the thought from his head, the agony it caused him was too much to bare, to much to handle, especially as he was pulled backwards down a stair case, a growling Alex gripping tightly on to the collar of his shirt.

Alex.

The man that had beaten and abused his Mitchie.

He had wanted to kill this man, but as of now, it looked like it would be the other way around.

"_They told me if I didn't break up with you they would drop Connect Three."_

Shane found himself unable to keep the words at bay as he entered a dark room, as of Alex's furious pulls.

He wanted to believe the words so badly, his stomach churning with longing but dosed with a small amount of skepticism.

She could have been lying.

She might still have cared for him, and wanted him to die feeling a small pinch of happiness. Wanting a snippet of joy to destroy the sorrow and depression that usually engulfed the entirety of his body, at least when he took his last and final breath.

Shane shook his head a little. No, he wanted to believe her, so he would. He couldn't exactly question her. So, as he was thrown to the floor with a loud thump Shane pushed all feelings of uncertainty to the back of his mind, letting his heart well and truly believe that Mitchie Torres was still in love with him. Letting himself wholesomely believe that she had done what she had because she wanted to protect him, to save his career.

And he knew he would die happier because of it.

"What is wrong with you people? I just want to be a part of my child's life?" Alex grunted as he turned on a light in the room, a dismal glow smothering the small area between the crumbling walls.

Shane squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the lighting, before he surveyed the area, the room was rather small, Alex standing in front of him. Two or three meters behind him were two steps that lead up to a door. That door, Shane knew was his only way of escape, it would lead him to a large set of rickety stairs and those stairs would lead him to Mitchie.

Shane took a deep breath as he thought of his Mitchie tied to a chair, blood oozing from numerous cuts on her body, her head bruised and beaten. He was her one and only hope now, he just had to get through that door, and of course, past the blood-thirsty man the stood in front of him, reloading his gun.

"So, how do you want this done, quick and painless of slow and painful?" Alex asked, a teasing smile on his face as he looked down at Shane, whose dark eyes glared up at him. "I'm only joking, of course I won't give you the choice." Alex added with a low chuckle. "Hmmm, It's a shame that you couldn't be the hero you so desperately tried to be." Alex taunted as he stepped a little close to Shane, crouching down slightly. "Now, no one can save your little girlfriend." He laughed again.

"Shut up." Shane growled furiously, those being the only two words he could think of. The fury that built up in him completely blocking his mind, stopping him from thinking straight, sick, paining images crashing into his mind.

"Or what?" Alex asked, his eyes wide as he mocked Shane further, his disturbed smirk showing the clear amusement he felt. "Maybe I should just explain to you, in detail, everything I plan to do to her when you're gone." He added, Shane swallowing as he bit his lip, his whole body rigid. "Yep, I like that plan, and _then_ I can kill you." Alex laughed once more, the sound bouncing through the room.

Shane closed his eyes as Alex began to talk, his heart aching, and his body longing to hold Mitchie close to him. But it was too late. All Shane could do now was wish for death to take him a little bit sooner.

* * *

Mitchie panted loudly as her eyes darted around the room, tears pouring incessantly from her eyes as she awaited the sound of a gunshot. The gun shot that would inevitably mean the death of Shane, his life taken by a bullet, his soul torn apart by a demented man. Mitchie sobbed loudly as she realized this was all her fault.

Shane shouldn't have been involved in this situation. She had, unbeknownst to herself, dragged him into it. And because of her, he would die. Because she just had to save her friend, Shane would die, along with the friend she had fought so hard to protect.

Mitchie threw her head back slightly as the weight became to much, the guilt, fear and desperation building up with in her body, the pain of previous wounds, the pain that filled her heart causing her whole body to shudder. Her head thumping as tears poured through her.

She spluttered through her sobs, attempting to breath and trying to block out the sound of Caitlyn's own cries as she called to Nate, who laid helpless on the floor, still unmoving.

This was entirely her fault.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry." Mitchie whispered through her tears, Caitlyn ceased her shouts instantly, looking up at Mitchie, whose eyes were wide with sincerity, circled with smudged mascara and blood.

"It's- It's not your fault." Caitlyn stammered out, pursing her lips as she fought against another round of tears.

"Yes…yes it is." Mitchie whispered, her face crinkling with honesty and her own tears.

"No, Mitchie." Caitlyn replied, her voice gaining character and strength as she connected her eyes with Mitchie's. "This isn't your fault, it's mine. You were trying to help….this would have happened eventually, and I hate that you had to be involved with it." Caitlyn added, her voice breaking, yet still she pushed back her tears.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie added nonetheless.

"Don't be…thank you for what you did." Caitlyn replied with a small sideward smile. "But you're such an idiot for doing it." She added, coupling her words with a dry laugh. "You're officially the best friend ever." She continued.

"No, you are." Mitchie retorted, following suit with Caitlyn and allowing a bitter laugh to escape her lips.

"Wow, I feel sick." Rob muttered from his place at the side of the room, where he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed casually over his chest. "Can you two just shut it." He added with a disgusting glare. "I want to hear the gun shot, so we know just when the little shit is dead." He beamed. Mitchie closed her eyes, clenching her teeth at his words.

The waiting was the worst thing.

It was as if she was waiting for death herself. In fact, Mitchie would without a doubt prefer that.

She had to stop this.

Mitchie gasped for breath as she began to fight against the rope that bound her to the chair, stunned to find the ropes looser than they had been once more for.

"Oh my gosh." Mitchie whispered, gaining only the attention of Caitlyn who looked up at her questioningly. Mitchie thought back to when Shane had first found her, he had delved for the ropes, attempting to untie them. It was only now that Mitchie realized he had almost succeeded.

"My ropes…they're lose." Mitchie whispered through gritted teeth to Caitlyn, whose eyes widened, glistening with shock and optimism. Mitchie grunted, clenching her jaw further as she wrestled against the ropes, attempting to remain subtle. She bit back a gasp as she felt her hands slide, slightly painfully, from the ropes. She was free.

But now what?

As if time, god and fate were on her side Rob slipped a flask from a bag and began to sip from it. An idea instantly bursting into Mitchie's mind, as she gave no thought to what could happen if it went wrong.

This was her last chance to save her friends, and she would take it.

"Hey!" She shouted, Caitlyn's neck snapping to Rob in disbelief.

"What?" He snapped back.

"I need a drink." Mitchie demanded, shocked by how confident and fearless she sounded.

"And?" Rob retorted as he took another sip from his flask.

"Look _Rob_." She started, spitting out his name like it was a bad taste upon her tongue. "Alex obviously wants me around for some reason, I don't think he'd be to happy if he found out you let me die of dehydration." Mitchie hissed, watching as his smirk disappeared, replaced with a look of contemplation, and then finally he concluded she was in fact correct and began to walk in her direction.

Mitchie pressed her lips into a hard line as he advanced on her, her mind racing as she quickly realized she should have thought the plan through a little further before rushing into it.

But she didn't have time.

The gunshot could go off any second.

"There you go." Oliver muttered as he appeared in front of her, Mitchie stared up at him, a look of disbelief smothering her face as she studied his stupidity.

"I can't use my arms, idiot." She spat at him hoping her hadn't noticed that her hands were untied and rolling her eyes at his ignorance.

"Alright, don't back chat me, bitch." Rob retorted, narrowing his eyes and raising his clenched fist in a warning. "Here." He muttered, stretching out his arm and placing the flask to her lips, tilting it carefully. Mitchie looked up at him, willing herself to move, and finally she did. With all the power she had she brought one of her free hands to the side of his face, watching as her punch set him staggering backwards a few steps, the water flask falling to the floor forgotten.

"You whore!" Rob shouted as he clutched his face, Mitchie leaping up from her seat, unsure of what to do next. Rob recovered quickly as he ripped the gun out from the back of his trousers, pointing it at Mitchie's knee cap with a smile.

Mitchie wasn't sure where her sudden burst of bravery came from, or her sudden wave of adrenaline, but without a hint of hesitation she leapt forwards, wrapping her own hands around the gun and pointing it to the floor.

"Ge' off." Rob bellowed as he fought for control of the weapon, his finger accidently pressing against the trigger as numerous bullets shot into the floor. Mitchie gritted her teeth as she refused to let go, but her lacking strength and energy told her that she could not fight for much longer. Using the reamining ounce of strength that bubbled through her body, Mitchie brought her foot sharply into Rob's groin, pride floating through her as she felt his hands slide from the gun as he fell to the floor, clutching himself and writhing in pain.

Mitchie quickly ran to the man who immediately tried to get to his feet, his face twisted in pain as Mitchie brought the gun to his head, much like she had seen Alex inflict upon Nate earlier, Rob grunted slightly as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Mitchie stood still for a moment, surveying the man who seemed paralyzed. Shocked that she had managed to bring him down, stunned that her plan had actually worked.

"Jesus Christ, you're like a ninja." Caitlyn gasped, bringing Mitchie's attention to her. They both laughed despite themselves, and despite the situation. But they quickly remembered everything that was happening, their smiles fading and the jokes forgotten. "Mitch, untie me." Caitlyn mumbled as her eyes flickered to the other unconscious body in the room, Nate. Mitchie immediately leapt into action, maneuvering behind the pole and undoing the knots that bound her friend there. Caitlyn burst to her feet instantly, running to Nate's side and skidding to her knees in front of him.

She gasped, sobbing hysterically as she looked at the pool of blood that surrounded him, her cries reverberating throughout the dingy room.

"I'm going to help Shane." Mitchie whispered as she held the gun tightly in her hands, cursing as she realized there were no bullets left.

"Be careful, Mitch." Caitlyn said in reply, knowing she could not persuade her from doing otherwise. Mitchie nodded at her, smiling as she turned to the door Shane had previously been dragged through. She closed her eyes as Caitlyn's sobs started once more as she begged Nate to wake up, pleading with him to open his eyes, declaring her love between sharp breaths.

Mitchie picked up her pace as she pulled open the door, winding down the feeble staircase that lead her deeper into darkness, but closer to Shane.

What if she was too late?

Mitchie bit down harshly onto her tongue as the thought crept into her mind, sending her heart into a spasm of sorrow, and subconsciously her feet sped up, skipping over the stairs two at a time. She had to save him.

What would she do without him?

Not being with him was bad enough, she had almost turned to suicide. What if he wasn't in the world at all? What would she do then?

Mitchie's eyes flickered to a door, light glowing around the space as she skidded to a halt. Shane had to be in there. And sure enough Alex's voice filled the air, her intestines twisting with hatred.

She slyly moved to the side of the door, pressing her back against it and breathing slowly as she moved her head around to look into the room which held a murderer and the love of her life.

She saw Alex, whose back was thankfully to her, and then there was Shane, lying in the corner, tears creeping down his face and a murderous look in his eyes. His entire body was stiff, his jaw tensed and his fists clenched into tight balls. She quickly realized why as Alex continued to speak.

"I assume she's a virgin, that will make it all the more fun." Alex leered as he stepped closer to the fuming Shane, towering over his crumbled body. "Had enough yet?" Alex questioned, playing with the gun in his hands.

Mitchie placed a hand over her mouth as she choked back a sob, she had to do something? But what? Could she really just burst into the room, with no weapon, and no plan?

Mitchie watched as Shane nodded in reply to Alex's question, clearly given up on hope and life. And then his eyes flickered to the door, widening as he noticed Mitchie standing there, tears swamping her. He subtly shook his head at her, his body tensing even more.

"Ok, lets get this over with." Alex remarked, holding the gun.

"No, don't." Shane blurted out, his eyes once again falling upon Mitchie as she placed her foot on the first step into the room. She looked at him, realizing his words had been directed at her and not at Alex, his eyes pleading with her to stay where she was and to just leave him.

How could she do that?

"Oh shut it." Alex cursed. "Say goodbye, Shane." He laughed. But his laugh was followed by a loud thump as Mitchie leapt onto his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his throat as he gasped. She had hoped he had dropped the gun, but no such luck.

Alex used his free hand to fight against her constricting arms, grunting and shouting curses at her, the weapon still pointed in Shane's direction as he made a move to help Mitchie. "Don't!" Alex warned, his voice strained, as he took a few steps backwards, slamming Mitchie into the wall, she groaned, coughing as she felt the pain tear through her, her arms releasing from their tight rip around Alex.

"Mitchie!" Shane gasped as he watched her slide down the wall, laying on the floor and taking sharp deep breaths. She was clearing in pain, from the recent injury and from old bruises and wounds that now reflected new types of agony.

"I have had it up to here with you people!" Alex cried, raising his hand in the air as he looked from Mitchie to Shane. "You are so not worth the trouble!" Alex bellowed to Mitchie as she cowered underneath his fierce glares. "Who wants to die first?" He questioned casually as if quiering about the weather. Mitchie and Shane suddenly locked eyes, desperation, devotion, love and fear transferring between them. Both hoping that the other would understand their silent declarations of love.

"You!" Alex yelled, Mitchie's eye widened as the gun was turned on Shane, Alex's finger dancing over the trigger.

"No!" Mitchie yelped, her chest rising fervishly as she panted for breath, but Alex ignored her cries, a taunting smirk on his face as he removed the safety from the gun.

And then the world seemed to slow down.

Everything, at least for Mitchie, happening in an ominous slow motion.

She leapt up, ignoring the pain that tore through her, running to Shane.

At the same time, Alex's finger was pressed firmly onto the trigger.

A bullet was fired into the air.

A bullet that was intended for Shane.

A bullet that embedded itself into Mitchie's side as she leapt into it's path.

Alex cursed as Mitchie fell upon Shane's legs with a a thud.

Shane screamed her name as she laid limply upon him, her face twisted in sheer agony.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex bellowed as blood began to appear, Shane untangled himself from Mitchie's still body, kneeling by her side and blocking her from Alex's view. "Just move aside so I can kill her." Alex ordered, Shane turned to him and shook his head, determind to protect his Mitchie, determind to keep any further damage from being done to her frail form.

"Look at her, she's going to die anyway, idiot. I'm just putting her out of her misery." Alex muttered light-heartedly, as if he was doing the right thing. Shane pressed his lips together firmly, he couldn't look at her, his neck stiff as he kept his eyes upon Alex. He was too scared of what he would find, too scared to find blood, petrified that he wouldn't find her alive. "Fine, I'll just kill you first." Alex added, knowing this new plan was obvious. Shane shrugged rigidly, he would happily die before he allowed another bullet to enter his Mitchie.

"Good god." Alex muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at Shane's final act of heroics. "Have it your way then." He said, raising his gun once again, Shane reached behind him, clasping Mitchie's hand in his as he braced himself for the gun shot, braced himself for the icy claw of death to grip hold of him.

But nothing happened, until another loud thump filled the air. Shane looked up at Alex to see his eyes cross before he fell to the floor in a slump, exposing a pale, and shaking Caitlyn clutching onto a discarded metal pole. Their wide, shocked eyes locked, until Caitlyn's flittered behind him, a heart-breaking, spine-chilling cry of disbelief escaping her throat.

"Mitchie?" She whispered before diving to the floor and rummaging through Alex's pockets and extracting a mobile phone, she climbed up weakly, her legs visibly shaking beneath her. "I-I have to go back to Nate." She stammered, looking at the body that lay behind Shane one last time before she dissapeared from the room, screaming down the phone as she went, demanding an ambulance and of course, the police.

Shane took a deep breath as he prepared himself to turn to Mitchie, his hand still attached to her cold one, what if she was already dead? Could he handle observing such a thing? Shane shook his head at his cowardice, knowing he would have to look, and would have to face the consequences of having the image scorned into his memory forever. And then he felt a slight pressure upon his hand and his name whispered weakly, his heart lurching at the broken voice. And he finally turned around, a sob escaping his own lips as he noticed the blood seeping through her shirt.

"M-Mitchie?" Shane spluttered out as he cupped her pale face in his trembling hands, she looked up at him with dim eyes, a small smile upon her face. "Why would you do that?" He questioned desperately, a hint of anger in his tone.

"I- I couldn't just let him shoot you." She whispered, her words soft and almost inaudible. She gritted her teeth, bucking her hips slightly as an excruciating pain burst through her side.

"Oh god." Shane sobbed, running his hands through his hair in desperation. He repeated the phrase a few more times before removing his jacket and bundling it over the bleeding wound, praying to god it would stop the bloodshed. He had never felt so useless in his life as he watched the light slowly fade from Mitchie's eyes. "Don't leave me, Mitchie, you can't leave me." He cried, shuffling closer to her, one hand grazing her cheek, the other clutching her hand to his chest. She said nothing, the ghost of a smile still upon her lips, and her eyes locked onto his, her breathing growing fainter as Shane could only cry.

"Mitchie, stay with me." He sobbed desperately, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, he felt her return the pressure slightly as he reluctantly pulled away looking at her once more. "I can't lose you…I just can't." He muttered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I love you so much, Mitchie." He choked out, his sorrowful tears falling upon her.

"I.." She started, but found herself unable to continue, her throat dry and the excruciating pain preventing her from speaking.

"It's ok." Shane said through his heavy breaths, his thumb grazing over her lips as he placed a soft, lingering, loving kiss upon her hand. "Everything's going to be ok, I promise." He sobbed, although his shaking words suggested otherwise. Mitchie smiled timidly at his optimism before her eyelids fluttered shut. "NO!" Shane cried, shaking her shoulder timidly. "Stay awake, Mitchie, stay with me. Please." He begged, his voice cracking as more tears cascaded down his face. "Mitchie!" He cried, his head slumping onto her chest as unconsciousness took hold of her, his entire body shaking with heartbroken sobs that echoed around the cold, lifeless room.

All he could do now was pray that the ambulance would come in the little time that Mitchie had left.

In the little time Mitchie had before death took her as his victim, leaving nothing but a broken body, and a broken man.

* * *

**A/n: Wow, shocker, _another _cliffhanger, sorry once again!! Well, this was the longest chapter so far, I think and it was definitly the most fun, yet hardest to right (if that makes any sense at all.) Anyway, I'm sorry if it sucked, or if you hated it, it was really quite challenging to portray their feelings and realistically write what was happening. **

**Anywhoo let me know what you thought of it, by.......you guessed it.....reviewing!!! Woooo! :D **

**Love you all!! **

**Emma.x **


	19. Chapter 18

A/n: Oh my gosh guys!! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry!! I can't believe how longs it's been. I really am sorry for keeping you waiting. I've been so busy lately with homework, friends and family, but the main reason is that I just lost motivation to keep writing this story. But, never fear, here is the next and final chapter of All Just A Lie....

This chapter is dedicated to all off you...every single one! Every person who read my story, who favourited my story, who alerted my story, and of course those of you who reviewed! Also, a special thanks to live-in-dreamland1 who gave me the kick in the butt that I needed...thanks for not giving up on me. :)

Ok...without further delay, here is the eighteenth and final chapter of All Just A Lie...Please enjoy. :)

* * *

**_All Just A Lie. _**

_Chapter Eighteen: Familiar. _

Shane ground his teeth against his lip as his eyes grazed over the frail girl in front of him. Her face so pale, her body so brittle and bruised. He felt so helpless as he squeezed her cold hand, praying that the little life he had left in him would transfer to her.

She was hooked up to numerous machines, her arms mere entrances for needles and medical apparatus. Shane felt physically sick as he looked down at her, she was yet to awake since she had been shot. Since that horrific moment she had been through surgery and a blood transfusion, she was blissfully unaware of the horrendous actions that her body had been put through.

In some ways Shane wanted her to remain unaware of what she had gone through, in her dreams the pain could not hurt her, the memories could not sadden her. Nothing could get her whilst she was sleeping. And Shane wished she could stay that way forever.

But what life was that?

Mitchie needed to live, to brighten the world with her shining personality. Mitchie needed to live, for Shane.

He could not go on without her, it would be no life at all.

But what could he do to make sure she survived?

Nothing.

Prayer was the only thing that remained.

He felt useless as he watched her, his eyes fixated on the slow rise and fall of her chest, letting him know that she was still alive.

The doctors had told him that there was a low risk of her actually passing away, but there was that small voice in the back of his mind. A small voice that pictured the worse, that continued to harass his mind with haunting images of a life without his Mitchie.

Shane shook the thoughts away, his heart thumping erratically as he clutched onto Mitchie's hand, perhaps a little tighter than he should have. His free hand rubbed furiously across his sleep deprived eyes.

But then he froze.

His hand dropping from his face as he felt a slight pressure upon his own hand. His eyes flittered to Mitchie's fingers, his grip loosening as he questioned his senses. His gaze switched to her face, begging for her to awake.

Her eyelids began to flicker.

It was an unmistakable movement.

Shane rose from his chair, towering over her, his hand attaching to her cheek as he willed her eyes to open.

"Mitchie." Shane whispered, shocked by how lifeless and desperate his voice sounded. "Mitchie, it's me…Shane." Shane added, feeling slightly ridiculous, yet still frantic for her to hear him. "Mitchie…come on baby, please wake up." He begged, watching her gravely as she stirred a little, the one tiny movement filling his heart with hope.

And then it happened.

She began to open her eyes, slowly but surely. She squinted, the light clearing impairing her vision as she blinked it away, allowing her eyes to adjust to the hospital room lighting.

Shane watched wordlessly, his entire body still, his hands in his lap as he waited for her to realise his existence, awaited her response. He studied her frail form as fear and confusion took over her features, his heart lurching at the pain and horror in her eyes as they darted around the room, before, finally they fell upon Shane's face.

He swallowed as he looked at her quivering lip.

"Shane." She whispered, her voice cracking as his name fell from her lips, tears welling in her eyes. She pushed herself upright, wincing as she did, Shane pushed back his anger as he noticed this. "You're okay." She croaked breathlessly before she brought her hands to her face, allowing the relief to course through her.

The relief lasted a mere second before her hands dropped like weights, her brow furrowed as she thought intently. Shane presumed she was attempting to remember all that had happened before she fainted.

"Caitlyn? Nate?" She blurted out hurriedly, her face contorted with desperation. Shane exhaled swiftly with a small snort, only Mitchie would lay in a hospital bed with a bullet wound and still have time to fear for others.

"Their fine." Shane replied softly, wanting to stare into her eyes but couldn't. "Nate's in the room next door and Caitlyn's with him." He informed her mechanically, a sad smile appearing before it faded away just as quickly.

"And Alex?" She asked hesitantly, her whole face washing of any colour that had remained. Shane bit his tongue wondering how one name could cause him such dangerous levels of anger. "He's in here too….but he's surrounded by police." Shane quickly added as Mitchie gasped. "They've arrested the other two, they're waiting for A-Alex to wake up before they arrest him as well." Shane continued, choking on the vile name.

Mitchie pursed her lips, her eye unfocused as she absorbed the information, churned every word over in her mind. Before finally a sigh escaped her lips, and her gaze fell upon Shane, whose eyes were fierce with intensity and passion, yet they did not connect with hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Shane whispered taking her hand, and looking to the floor, blinking back the tears that pushed their way into view. Mitchie smiled softly, not sure of what to say.

But there was no time for her to say anything as Shane lifted his head once more, but now, the relief was gone, the happiness a mere memory as anger took over his darkening eyes.

"How could you do that?" He questioned, a hint of disgust in his tone as he snapped his hands away from hers as if she had scolded him.

"What?" Mitchie questioned, slightly shocked by this sudden change of attitude. She jumped a little as Shane leapt to his feet, running his hands anxiously through his un-styled hair.

"How could you do that? How could you just…" Shane stopped speaking, struggling to express what he needed to. Mitchie's eyes widened, as she quickly understood what he was asking her about.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Mitchie replied, Shane's fidgeting behaviour quickly halting as he looked at her, she couldn't help but shrink under his burning gaze. It melted away quickly as he noticed her recoil, his features now graced with a dumb-founded look. "I love you…that's why I did it." Shane sighed closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Do you?" He said deeply, eyes remaining shut as he awaited her answer as if awaiting for someone to attack him.

"Of course I do." She replied sincerely, yet Shane remained still, his jaw twitching slightly. "What I said was true Shane, I never wanted to break up with you….I would never want that….you mean everything to me." Mitchie choked out as he turned his back on her. "Why don't you believe me?" She whispered, shell shocked.

"I want to…" He began, taking a breath before he continued. "But I saw the pictures."

"What pictures?" Mitchie questioned instantly, hoping Shane would turn around so she could see his facial expressions.

"Pictures of you kissing some guy." Shane told her darkly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he tried to stop his heart from shattering once again. Mitchie narrowed her eyes, gasping slightly as the memory of Pete crashed into her mind.

"Oh my gosh." Mitchie whispered. "Shane, it's not what you think. He was just some guy, I didn't even know him, he walked me home and then he kissed me. I pushed him off, I swear I did…but the paparazzi already had what they needed." Mitchie blurted out, desperate for Shane to believe her…to forgive her. "Shane, please believe me."

"Okay." Shane finally muttered after a few moments of excruciating silence. Mitchie sighed, biting her lip as tears swamped her eyes and Shane turned back to her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Why would you break up with me, Mitchie?" Shane questioned as he settled himself down upon the seat some what rigidly.

"You know why…" Mitchie started but Shane silenced her with a look.

"I mean, _why_ would you do it…I would never choose Connect Three over you, Mitchie." Shane confided, leaning closer to her but still avoiding eye contact.

"B-But I wouldn't want to be the one who ruined your career." Mitchie whispered back to him.

"It wouldn't have hurt as much." Shane swallowed, the memory itself painful.

"It hurt me too….I just thought I was doing the right thing." Mitchie whispered, Shane silenced as he digested her words, his hand reaching for hers again. But this time, he let his finger dance over her wrist before he turned it over, exposing the two scars that Mitchie's had inflicted upon herself. He closed his eyes again waiting for the nausea to pass.

"Shane…I.." Mitchie started suddenly incredibly ashamed of herself as she froze. She didn't know what to say, there were no words to justify such an action, so she said nothing, just awaited him to speak.

"Why are you so intent on dying?" Shane questioned solemnly with a hint of anger, Mitchie shook her head timidly, not sure of what he was asking. "I mean you were self-harming, you told Alex you were Caitlyn, and then you jumped in front of a bullet…" Shane listed, his voice breaking and his hands shaking. "Did you really want to die…do you?"

"You want the truth?" Mitchie whispered after a few moments thought, Shane nodded, clearly scared of the answer she would give him. "Yes…I did." Shane rubbed a hand over his lips as this answer, perhaps preventing the urge to be sick. "I was miserable without you, and that may seem melodramatic but that's the reason I did what I did. I told Alex I was Caitlyn for the same reason, and of course to help Caitlyn." She paused, wrapping her fingers around his trembling hand. "But I didn't want to die when I took the bullet, I just wanted you to live…and I didn't care of the consequences." Mitchie stopped, licking her lips nervously as she watched him soak in everything she had said.

"I don't know what to say." Shane whispered, Mitchie felt small under his glares, ashamed and embarrassed of her actions. Without a further thought she fought against the pain in her side and leant forward, pressing her lips against his.

She had missed his touch, as he had missed hers.

But everything had changed.

Shane put no effort into the kiss, but remained still.

Mitchie pulled away, humiliation coursing through her after the rejection. She touched her lower lip timidly as tears bubbled up her throat, she opened her mouth to question his behaviour but there was no time for speaking as the door burst open, revealing a flustered and furious blonde.

"Shane, what are you doing with her?" Ruby screamed as she took a look at the pair, faces so close.

"You." Mitchie spat through gritted teeth, her body beginning to tremble a little in fear and fury.

"Mitch?" Shane whispered confused as he noticed the affect Ruby's entrance had made on Mitchie.

"What are you doing with her!?" Ruby screamed again, causing Shane to roll his eyes.

"Ruby, we weren't really dating." Shane spat stonily, his conversation with Mitchie still plaguing his mind.

"How dare you come here!" Mitchie screamed, gaining the attention of the others. Shane stared baffled at Mitchie, utterly bewildered by her change in behaviour. "I know what you did." She added, disgust in her voice as Ruby narrowed her eyes, placing her hands upon her hips. Mitchie matched her scowl, fighting the slight ounce of fear as she curled her legs closer to her body, wanting to be far, far away from the blonde.

"Do you really?" Ruby taunted, studying Mitchie's behaviour. "Fine." She held her hands up in admittance, laughing a little. "I split you up…woop de doo. I paid the guy to kiss you and took pictures…well done Sherlock Holmes." Ruby teased with an additional cackle, blocking away the disappointment.

"You did what?" Shane boomed, rising from his seat. "_You_ broke us up? You did this to us?" Shane shouted, shaking his head at the still smirking blonde.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Mitchie spat, her face plain but her eyes pouring with an uncontrollable hatred. "I know that you told Alex I was Caitlyn…you wanted me dead." Mitchie finally spat out, still unsure when her life had turned into a daytime drama.

"W-what?" Shane gasped, his mouth falling open as he turned to Mitchie, staring at her watery eyes and realising she was telling the truth. "How could you do that?" Shane shouted as he turned back to the blonde who eyes at widened, her façade wiping away as her plan had been exposed.

Shane stared at her, his chest heaving up and down as he looked at the thing in front of him, trying not to give into his violent urges. She wasn't a woman to him anymore, or even human, just an evil presence in his life.

A murderer.

"Shane, don't." Shane heard Mitchie mumble as he advanced slightly on the evidently scared Ruby, his fists clenched. Then suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, a touch he recognised so well, one he had missed, ached for. He turned his head.

"Don't." Mitchie pleaded. Shane swallowed as he looked at her, his head aware of the probably needed equipment that she had pulled from her arms, but his heart just happy she was standing strong, her body so close.

"I…I…" Ruby stuttered as she tried and failed to think up an excuse.

"Don't bother, Ruby." Mitchie spat, taking her rightful place next to Shane and holding his hand tightly for support. "What you did…it wasn't just an evil, conniving scheme, you do realise that right?" Mitchie spoke confidently, watching as Ruby nodded timidly, the muscles in her jaw twitching. "What you did…was aid in an attempted murder. That's against the law Ruby." Mitchie continued as she took a step closer, never letting go of Shane's hand.

"You're not just looking at a failed career this time Ruby….you're looking at prison." Mitchie finished, her face close to Ruby, who sniffed loudly, attempting to rebuild her posture.

"That…that won't happen." Ruby choked out, her breaking voice dissolving her confident posture.

"If I know how protective Shane is there will be a few policemen in the hospital right now, perhaps even outside the door." Mitchie paused, turning to Shane who nodded with a faint smile. "You're in trouble Ruby." Mitchie finally concluded as the blonde wiped away a fallen tear.

"Rob." Shane suddenly called before a large suited man appeared in the doorway. "Take her to the police." Shane instructed no hint of regret or compassion in his tone. Ruby's mouth fell open slightly, her tough demeanour disappearing as the man roughly grabbed her arms, dragging her from the room.

"I'll be back, bitch." She declared suddenly, her smirk returning for a second before she was gone, the door shutting behind her.

Mitchie turned to Shane, the room suddenly deathly silent, he avoided her gaze as he looked down at his hands, his whole body inexplicably stiff.

"Get back into bed, Mitchie." Shane ordered. "God knows what you've pulled out." He muttered to himself as he wandered to the bed and pressed the assistance button. He hoped she would get back into bed with not arguments, without pressing the clear issues in their relationship.

"Why won't you look at me?" Mitchie's fragile voice chimed out as Shane sighed, his shoulders dropping as he turned to her, his eyes upon her green linen trousers. "Why won't you kiss me?" She added, her voice cracking.

Mitchie felt her heart weaken under the strain of Shane's silence as she took a cowardly step forward before standing directly in front of him.

"Do you- Do you not want to be with me?" Mitchie asked almost silently, her eyes brows knitted together with confusion.

"Of course I do." Shane replied instantly, his head snapping up and their eyes connecting for the first time, warmth and love passing through them. "Then what is it?"

"I…I…" Shane stuttered. Mitchie placed a hand on his cheek soothingly as she urged him to continue. "I saw you get shot, Mitch….I just can't get it out of my mind….there was so much blood." Shane finally admitted. "So much blood." He whispered through hollow sobs.

"So would you rather you never saw me?" Mitchie asked after a few moments of deep thought. Shane shook his head. "I'm fine, Shane, we're fine. Don't get caught up in the past….look at the future." Mitchie said wisely, waiting anxiously for Shane's response. "I love you." She whispered, exhaling as Shane gave her a small, loving smile.

"I love you, too." He finally replied, extending his arms and wrapping them around her waist, carefully pulling her into him. She sucked in a sharp breath but pushed herself further into Shane's grip, wrapping her arms ever so tightly around his neck.

And then their lips met in an explosion of familiarity and passion. Shane succumbed to the kiss, allowing his memories of blood and bullets to surpass him, all he needed was Mitchie. Their lips continued to work against each other before they pulled away, both a little breathless, but both displaying blissful smiles.

"I missed you so much." Shane whispered sincerely as she closed the space between their bodies, pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Shane closed his eyes as he reminded himself of how precious she was, burying his face within her hair and taking in her hypnotic, familiar scent.

"I missed you more." Mitchie said with a musical laugh that bounced around the room. It felt so good to hear her laugh, every cell in his body exploding with happiness at the joyful sound.

"What's wrong?" A shrill nurse cried as she leapt into the room, she took one look at the pair before she raised one eyebrow. "Miss Torres, get back into bed." Mitchie nodded as she turned a light pink colour, untangling herself from Shane, who merely laughed as she shuffled back into bed, her face contorting in pain as she slid under the covers.

"It's ok." She quickly reassured Shane as he appeared at her side, worry in his eyes. "I'm fine." Shane nodded, although he stayed by Mitchie side none-the-less, watching with gritted teeth as the nurse replaced the drip in Mitchie's arm, her lips pressed into a hard line as this happened.

"Sorry to split up your little reunion." The nurse finally mumbled as she picked up her clipboard and began to jot down a few things.

"That's fine." Shane replied, never taking his eyes off of Mitchie's as he grabbed her hand. "We have all the time in the world." He whispered with a twinkle in his eye, gaining another laugh from Mitchie.

And he knew then that this was it.

Him and Mitchie forever.

No interruptions, no obstacles.

After all, what else could possibly happen to the pair?

* * *

_The End. _

* * *

A/n: Okay, thats it. Bye bye All Just A Lie. I know the ending kind of sucked, but I did my best with severe writers block and lack of inspiration.

I want to finish this story with one last thankyou to you amazing readers and reviewers, especially you reviewers....you're passion for this story amazes me, and I will constantly come back to read your reviews again and again. Thankyou so much for giving this story a chance and sticking with it all the way through!

_Thankyou! _

Now, I shall cease my rambeling and leave you to your day/night.

Please review and tell me what you thought.....especially you guys who just like to read...this is your chance to tell me if you loved it/loathed it.

Not sure when I'll be back in action, fingers crossed this awful writing blank will pass.

Thanks again.

-God Bless, Emma. x


End file.
